Black Order Elementary
by Vault1412
Summary: Allen is new to BO Elementary. But with people who think lowly of him, Akumas, friends, a band, and mysterious pianos, can things be normal? AU. Modern! Follows the storyline but Allen younger! Rated T due to remarks of death, used to be K  so no swears.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! This is just some story I made. The idea won't stop bothering me. And I know the story is boring, it's just that when I'm bored it's contagious :P Enjoy! This is meant to be a oneshot, but I suppose not. Also, I skip a lot. This was just made for fun and when I want action, I skip too much. Plus, there is barely any action in this chapter. BTW, this is the longest chapter I've ever made! WOOT! It totally beat the one I made in Abandoned Siblings!

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man. It's impossible because I can't draw as good as the creator. If you think I do, I'd thank you and kindly say to get some glasses (or change them). Oh yeah and I won't repeat the disclaimer for the rest of the story.

* * *

><p>Today is the first day Allen Walker has ever went to school. Woopee. Allen sighed. Going to this school would be so much different than being home schooled like he used to. Sighing again, he put on his hood to hide himself. People would probably think is weird for a kid his age to have snow-white hair and red scar that looks like a tattoo. Looking up, Allen saw a sign that says: Black Order Elementary. He's here.<p>

Stepping inside, Allen looked around at the huge building. Digging his hands onto his right pocket, Allen took out a folded sheet of paper and unfolded it. On the paper was a map. Cross predicted Allen would get lost, so he asked the people at the school to draw a map for him. Allen sighed for the third time of today. Even though Allen has a tendency to get lost, did they really have to draw a map? Okay fine, so Allen can get lost in his own house, so what? Looking around the paper, he spotted his destination. Following the directions, he reached the place. First class: Math.

* * *

><p>This elementary school really felt like high school. (?) You actually have to go to the class instead of staying seated at your desk for the whole day. Entering the classroom, he looked around. The class was filled with students, yet there was no teacher. The students were amusing themselves boredly with their pencils and papers.<p>

"Where's the teacher?" asked Allen as he entered.

"Probably late as usual." a student answered.

"Sheesh! It's been 20 minutes already! If she doesn't come in 5 minutes, I will fly paper airplanes with my homework!" shouted another student. On cue, the teacher came.

"I AM SOOOOOOOOO SOOOOO SORRY FOR BEING LAAATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME CLASS!" cried the teacher.

"It's okay Ms. Lotto." said a few students as most of them rolled their eyes.

"Ah! That's right! There's a new student today! Please introduce yourself to the whole class!" exclaimed Ms. Miranda Lotto. Allen nodded.

"My name is Allen Walker. I'm from Britain." introduced Allen with a bow. He hid himself further into his hood, however a few loose strands of hair came out and his red scar came in view. Someone raised their hand.

"What's up with your white hair? Are you an old man in disguise?" asked a student. Chatters began to fill the room.

"3rd Graders! Calm down! OH NOO! ICAN'?" asked Ms. Lotto in terror. Allen sighed. What to do? Well, it's not like he cares about what other people think about him anymore. He doesn't really need any friends. Rolling his eyes, he whispered something to Ms. Lotto. Ms. Lotto seemed pleading and so she agreed to Allen. Taking a deep breath, he began to shout:

"HEEEEEY! IF ANYONE CAN ANSWER THESE EQUATIONS THEY GET CANDY FROM MS. LOTTO!" shouted Allen as Ms. Lotto scribbled down random numbers on the board.

_172+1=?  
>100-3=?<br>42x78=?_

Many hands raised. Ms. Lotto pointed at the first person she saw raised his hand.

"The answer for the first one is 173." the person answered.

"Correct!" smiled Ms. Lotto. She then pointed to another person.

"The second one is 97!" exclaimed the other person.

"Correct! Now does anybody know the third one?" asked Ms. Lotto. No hands raised. Ms. Lotto began to panic.

"I think the last one is too hard for them." commented Allen as he looked at the board. Ms. Lotto began to cry in horror.

"OH NO OH NO I AM A TERRIBLE TEACHER!" she cried. Allen sighed ONCE MORE as he mentally calculated the equation in his head, using the tricks Mana taught him. After a couple of minutes of him thinking, Miranda whining, and the class working furiously to get the last candy, Allen smiled.

"The answer is 3276, Ms. Lotto." he answered. Ms. Lotto began to calculate the equation in her head and became amazed.

"But... No 3rd graders knows multiplication yet! You're amazing, Allen!" exclaimed Ms. Lotto.

"It was a piece of cake." said Allen, scratching his cheek.

"No! It was amazing! How about you go to 5th grade math tomorrow? I'll tell the principal so he can get your schedule changed!" exclaimed Ms. Lotto.

"5th grade? But I'm just in 3rd grade!" complained Allen.

"Nope! It's official! You are from tomorrow on going to go to 5th grade math. The principal, Komui, will give you the schedule." said Ms. Lotto.

"But!" too late, the bell rang. The whole class left while two got there candy. Sighing for what seemed the thousand time, Allen was about to leave, until something hit him on the back of his head.

"Oh SORRY ALLEN! I thought you might wanted the candy!" said Ms. Lotto, apologizing plentiful of times. Allen picked up the candy, put it in his pocket, then smiled.

"No problem, Ms. Lotto. See ya tomorrow!" he waved as he left. Grabbing the map from his other pocket, he looked for the next place to go.

* * *

><p>Recess.<p>

Allen sighed. He just 'woo'ed the English teacher, Mr. Yeegar. He didn't see what is so wrong. He just said what does the acronym DNA stand for, which is Deoxyribonucleic acid. Didn't everyone in 3rd grade know this? Now he's doing fifth grade English! Though Mr. Yeegar was wondering if instead of going to 5th grade it should be 6th. Allen quickly objected that because he didn't wanted to be the major target of teasing in a place filled with sixth graders. Sitting on the fresh grass, he felt alone. He saw a couple of kids playing soccer on the fields. Standing up, he asked if he can join them. A kid in his class shoved him onto the ground, saying an impolite no. When one of the six graders who were playing soccer saw Allen on the floor, the kid who shoved Allen just said Allen tripped! The six grader helped him up then went back to playing soccer with the other kids.

Even if he did say he needed nobody...

He did felt lonely...

Why was everyone doing everything they can to kick them out of this world?

What did he do..?

* * *

><p>School's over. Allen managed to impress four teachers. Wow. Mr. Wenhamm (Science) and Ms. Nine (Social Studies) placed him in fifth grade science and social studies. Oh yeah, he also impressed the gym teacher, Mr. Dark. But Mr. Dark said nothing, apparently, and let emotion take over. Allen was getting tired, but knew he must concentrate. He even slept through lunch by sitting besides the Sakura tree near the school, and if Allen Walker was skipping lunch that means that there is something very wrong or Allen's an imposter. Of course, Allen knew he isn't his own imposter. Walking home and entering using his keys, Allen shouted:<p>

"I'm home!" no answer, as usual. Yawning, Allen took dinner early. He didn't ate much. He just ate HALF THE FOOD IN THE NEWLY FILLED FRIDGE, no biggie. He then saw a yellow figure loom over him.

"Timcampy!" shouted Allen, hugging the mechanical golem.

* * *

><p>After taking a short nap, Allen woke up and checked the time. 8:00 PM. Time to go. Allen put on a fake disguise and smirked. He used his white hair to his advantage. First he messed it up, then he wore brown contacts, a big black coat, then he used a mask to cover half of his face. He would of used the mask at school, but that might scare the kids. Putting a few finishing touches, Allen checked the mirror. He wasn't Allen Walker. He was the pro, Shortlink Proke.<p>

* * *

><p>Allen snickered to himself as he went home with a bag load of cash. Too easy.<p>

He just won at poker, by cheating of course. He got his name, Shortlink Proke, from the men in the bar. Shortlink because well, he's way too short to be an adult. Proke because of the word PRO in it and if you put the r in poker after the p, it will spell Proke. Hm... With the money he got, he can probably pay off Cross' debt. Finally. Checking the time, it's 11:00 PM. It's WAY past his bedtime. He better go to sleep, or else he'll miss school. Well, it's not like he cared about school. That school is so different compared to getting home schooled.

* * *

><p>Allen woke up and rubbed his eyes. Checking the time, he panicked. 7:30 AM! He overslept! Changing to his more casual clothes, Allen ate his breakfast as quick as he can (Not even in a blink of an eye), grabbed his backpack, wished Timcampy a goodbye, then head off. Timcampy frowned, followed Allen, and hid in his hood.<p>

* * *

><p>Running, Allen was panting when he reached school. With 5 minutes to spare. He needs to head to the office to get his new schedule. Heading to the office, he was greeted with an ever-enthusiastic Komui.<p>

"Why hello little-Allen! I've heard of your accomplishments, and I'm saying good job!" exclaimed Komui.

"T-Thank you." replied Allen. Komui tossed Allen a paper before someone came in and began to complain to Komui about paperwork.

* * *

><p>Exiting the room, he checked his schedule, A.K.A. the paper that was just handed over to him:<p>

_Social Studies - Grade five - Ms. Klaud Nine  
>Hygiene - Grade three - Mr. Arystar Krory<br>Math - Grade five - Ms. Miranda Lotto  
>Art - Grade three - Mr. Froi Tiedoll<br>Recess  
>Lunch<br>English - Grade five - Mr. Kevin Yeegar  
>Gym - Grade three - Mr. Suman Dark<br>Science/Library - Grade five - Mr. Reever Wenhamm/Bookman  
>Free time<strong><br>Notes: **__Library is on Wednesdays_

Okay, so first up is Social Studies... With the grade fivers. Perfect...

* * *

><p>"Alright class! Listen up!" shouted Ms. Nine. Direct attention was given to her. Because if someone didn't listen... Ms. Nine spotted someone who was daydreaming at the window.<p>

"Hey! I said listen up!" shouted Ms Nine. No response from student. Lau Jimin, Ms. Nine's monkey, went towards the student and bonked her on the head with a small hammer. Lau then went back to Ms. Nine.

"Y-Yes!" exclaimed the girl, embarrassed.

"Rohfa, pay attention! Now, there is going to be a student who is attending this class. Please be nice to him. He is quite young, yes I know, but he is a very bright child. Now come in, Allen." commanded Ms. Nine. Allen embarrassingly came in the classroom, hood blocking his face.

"Hello..." said Allen weakly, making sure no one sees his face.

"C'mon Allen! Don't be so shy! Take off your hood!" exclaimed Ms. Nine. Suddenly, Allen felt something tugging his hood, revealing Allen's white hair and red scar. Turning around, it appears that Lau is the one who took off his hood. Allen was about to put his hood back up, but he knew it was too late. They saw. Allen shyly looked at the ground, but wasn't expecting the next upcome in a million years.

"KYAAA! HE'S SOOO CUTE!" shouted most of the girls in the class. Allen looked up in surprise and came in eye contact with everyone in the class.

"Do you know how did he got his white hair and scar?" asked one of the girls.

"Who cares! He's so cute!" exclaimed a girl. Chatters immediately filled the room. All of the chatters stopped at once at the sound of a pretty deep voice for a kid.

"Heh. It's just some short stack, nothing more, nothing less." said the kid. Everyone turned towards Kanda. He was one of the most famous boys in school.

"Anyhow, Allen, just sit at the only empty desk available." said Ms. Nine, assuming Allen knew where that desk is. Allen nodded and sat at the only empty desk. Kanda was at his left.

"Hi! My name is Lenalee!" said a voice at his right. Allen turned and saw the girl. Allen made a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Lenalee." said Allen, until he was bonked on the head by Lau's hammer.

"Ow..." said Allen, rubbing the back of his head.

"Allen Walker! Pay attention!" shouted Ms. Nine.

"Yes Ms. Nine..." answered Allen.

* * *

><p>The whole class Allen rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head. Hygiene with Mr. Krory was next.<p>

* * *

><p>Mr. Krory is a really soft guy. Though nearly the whole class feared him because of his sharp teeth, ears, and resemblance to a vampire, Allen found the man interesting. He is really gentle. That's why you should never judge a book by it's cover. Krory won't even hurt a fly, more or less suck blood.<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by smoothly. Math was ok besides the fact Miranda was late and she was crying her soul out. Kanda threatened her and she fortunately stopped. Though Kanda was carrying a sword while he threatened her... Is that even allowed at school?<p>

* * *

><p>Art with Tiedoll... Tiedoll was over explaining about the different kinds of shape. Everybody grew bored and eventually slept. When everyone woke up, it was the middle of recess. The whole class left, with some in panic because they're missing a soccer match. Allen decided to tour the school... which has not ended well with Allen's sense of direction and that he needed the caretaker, Lala, to guide him towards the outside of school... then the bell rang the minute he went outside and he has to head back.<p>

* * *

><p>Lunchtime. Yes!<p>

Allen was overjoyed as he followed the map to the cafeteria.

"Why hello! Aren't you a cute one?" asked the chef. People say his name is Jerry.

"M-My name is Allen Walker!" said Allen with a bow.

"How polite! Now Allen, what would you like? You can have anything, and it's all free!" exclaimed Jerry.

"Anything for free...? Then I'll have... *Insert incredibly long list of food that even I have lost count*" said Allen. Jerry stared at him crazily.

"Er... are you going to eat all that?" asked Jerry. Allen nodded. "Okay then, sweetie! Right away!"

* * *

><p>Carrying the trays of food, Allen spotted Lenalee waving at him.<p>

"Allen!" she shouted. Allen sat in front of her. Besides Lenalee was Kanda and in front of Kanda was a red-haired kid with an eye patch. Wasn't that guy in front of him in Social Studies?

"So, hows the school so far?" asked Lenalee.

"Great I suppose." said Allen, shrugging.

"That's great! You know, I've been into this school for most of my life. And just like you, I skipped a grade. I'm supposed to be in fourth grade." explained Lenalee.

"Really? That's cool." commented Allen.

"Yeah so- Allen?" asked Lenalee.

"Mmm?" asked Allen with a plateful of food shoved into his mouth.

"How did you finish that in less than a minute?" asked Lenalee, pointing to the tray that has once been filled with mountains of food.

"I dunno. High metabolism perhaps." said Allen, shrugging.

"Wow! And I barely ate half of my food and I started way before you!" said the red-haired guy that was sitting beside Allen, "My name is Lavi, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Lavi." said Allen.

"So Lavi, Kanda, what are we going to do about the band?" asked Lenalee.

"What band?" asked Allen, curiosity ruling over him.

"Our band, Innocence!, is missing a member. Our pianist had to exchange schools. Now we can't find anybody to replace the pianist." explained Lenalee, "But, you wouldn't happen to, I don't know, be able to use the piano?" asked Lenalee, looking hopeful. Allen gave Lenalee a sorrowful smile.

"Sorry... I never touched a piano in my life." said Allen, waving her off. Lenalee was immediately depressed.

"I see... Then we'll just have to advertise in the whole school." she said, clearly upset. The bell rang, signaling it's the end of lunch. Time for English class.

* * *

><p>"Alright then! There is going to be a special project that will go on until the end of October! You must pair up in a group of four and create a song altogether. Three of you have to have an instrument and one of you sing. Now pair up!" said Mr. Yeegar as the students tried to pair up. Rohfa came up to him.<p>

"Um... hi..." said Rohfa.

"Hi Rohfa." said Allen. Rohfa blushed.

"Um... Allen..?" asked Rohfa.

"Yes?" asked Allen.

"Would you... like to g-" started Rohfa

"HEY! ALLEN! COME JOIN US!" shouted Lavi, as Lenalee waved and Kanda just sat there, bored.

"Gotcha!" replied Allen, he then turned towards Rohfa, "You were saying?"

"N-Nothing..." said Rohfa, upset. She wanted to ask Allen if he would like to group with her.

"Okay then. Bye Rohfa." said Allen as he left.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you guys want to pick me?" asked Allen, unsure, "I've never played an instrument before..." stated Allen.<p>

"Then we'll make sure you try different kinds of instruments! Now let's start with the lyrics first." said Lavi as he grabbed a lined sheet of paper and pencil.

* * *

><p>Gym was next. The class had to do gymnastics. It was race. The course is that first they must climb onto the ropes, then swing the ropes and land onto the mats. Then they must go through the tightrope and climb onto the ladder. They then must go onto a large ball and using the ball they must walked onto the next obstacle (they have metal bars at the side for support). Then they are suppose to run towards the trampoline, jump using the trampoline, then grab one of the rings that were hung using a thick string (But taped onto the string so they can actually grab it), and while having the ring, run towards your group so the next person can go. Everybody assembled into a group of four but Allen. There was a group of three, but they were complaining with the teacher.<p>

"No way will we pair up with that old man!" complained a boy. The two girls beside him nodded.

"You are the only group of three. Pair up with him or else we'll never start." said Mr. Dark.

"No! I refuse! I rather not do any gym than pair up with HIM." complained the boy.

"Do it or else you won't do gym at all and everybody will have fun but you." commanded Mr. Dark. The boy grumbled and went towards Allen.

"If we lose we'll blame it all on you." he grumbled.

"Don't worry, I'm good at gymnastics." said Allen.

"Yeah right! Get to the back of the line!" the boy shouted as he pushed Allen to the back of the line. Allen got up and said nothing.

The race commenced. The boy did pretty well, Allen had to admit. Though he messed up in the tightrope but he got a chance to restart it. The two girls were up next. They slowed down the team greatly. One of the girls was crying and blaming it was Allen's fault, when Allen did nothing at all. Allen sighed as it was his turn. The fourth people of the other people teams were already halfway there. Ah well. Allen could catch up. Allen climbed the rope without much effort then swung from rope to rope... while doing back flips. Landing on the mat, Allen crossed the tightrope... while using his hands and not his feet. Jumping over the ladder, Allen crossed the ball without holding onto the bars while walking backwards with his eyes closed. Running quickly, he surpassed the opposing teams greatly. He then jumped onto the trampoline, and while he was at an amazing height, he performed front flips and snatched the ring. Smirking, Allen thanked Mana for teaching him gymnastics and performing at circuses. He then gave it to his team. His team began to cheer and brag that they won, but they all keep saying it was the great 'Jonathan' (The name of the boy) who did it so quickly the other teams didn't have a chance. They also said it could of gone faster if it weren't for 'the old man'. Allen grumbled and marched away, leaving Jonathan with all of his 'pride and glory'.

* * *

><p>Science. The group had to work on the electrical circuits. There wasn't really much going on besides the fact that Mr. Wenhamm was explaining how does a circuit work. Science came and went very easily.<p>

* * *

><p>Free time. Goodies. The last 30 minutes of school. Allen packed his stuffs then raced through the corridors. He didn't want to be bothered. Where is a place that no one can bother him? Looking around, Allen checked his map. He was on the abandoned side of the school. Nobody goes here. Allen looked at the windows. He was at the highest floor. Glancing down, he saw no one. But he did saw a pretty thick cord that connects to another side of the school. The building next door was blocking the view of anything. He didn't know why, but he wanted to know where the other end of the thick cord leads to. Opening the window, Allen flawlessly went past the tightrope and onto the other side of school. He was on the roof, but he was blocked from anyone who may look. The roof was empty besides a door. Allen placed his hand onto the door, and suddenly the door opened! Looking around, the place was crystal white. On the left is a wall that is pretty much a mirror. On the right there was a screen. Near the mirror-wall was a white sofa and near the white sofa was a white chair. And standing in the middle of the room was...<p>

Allen approached the object. It was a piano. But it's keys have a reversed color. He sat down. Suddenly, Timcampy appeared from his hood.

"T-Timcampy? What were you doing there?" asked Allen, surprised. Timcampy said nothing (well, it's not like he can speak in the first place) and sat on the piano. He opened his mouth, and out came a projection of...

_**No matter what, keep on walking... until the day... you die...**_

"W-What's that doing there?" shouted Allen. The projection was... something he made with Mana years ago. Allen's fingers touched the keys. He was tempted to play.

_**Would you like to bring your precious father back to life?**_

Allen pressed onto a note. A 'ding!' sounded throughout the room.

_**Now go on and shout his name, since you two have such a special bond...**_

Allen pressed another note. Another high-pitched ding sounded the room. Why was he tempted to play? Allen glanced back at Timcampy, who stood there motionless, still projecting the thing he and Mana made years ago, engraved onto the earth.

_**How dare you turn me into an akuma!**_

Allen was trembling. The piano... it felt so familiar...

_**I curse you!**_

...But he never touched a piano before in his life...

_**No! Don't hurt Father!**_

...So why does it feel like he knew how to play this instrument before..?

_**I love you. Destroy me!**_

He felt like everything is tempting him to play.

_**NO!**_

The air around him stilled.

_**Would you like to become an exorcist?**_

If he played, maybe Lenalee would be overjoyed.

_**But, you wouldn't happen to, I don't know, be able to use the piano?**_

And people would stop teasing him...

_**The great Jonathan always prevails!**_

Allen's hands began to move.

_What are they doing? Why are my hands moving by themselves?_

A familiar tune filled the room. Why was it so familiar when he hasn't even heard what a piano sounded like before?

_Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite_

_Who's singing inside my head?_

_Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao_

_Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume_

_Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni umareochita kagayaku omae_

Lavi passed by the second abandoned hallway of the school (Allen took the first one). Today he had a rehearsal for his band, Innocence!. Nobody in the world but him know this, but the second hallway has a trapdoor and it is a special shortcut towards the room Innocence! has a rehearsal in. On his way to the trapdoor, he heard music from the other side of the wall near the trap door. Planting his ear towards the wall, he heard a wonderful melody that he has never heard before.

_Ikui kuno tositsukia_

_Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo_

_Watashiha inorituzukeru_

_Mou kakonnokotoni aiwo_

_Tsunaidateni kisuwo_

The melody continued for awhile, and when it ended, Allen's fingers stopped. Allen took off his gloves to reveal his left hand, which is covered in blood red, his nails were pure black, and a cross was embedded at the middle. Allen then began to touch (not press) the keys. They were so smooth. And so... familiar. UGH! This is driving him crazy!

* * *

><p>Lavi was at a lost for words. He wanted to know who played this song and plus... there shouldn't be anything at the other side of the wall. Who played the music? Shaking his head, Lavi entered the trapdoor and landed onto a room. He then opened the door of the room to enter another room, which is the place where the rehearsal is being held. Good thing Lenalee and Kanda were off making the announcement. Or else they would figure out his shortcut. They usually don't figure it out because Lavi is generally early. But because of the piano playing, he had come pretty late. Lavi then heard the familiar ding that is saying an announcement is being made.<p>

* * *

><p>Allen heard a ding. Suddenly, the screen in front of the piano lit up to show Lenalee speaking into the microphone and Kanda boredly leaning against a wall. Aren't they in the office at the place where announcements are being said? Then how can Allen see them?<p>

"Attention Everyone! The school's new band, Innocence!, is looking for a piano player! Our band, Innocence!, has the famous Lavi Bookman, Y-" started Lenalee, until she saw Kanda glaring at the floor. Oh yeah, Kanda hates being called Yuu.  "Kanda, and I, Lenalee Lee. Lavi is our drum player, Kanda is our guitar player, and I'm the singer. The try-outs are going to be for the rest of the week until Friday. Our rehearsals are at recesses and free times, but free times are just optional, meaning all the important rehearsals are at recess and our less important ones are at free times, so you can skip out the rehearsals at free times. So if you have a talent in piano, the try-outs is during the whole week! Your age, appearance, intelligence, or whatever doesn't really matter, as long as you have a thing for piano! The try-outs are held in the gym and they can be done during recess or free time! See ya!" and with that, Lenalee pressed a button to stop the broadcast over the whole school and even outside of the school.

"Do you think we'll have members to join?" asked Lenalee. Cheers were screamed all over school when they heard the announcement. Allen saw multiple of screens appearing, all showing excited kids all over the school. From the halls to the playground.

"What do you think?" asked Kanda, still looking at the floor.

"Anyhow, Lavi should be waiting for us. Let's go!" said Lenalee. With that, the screen blacked out again as if it never showed the announcement.

"What... was that?" wondered Allen out loud. He sighed. There is only about 5 minutes left of free time. He might as well leave school early. Putting on his gloves, Allen exit the door, walked onto the tightrope, and headed inside the window. He looked down. There was some sort of water below. It may of came from one of the streams near the school. That' good. So incase (though it's rare) he'd fall, the water below will cushion him. Unless it's winter, though. Then that would be a problem. But it's not like he'll fall anyway. Lost in thought, Allen headed towards home.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lavi!" said Lenalee as she entered the room where Innocence! do their rehearsals.<p>

"Hi Lenalee! Did you know? I heard one of the best piano playing in history at this school!" exclaimed Lavi.

"Really? Did you tell that person about Innocence!, Lavi?" asked Lenalee. Lavi bit his lip.

"That's the problem. I heard the piano playing from the other side of the wall, but... at the other side of the wall it's suppose to be empty." explained Lavi.

"Then the piano playing is probably your imagination you dumb rabbit." said Kanda.

"No it wasn't. I am sure of it!" exclaimed Lavi.

"Where did you heard it?" asked Lenalee.

"In the second abandoned hallway." explained Lavi.

"Why were you there in the first place?" asked Kanda.

"C'mon Yuu! Why can't I wander around the school?" asked Lavi. Kanda pointed his sword towards Lavi.

"Don't call me that!" growled Kanda.

"You guys! Stop fighting! Since we missed our rehearsal, let's go to my house and work on our band." suggested Lenalee.

"How about we work on our English project instead?" suggested Lavi.

"Yeah, but the short stack isn't here you dumb rabbit." said Kanda.

"Yeah, but maybe he's still around. Let's head outside and see if he's still here." said Lavi as he ran off. Lenalee went after him while Kanda followed, bored out of his mind.

* * *

><p>Allen was about to depart until he heard a shout:<p>

"HEY! Allen!" shouted Lavi. Allen turned his head to see Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda running. Once arrived, they panted for breath.

"Hey guys. Something wrong?" asked Allen.

"We were just wondering if you're free." said Lavi. Allen shone an apologetic look.

"Sorry guys, I'm busy pretty much every day." said Allen. True, because he has to play poker most of the night.

"Aww! C'mon Allen, can't you take a break?" asked Lavi. Allen shook his head.

"If I could I wouldn't be so busy everyday." he said. Allen then ran off, leaving the three kids alone.

"Since Allen won't join, we might as well go to my house and rehearse for the band." suggested Lenalee again. This time Lavi agreed and Kanda just 'che'ed.

* * *

><p>It's 8:00. After Shortlink Proke's appearance at the bar, he head off with a bag of money. It should be 9:00 by now. Hm, he's early. Well, it's their fault for making such a huge pot.<p>

* * *

><p>Lavi waved Lenalee a goodbye before heading off with Kanda. As the two walked, they saw some guy who is very small that has shaggy white hair, brown eyes, a coat that is obviously way too big for him, and a bag filled with something.<p>

"Is he a thief?" wondered Lavi out loud.

"Let's find out" said Kanda as he charged towards the guy.

Shortlink Proke was very surprised to see Kanda of all people, more or less charge at his with his sword! Proke tried to dodge his attack, but Kanda's sword cut a hole in his bag, letting out money.

"As we thought. You're a thief!" growled Kanda.

"T-Thief? No, you got it all wrong!" complained Proke, glad that when he's disguised as Proke, he can change his voice in a deeper tone.

"Alright then, mind explaining this?" asked Kanda, grabbing Proke's bag of money and emptying it to reveal millions of dollars. Proke snatched his bag, put the money back in, and covered the newly cut hole. Kanda didn't surrender and placed his sword at Proke's throat.

"I know you may be too young, but have you ever heard of someone called Shortlink Proke?" asked Proke, clutching onto his bag. Kanda's grip on his sword grew tighter.

"Shortlink Proke? Hm... Isn't he that guy who is very short that is a pro at poker? What about him?" asked Kanda. Proke smirked.

"That's me." Proke said, pointing at himself.

"Prove it." said Kanda, edging the sword closer to Proke's throat.

"Alright then... catch!" shouted Proke as he threw a circular object. The object exploded and smoke filled the area. Kanda and Lavi coughed until the smoke cleared off.

"Where did he go?" growled Kanda, looking everywhere.

"He escaped... Hey Yuu, what happens if that guy really is Proke?" asked Lavi.

"Then I won't kill him, what else you dumb rabbit." said Kanda as he took his leave. Lavi sighed and head back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Ending Note:<strong>

Enjoyed it? Yes? No? Who cares? Any answer is great. I'd understand if you guys want me to hurry up and work on my other fanfictions, NOT create more. Well, I'm just too bored to update them :P


	2. Chapter 2

I... I mentally died when I saw that the DAY AFTER I POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER there is 6 positive reviews! That's just too awesome for words. It has just as much reviews as Abandoned Siblings, my ex-most reviewed story that I have written!

**Please remember that this story is to put all of my boredom on. There isn't really a solid plot. I just put random things and mix xD**

There is so... much... dialogue!

Oh yeah, and when I was writing the previous chapter, I was wondering what was the other word that also meant try-outs. I just put try-outs and then when I was writing this chapter, when I wrote Allen's line when he was shouting, my hands started to move and wrote auditioning. Talk about late. Ah well, I'll just replace the word try-outs with auditions in this chapter. Too lazy to change it cause it means the same thing.

BTW, incase you're wondering, the band name Innocence! is suppose to have the exclamation marks at the end. Note the MARKS. Yes, there's actually 2 exclamation marks, but apparently doesn't like us and just put one :(

Please enjoy. Characters may be OOC but I'm trying!

**I got the English version of the song Musician from KuroOoKami (On youtube!) I dunno if I'm allowed to copy and paste it here though :/**

* * *

><p>Allen panted and shut his door with a bang. That was close. Generally, he doesn't use his smoke bombs that much, but today he wasn't in a mood to deal with Kanda. Sighing, Allen changed out of his disguise, put on his pajamas, then fell asleep immediately.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, September 14th, 2011<strong>

School went by pretty easily. Before you know it, it was recess.

"Hey, Lenalee?" asked Allen as he caught up with Lenalee who was heading towards the gym.

"Yes, Allen?" asked Lenalee.

"Can I watch the auditions?" asked Allen. Lenalee looked thoughtful.

"Um... I suppose you can... but why?" asked Lenalee.

"I just wanted to know how the piano works..." answered Allen. Lenalee smiled and pat him on the back.

"Don't worry so much, Allen! I understand if you want to join the band, but I don't want you to push yourself just to make us proud. If you want, we could let you watch the rehearsals with the whole band." offered Lenalee.

"No, it's alright, Lenalee. I honestly just wanted to see how people use the piano-" started Allen until he bumped into someone. Saying an 'excuse me', his eyes widened at the number of kids near the gym.

"THEY'RE ALL AUDITIONING?" shouted Allen, obviously surprised.

"Huh, so is me, Lavi, and Kanda really that popular? I knew we were famous, but not THIS much." wondered Lenalee out loud as she left to go inside of the gym.

"_Wait... I'M ACTUALLY HANGING OUT WITH POPULAR PEOPLE?_" thought Allen is shock. No way. Remembering why he was here, Allen rushed to the gym, passing by the huge amounts of people and occasionally getting pushed around from either the crowd by accident, or from classmates on purpose. Finally reaching the gym, he was in the middle of someone auditioning. That person was, no offense, down-right horrible. Allen decided that it was best not to say anything as he sat on the bench where the rest of the band, Innocence!, sat on.

* * *

><p>The thirty minutes of recess has passed and Lenalee had to announce that the rest of the auditions will be held on the free time today and of course on the recesses and free times of the other days. And now... IT'S LUNCHTIME! ALLEN'S FAVORITE TIME OF THE DAY! (AN: XD) The group head to the cafeteria and ordered whatever food they felt like eating today.

* * *

><p>"So, Allen, why were you watching the auditions?" asked Lavi, eating his sandwich. Allen gulped his plateful of food down his throat.<p>

"I wanted to see how people play the piano." replied Allen as he shoved yet another plateful.

"Why? Are you interested in the piano? What made you interested? It must be something awesome because yesterday you didn't seem to have an interest at all in instruments, especially since you claimed you can't play any." said Lavi. Allen gulped the plateful and stared down at the floor.

"I... I lost my appetite. See ya in English." said Allen as he ran away, leaving his one plate of curry untouched.

"Lavi! You actually did the impossible! Go apologize to Allen now!" commanded Lenalee, shocked that Allen Walker of all people, LOST HIS APPETITE.

"But I don't know where the short stack went!" whined Lavi.

"Go. Apologize." said Lenalee with her threatening voice. Lenalee is very pretty, though you are in the run for your life is you make her mad. Lavi gulped.

"R-Right." said Lavi as he ran off with his sandwich.

* * *

><p>This. Is. HOPELESS!<p>

Lavi has been searching all over school but he can't find Allen! From through the corridors to outside... He even checked the first abandoned hallway, but nobody was there! The only place left was the second abandoned hallway, but NO ONE goes in there but Lavi. Sighing, he decided to check for the fun of it. Eating the rest of the sandwich, he nearly choked as he heard the familiar melody. The melody from yesterday.

* * *

><p>Allen didn't know exactly what he was doing. He came back to this room for no particular reason at all. He better apologize to his friends... wait, friends? Since when were they his friends?<p>

_Didn't I say I needed no one?  
>But they supported me, they treated me as if I am important.<br>Am I?  
>Am I really not just 'another person' to them?<br>I suppose... Maybe I really have gotten friends after all._

Gradually, Allen's fingers began to move. He played the melody. The melody engraved into his heart just like it was engraved into the dirt years ago.

* * *

><p>Lavi sat down as he let the notes of the melody sink in. When the song ended, he didn't know why, but he clapped. He then heard a gasp from the other side of the door. Eyes (well, more like eye xD) widening, Lavi realized that there really is someone from the other side.<p>

"Hey! You can hear me, can't you! Answer me!" shouted Lavi, knocking on the wall. Allen bit his lip. Great, it had to be Lavi of all people. No way is he going to say his real voice.

"Of course I can hear you." Allen said with a much deeper tone. Lavi's mouth gaped. That voice is unmistakenable!

"Sh-Shortlink Proke?" asked Lavi. Allen mentally face palmed. That's right, Lavi heard Proke's voice before! He might as well improvise. He can't just randomly say his normal voice. That'll just confuse Lavi and Lavi will give him a huge amount of questions.

"Who else? I am, after all, the pro of everything. Not JUST poker." said Proke. Okay, so he was bragging. Well, he is in his Proke alias, not his Allen's.

"What are you doing in our school?" asked Lavi.

"... Ok fine, want to know the truth? I am a kid who goes to this school. No, there is nobody in this school that resembles me nor has the name Shortlink Proke, but that's because I change into a disguise and Shortlink Proke just really isn't my name. I may have known you, I may not... Oh and I might of worn a wig!" added Proke, not wanting Lavi to suspect people with white hair because, well, who else has white hair but himself?

"The master at poker is at our school? That's surprising... anyhow, how are you there when there is suppose to be nothing at the other side?" asked Lavi. Allen chuckled. Okay, maybe he can play with Lavi a little... After all, he IS in his Proke persona.

"Do you know what the word 'link' in Shortlink stands for? It means that I can link myself with things/people in the area. You just so happen to be within my telepathic range. Usually, there shouldn't be anyone in the abandoned hallways. Anyhow, to make things simpler for you, it just means that I am somewhere far away but still in the area, playing piano while sending sound waves using my telepathic force and you just so happen to be caught up in the range. Hm... looks like class is about to start in 10 minutes, I better hurry now. Bye!" said Proke as his chuckles 'mysteriously' faded into nothingness.

"Hey! Wait! Come back!" shouted Lavi. No response. But... what Proke said really true? Thinking about it, he smirked. _Well, there isn't really anything normal in this messed up world filled with innocence and akumas._

* * *

><p>As Allen left his 'secret' room, while he was on the tightrope, he was lost in thought and suddenly, though it is near impossible, he tripped. He actually tripped. Where did his mind go back then? After doing the best he can to dry off his clothes (because he didn't brought another pair), Allen tripped and landed onto dirt. Why is he so unlucky today? Wiping the dirt as best as he could, Allen CAREFULLY headed immediately to English class. As he reached English Class, the bell rang and students began to fill the hallways. Good thing he reached the class before he could of gotten swarmed with students. Sitting at a random desk, he awaited for the students and teachers to come in.<p>

* * *

><p>The students came in and waited. What was keeping Mr. Yeegar so long?<p>

"Hello kids. Your teacher is sick today so I am going to replace him." said a familiar voice. Allen's eyes widened.

_**Oh. NO. NEVER. PLEASE LET IT NOT BE HIM OF ALL PEOPLE.  
>WHY DOES LIFE HATE ME SO MUCH?<br>WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?**_

Entering the class was a man who had red hair and a white mask. It's him. Allen immediately hid under his desk. Lenalee curiously looked over her desk to see Allen cowering in fear.

"What's wrong with him..? Lavi! I thought I told you to apologize to him!" shouted Lenalee.

"But I couldn't find him!" complained Lavi. The substitute teacher went towards his desk and glared at Allen, who was putting his hood on and hid his face.

"Very funny." said the substitute teacher as he grabbed Allen by the leg. Allen chuckled nervously.

"Ha ha... um... hi... Master Cross..." greeted Allen. The class' thoughts were all alike: _"THIS IS ALLEN'S MASTER?"_

"Should I drop you?" asked Mr. Cross.

"Eh?" asked Allen. Cross dropped him. Ouch and onto his chair too.

"Here." said Cross.

"Eh?" repeated Allen, staring at his hand, "R-Right, Sor-" started Allen until he was flung all the way to the other side of the classroom.

"You look filthy! I thought when I enroll you to a school you would present to me neat clothes!" growled Mr. Cross. Great, was today really the best day to fall into water and dirt? "And all of you boys! You boys are all filthy!"

In reality, the whole class besides Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi were all filthy. While everyone was waiting in line for the auditions, the girls were having fights over who is better; Lavi or Kanda and the boys they were having brawls to see who's the tougher man for Lenalee. And in the end, all of their clothes were messed up.

"Now," said Mr. Cross as he head towards the front of the class, "I heard from Mr. Yeegar that you were all practicing making a song in groups. Perform. Now. Go. I'll note." said Mr. Cross as he pointed towards a random student.

"What? But we haven't even started! Mr. Yeegar said that we're going to perform in October! It's still the middle of September!" complained the boy who was pointed.

"Does it look like I care? No. Now go get your group and play." said Mr. Cross as he grabbed a notebook, leaned onto the chair, and placed his feet onto the desk irresponsibly. The boy nervously motioned for his group as three of them grabbed random instruments.

* * *

><p>Everybody who went on stage failed miserably. It was Lavi's group's turn. They haven't even started the lyrics... Good thing they're band members with skills to adapt to any song, but... what about Allen? Lavi got mini drums and Kanda got a mini guitar (AN: Yay for mininess! xD). Just as Allen was about to randomly take a recorder, he heard a "no" from his master.

"Huh?" asked Allen, looking at his master strangely.

"You use the keyboard." Mr. Cross commanded, pointing at the keyboard that leaned against the wall.

"What? But!-" started Allen.

"No. Keyboard. Now." commanded Mr. Cross. Allen sighed in defeat as he grabbed the keyboard and placed himself with the group. They all exchanged nervous glances.

"Well? Play." ordered Mr. Cross. Lavi started to beat onto the drums. He remembered the song he heard Proke play and began to do a tune that sounds exactly like it. Kanda caught up and began to play his guitar to make the tune sound alike. Allen's eyes widened. Should he really play the melody? He glanced at Lavi and Lenalee, who were smiling nervously. His friends are counting on him. Taking a deep breath, he played the song engraved into his heart. Lavi gasped. It's exactly like what Proke played! But Allen... he can't be Proke... can he? Lenalee took a deep breath as she caught up with her group.

_And then the boy fell into a sleep oh so deeply_

_The flame inside, the breathing ashes all around, one by one, then by two_

_What rise and grow large are my beloved profiles_

_What trickle down to the earth are the thousands of, dreams, dreams_

_On the night when the silver eyes trembled so violent_

_What came to be born was you as you were shining bright_

_No matter how many times, ever-passing times_

_return the, prayers back down, to the earth once more to reborn_

_I will never cease to pray to this god_

_Please show this child what it means to love_

_Please bear a kiss to his hand you hold_

When they were done, claps echoed throughout the classroom. Mr. Cross said nothing. They messed up a bit, but other than that, it was prefect. The bell rang signaling it's time for the next class. Grabbing his stuffs, Allen attempted to run away from the classroom before Lavi could question him, but too late. Lavi grabbed Allen by the arm just before Allen could dash out of the class.

"_Are you... Shortlink Proke?_" Lavi mouthed. Allen understood what he mouthed and replied back.

"_I'll explain later._" After mouthing that, Allen darted off towards gym.

* * *

><p>Gym was filled with teasing from the other students. Figures. Now up next is Science.<p>

Allen walked onto the Science Classroom, but nobody was there.

"Hey! Where is everybody?" wondered Allen out loud as he rechecked his schedule. Oh... There is Library on Wednesday! Following his map, he made his way towards the school's library.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why is the Library so noisy?<em>" wondered Allen as he approached the Library.

"Hey c'mon gramps! Stop acting like an old panda!" teased Lavi. He got kicked onto the farthest wall by 'said Panda'.

"I am not a Panda!" complained Bookman. And the argument ranged on.

"What's wrong with them?" wondered Allen out loud.

"Oh, this happens a lot. Don't mind much about it." said a fellow student as she began to search for the book she was looking for.

"Um... okay..." said Allen as he walked away slowly then picked a book to rent.

* * *

><p>As Allen checked out his books, he got grabbed by his arm.<p>

"C'mon Allen! You haven't told me about Proke! We still have like 15 minutes of library until free time starts. Usually we leave the library early and head right away to free time!" exclaimed Lavi as he dragged Allen out of the library. When the two came across the second empty hallway, Lavi stopped dragging Allen.

"So, about Proke..? Why are you a champion at poker?" asked Lavi. Allen bit his lip, thinking of a way to explain in. Hm... It's not like he needed to tell the whole story.

"Well, I was adopted by... you know that guy who was our substitute teacher for English? Master Cross?" asked Allen. Lavi nodded. "Well, after I was adopted by him, he kept on giving me debts at unimaginable prices..." Allen shivered, "so I did many jobs. But... that isn't enough. Master Cross is known for two things: Being a womanizer and collecting debts. Once he ditched me when we were running away from those debt collectors. Those debt collectors caught me and wanted me to sign insurance. I honestly got no idea how I ran away." sighed Allen, "I decided if things keep going on like this, I will never see the end of it. So... I started gambling. But when you're putting your life on the line in CHEATS, then your skills could advance quickly. Soon I mastered every technique and I couldn't lose... _so if you don't believe me..._" Allen's voice started to turn evil.

"Um! Yeah! Ha ha, okay Allen! Um, changing topic! That thing about Shortlink and the linking powers... uh... is that true?" asked Lavi. Allen began to chuckle.

"Of course not! Did you really believe that?" asked Allen, "There's no way something so unnatural such as powers exist!" Lavi then stared at Allen crazily.

"You mean... you don't know?" asked Lavi. Allen stared at him strangely.

"Don't know about what?" asked Allen.

"About akumas and innocence. Everybody in the school knows about that." replied Lavi. Allen's face fell.

_**Would you like to bring your precious father back to life?**_

Seeing Allen's undescribable face, Lavi decided to change topic.

"Anyhow! If that linking thing really isn't true, then how are you able to play music at the other side of school when nothing should be there?" asked Lavi.

"Oh! That! Well, are you good at tightropes?" asked Allen.

"No... why?" asked Lavi. Allen seemed thoughtful.

"Do you think we can borrow some sort of very stable ladder from the gym?" asked Allen.

"They gym is occupied for the rest of the day... why are you asking these strange questions?" asked Lavi.

"Because to get there you have to tightrope in a very, very high distance and trust me, it is not fun to fall down." said Allen as he wiped off some dust on his clothes.

"YOU FELL?" shouted Lavi.

"Don't worry... the water cushioned my fall. I wasn't paying attention, that's all." complained Allen as if it's not a big deal falling 3 floors.

"Huh... No wonder you were soaked. But that doesn't explain the dirt." said Lavi.

"Tripped." replied Allen.

"Figures... Oh and I remember you said to Lenalee you never touched a piano in your life but you played great in front of the class. How come?" asked Lavi.

"You're sounding like a reporter." commented Allen.

"Don't evade the question." said Lavi, since he himself knows all of the tricks to evade questions.

"Uh, I just saw a piano at the secret room and began to play. It came out all naturally I guess." replied Allen. There was silence. Lavi decided to break the silence by adding more to the conversation.

"Hey I just realized something. You said you were 'adopted' by Mr. Cross. Who were your parents?" asked Lavi. Big mistake.

_**Never stop, keep walking.**_

"That's... That's none of your business, Lavi. Free time is starting, by the way. Tell Lenalee I'm not attending today's auditions. I feel sick." said Allen as he ran off.

"Hey Allen come back!" shouted Lavi. Too late. Allen already bolted out of the hallway and out of sight.

* * *

><p>Free time started.<p>

"Hey Lavi! Where's Allen?" asked Lenalee.

"Allen went home early cause he felt sick." explained Lavi.

"Aw that's too bad. I wanted him to audition today. He played so well during English class I thought he was a pro! Ah well, there's always tomorrow... which reminds me... he said he never played a piano in his life yet he played perfectly. Did he lied?" wondered Lenalee out loud.

"He said it came out naturally." replied Lavi.

"And how do you know that?" asked Lenalee, curious that Lavi could answer her questions about Allen.

"I was talking to him after I dragged him out of the Library." explained Lavi simply.

"And after you talked to him he claimed he was sick? Lavi, don't you think every time you open your mouth Allen runs away?" asked Lenalee as she sat on the bench. Lavi sat next to her.

"Now my fault Allen might have a weak stomach." complained Lavi.

"MIGHT. Or perhaps you're just asking sensitive questions. Give him some time. You do realize he's 2 grades lower than you." said Lenalee.

"Age doesn't really matter-" started Lavi.

"C'mon dumb rabbit, are we going to start the audition or not?" interrupted Kanda.

"Aww Yu! You don't have to be so impatient!" teased Lavi. Kanda then placed the tip of his blade near Lavi's throat.

"Don't ever call me that AGAIN." warned Kanda.

"Cut it out you guys. We're going to start the auditions now. I don't want you two to be looking like fools in front of everyone." said Lenalee. Kanda placed his sword back to it's original spot and so the auditions continued.

* * *

><p>Allen panted as he reached home. He threw his backpack on his couch and lay in bed. He wasn't in the mood to do anything. Oh yeah, he had math homework to do... Eh, he'll do it later. But... since Master Cross is here... he's going to have more debts to pay! Groaning, Allen grabbed his backpack, pencil, then head towards the park. He doesn't want to deal with him after he has just dealed with Lavi.<p>

Reaching the park, Allen sat on the bench and did his math homework. It was pretty simple since the class just needs to know how to do fractions. As he finished his homework, Allen's eyes began to droop... is he really that sleepy..?

* * *

><p>Free time came and went. Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda were talking to each other about the auditions and who in their opinion was the best.<p>

"I think Clarissa, the 23rd person to come, did great!" commented Lavi.

"You only picked her cause she's cute." complained Lenalee.

"Hey! She also only made 3 errors in her performance! That is amazing." said Lavi.

"So? Malcom, the 17th person to come, did 2 errors." said Kanda.

"Oh wow! Yu, you were actually listening!" exclaimed Lavi, amazed.

"What else was I suppose to do you dumb rabbit?" growled Kanda.

"Um, guys? Clarissa and Malcom did simple songs such as Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and Hot Cross Buns. That just makes it worse for both of them because they made mistakes in one of the simplest songs in piano." commented Lenalee.

"True... hm, let's stop talking about the auditions and go to the park for some fun!" suggested Lavi.

"I'm not coming." said Kanda as he began to depart into the opposite direction.

"C'mon Yu! It'll be fun!" exclaimed Lavi.

"Stop calling me that!" growled Kanda as he pointed his sword towards Lavi's throat.

"C'mon Lavi, let's just leave Kanda." said Lenalee as she headed toward the park with Lavi following her.

* * *

><p>They reached the park and were not expected to see Allen of all people asleep on the bench. Lavi got a closer inspection and saw that he has just completed his math homework before falling asleep.<p>

"Allen! Wake up! You might get a cold sleeping on the bench!" shouted Lenalee as she proceeded to shake Allen. Allen groaned.

"Mana are you ok... Mana..? Mana don't leave me... Don't go..." Allen mumbled in his sleep as he began to twist and turn.

"Lavi! He's having a nightmare! Try to wake him up!" shouted Lenalee in panic as she began to shake Allen while crying out his name.

"Mana... No... NOO! DON'T HURT MANA!" shouted Allen as he stood up from the bench, panting and sweating heavily.

"Allen! Are you okay? Everything is going to be fine now so calm down!" shouted Lenalee as she hugged Allen. Allen was still panting but when he fully processed the situation, his face began to turn into a deep shade of red.

"_The most popular girl in school... is... hugging me..._" Allen thought.

"Um... Lenalee..? I-I'm fine now... you could stop hugging me." said Allen. Lenalee immediately stopped hugging him.

"Ah sorry Allen! I was just worried. You were having a nightmare." said Lenalee.

"It's okay, that's common." said Allen.

"It's common? That's not good! You know, if you speak about it to your friends, then maybe you can get over it." offered Lavi.

"I... I prefer not to." said Allen. Usually this is the time Allen would make up an excuse and run away, but he wasn't in the mood to go back home and meet up again with Master Cross.

"How about let's go ahead and play in the park?" suggested Lenalee as she dragged Allen off the bench to play with them.

* * *

><p>"Hey Allen! It's getting late. Want a ride home?" asked Lavi.<p>

"Huh?" asked Allen, confused.

"Where do you live?" asked Lavi.

"I... don't want to go home." said Allen, still not wanting to face Master Cross.

"It's getting late. You HAVE to get home. Lenalee already left." said Lavi.

"Um... Just drop me off at the local bar." said Allen.

"What? Why?" asked Lavi.

"Shortlink Proke." said Allen.

"Oh... okay but don't you need a disguise?" asked Lavi. Allen grabbed his backpack and took out a black coat. He then began to put on the coat, mess up his hair, then put on the brown contact lenses.

"See?" said Allen, switching to his Proke voice.

"Huh... okay then." said Lavi as he pulled out his hammer.

"What do you need a hammer for?" asked Proke. Lavi then grabbed Proke by his arm and activated his innocence.

"Big Hammer, Little Hammer, extend extend extend!" shouted Lavi. Proke was, well, very dizzy at the end of the ride.

"Simple, huh?" asked Lavi as he deactivated his innocence.

"I can hardly call it simple..." complained Proke before he entered the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, September 15th, 2011<strong>

The following day, Allen was more or less sleepy. He barely got any sleep due to his late-night poker playing. At least he collected 764$ that night. It's awesome how they're giving Proke a large pot.

* * *

><p>School came as and went very quickly. Everything was really the same. When it was English class, Mr. Yeegar was really surprised that the substitute teacher made everyone do their song right away. He also congratulated Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, and Allen for the high mark.<p>

* * *

><p>The day was finally peaceful... A day filled with butterflies, candies, bubbles, and sunshine.<p>

And you know if I say it's a day filled with butterflies, candies, bubbles, and sunshine, it's a bad thing. Really bad.

* * *

><p><span>"Everybody within the school grounds must evacuate immediately! There's an akuma approaching the school!"<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I hope you guys enjoyed it! There's a lot of dialogue, yes I know, but remember this is just something to place all my boredom on. For some reason I don't really like the beginning of the story. Dunno why I just like the ending. Meh. I feel like this is sooo short. Well, one thing is for sure: It's way shorter than the previous chapter. But I really felt like it should stop here.

(BTW, I wrote the word 'link' in Shortlink for no reason at all. In this chapter I decided it would be fun to say what 'link' meant, when it means nothing. (Okay, kinda confusing xD))


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AND SHORT CHAPTER! I HAVE NO EXCUSE BESIDES WRITER'S BLOCK AND LAZINESS :O**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE I KEEP FORGETTING TO SAY THIS:  
>Remember about Allen's knowledge on the 14th? Well, I decided that he doesn't know about the 14th yet. But remember, authorities such as Cross knows... And maybe not JUST Cross... DUM DUM DUM! I wanted to say it last chapter but I forgot :P<strong>

OMG GUYS THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I IZ SO HAPPY! 11 reviews iz a lot! I guess boredom is now a good thing..? Meh.

Which reminds me, I haven't replied to the reviews for the last two chapters! Gasp! I'll reply to the reviews for the first chapter in this author note, then I'll reply to the reviews for the second chapter in the ending author's note :)

**Reviews for Chapter 1:**

Dhampyric-Insomniac: Awesome. Awesome. Awesome. Thanks for alerting it! ^-^  
><span>allenfan:<span> Thank you and consider the next chapter as done xD  
><span>Saki-nee:<span> Thanks a bunch! I'm only writing these cuz I'm bored though.  
><span>cCA<span>: Thanks but... um what are you referring to? xD  
><span>GoldPhantom and z-eion:<span> Thanks! But remember I'm just continuing this cause I'm bored.  
><span>Animeloverx175:<span> Is it really that good? Thanks for your compliments! I hope you enjoy the other chapters as well! ^-^  
><span>Rogue Soul Alchemist:<span> I'm really grateful that you enjoy it, AND that you care, but I can't ditch my other fanfics xP I even put my Detective Conan fanfics on hold. I don't want to put YET ANOTHER fanfic on hold just to work on the newest one :P But I am having a writer's block on my other D. Gray-Man fanfic, so yeah I'm continuing this until I get rid of my writer's block XP

So pretty much I'm giving a big thank you to all my reviewers! YAY! I also thank people who have favorited and alerted this story! Woot.

I heard from my older brother that elementary school in the USA is from kindergarden to grade 5. I'm not really sure about that... But anyway! Since I'm born in Canada, elementary school for me is from Pre-kindergarden to Grade 6!

ALSO, I DON'T STUDY WHATSOEVER IN ALL OF MY STORIES! I may study the characters, yeah, but not things like what Deoxyribonucleic acid is or what makes a fever. (I figured out what DNA means by chance, I did not study it.)

Also, please remember that they're all young and not as powerful. Allen's 8 years old, Lenalee's 9 years old, and Lavi is 11 years old.

Anyhow, ON WITH DA CHAPTER!:

* * *

><p>It had happened all during English class. Kanda was absent today. Mr. Yeegar made everyone write a story for an exercise. Just when everyone finished passing the sheets to write on, Allen's eye activated.<p>

"Agh!" cried Allen in pain as he shielded his left eye. No way will he let everyone see it!

"Allen! What's wrong?" asked Lavi and Lenalee at the same time. A familiar ding sounded throughout the room, signaling an announcement is being made.

"Everybody within the school grounds must evacuate immediately! There's an akuma approaching the school! All those compatible with innocence in Grade five and six must report to the office immediately!"

Allen felt shivers running through his spine. Just like what his eye predicted. Everyone in the room began to evacuate. Allen, not knowing what to do, followed Lavi, while the whole time blocked his left eye.

"What are we suppose to do?" asked Allen as he ran after Lavi.

"You're suppose to follow the crowd! Only people in grade 5 and six that has innocence could go to the office!" shouted Lavi. Allen looked behind him.

"But everybody's gone!" complained Allen.

"What? Great... Okay Allen, follow me, but stay hidden!" commanded Lavi as he grabbed Allen by the arm and dragged him towards the office.

* * *

><p>A few kids were lined up in the office. Lavi made sure that Allen was hidden behind him so that he won't get in trouble. It's not really a good thing to get in trouble while there's a crisis going on.<p>

"Alright then! Grade six, you use the training you receive from grade five to defeat the akuma. Grade fives, you watch the grade sixers and see how they do it! Stay hidden, and only appear if they need backup! Now hurry up! The akuma is approaching the school grounds!" commanded Komui. Everybody nodded as they left.

* * *

><p>Lavi and Allen followed the rest of the grade fivers into shelter. There is a couple of bricks stacked up, perfect for hiding and watching at the same time.<p>

"Lavi! What's Allen doing here?" asked Lenalee as she crawled near them. The problem of this shelter is that there is a ceiling that is way too low, probably a tiny bit higher than Allen's height.

"He got lost and I couldn't leave him in the school alone." replied Lavi. Lenalee nodded as she sat besides Allen, making sure if an attack comes towards them, she'll protect the 'younger one'.

A grade sixer activated their innocence, which was a bow and arrow. He aimed at the akuma however the akuma moved slightly to the right making his attack miss. The akuma was then about to launch a missile, until an ultra long stick cut the akuma in half. The girl who slashed the akuma with her stick smirked as she made the stick revert back to it's palm size, deactivating her innocence. The boy also deactivated his innocence then high-fived the girl.

"Good things there was only one akuma, if there was more-" the boy stopped as his eyes widened. The akuma was not alone. Many other level 1s began to approach the school grounds.

"Prepare yourself, Iris. More akumas are coming." said the boy as he reactivated his innocence. The girl nodded as she activated her innocence.

"Alright Jacob. I'll cover your back you cover mines. There are akumas approaching from behind you." said Iris as she turned. Jacob turned as well. Together, they fought the akumas. Which was pretty successful...

"Agh!" shouted Jacob in pain. Iris turned around and saw Jacob clutching his arm that was bleeding from a very recent cut.

"Where?" asked Iris, looking around. No akumas was in view.

"ABOVE YOU!" shouted a grade fiver. Too late. A crystallic plaque hit them both on the head, making them unconscious. A crystal-like demon then appeared, levitating in front of them.

"Hm... I'll deal with you two later. But for now..." said the crystal-demon. He turned towards the grade fivers hide-out. Great, that grade fiver blew their cover.

"Take this!" shouted the crystal-demon. The crystal-demon then launched many sharp diamonds towards the shelter! Lavi had just enough time to activate his hammer to block the attack, however not fast enough to cover the whole grade fivers. Just him, Allen, and Lenalee got shielded from the attack. The shelter got destroyed however it's big enough for Allen to hide if he crouches down. The rest of the grade fivers were bruised and unable to move, but thankfully still alive after the impact.

"Allen, you stay here NO MATTER WHAT. Let me and Lenalee handle it." said Lavi. Lavi was dead-serious. He didn't want his friend to die.

"I think we would like to return the favor!" shouted Lenalee as she activated her innocence and kicked the crystal shard right back at the akuma. The akuma dodged it and began to chuckle loudly.

"Is it just you two here to stop me? How puny. And just when I was expecting a challenge!" shouted the akuma as he threw many sharp diamonds at them. Lavi blocked the attack with his hammer, then extended it to strike a hit at the akuma. The akuma stopped shooting the sharp diamonds and moved to the left, however Lenalee ran up to him and was about to deliver a powerful kick, yet too bad the akuma resumed to shoot pointy diamonds, injuring Lenalee's legs. Lenalee collapsed onto the ground! Lavi was about to run to her aid, however the akuma didn't seem to like that action that much as he shot sharp diamonds at Lavi's legs and arms. Lavi cried out in pain as he fell onto the ground.

"LAVI!" shouted Lenalee as she proceeded to crawl towards Lavi, wanting to make sure he's okay. When she reached there, though, the akuma chuckled.

"Perfect. Everyone's together. Now I can destroy you all in one attack." said the akuma. The akuma then began to charge up a very large crystal that will definitely hurt.

Allen couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to lose his only friends. Jumping out of the hide-out (cause the akuma destroyed it), Allen ran towards them. He took off the glove in his left hand, showing his blood-stained hand. Who cares if Lavi told his to stay in the shelter no matter what! He didn't want Lavi to die!

"INNOCENCE! ACTIVATE!" shouted Allen. His metallic-looking arm then appeared. (This is Allen at level 1. Don't worry, he'll get his Crown Clown later ;P)

"A-Allen!" shouted Lenalee in worry and surprise. Allen isn't suppose to get out of his hiding spot! But wait... He has innocence?

"What?" shouted the akuma, turning towards Allen. Too late.

"Pitiful akuma! Let your soul be saved! CROSS GRAVE!" shouted Allen as he slashed the akuma. The akuma was shattered into pieces. His soul was saved. Allen breathed a sigh of relief as his eye stopped reacting.

"A-Allen... You have inno- AGH!" shouted Lavi in pain.

"Lavi!" cried Lenalee.

"I-I'll get the principal but, what happens if another akuma appear?" asked Allen. He shook his head. No time to think about it, Lavi's in need. Allen took a deep breath as he put the two of them on his back.

"A-Allen! No, this is too much for you! I'll get off!" insisted Lenalee.

"No, you're injured too. Hold on." implied Allen. Taking another deep breath, Allen ran as fast as he can while having the two of them on his back.

* * *

><p>"Brother!" shouted Lenalee as they reached the principal's office.<p>

"LENALEE! HOW DARE THESE BOYS TOUCH YOU! ARE YOU OKAY MY LITTLE SISTER?" cried Komui.

"_THEY ARE ACTUALLY RELATED?_" thought Allen.

"No time brother! Lavi's injured! The other grade fivers and sixers are too!" shouted Lenalee. That was then when Komui noticed Lenalee was on her knees cause her legs hurt so much. Komui then immediately grabbed the microphone for everyone in the school and even outside of the school to hear.

"Head Nurse! Please head to the school immediately! LENALEE and all the other kids are injured! BUT DO CARE ABOUT LENALEE FIRST! And, on the lighter note, the akumas have been defeated, so everyone may proceed to the school." said Komui into the microphone.

"Hey Allen, are you okay?" asked Lavi.

"Y-Yeah..." answered Allen weakly. He then fainted while Lavi was still on his back.

"A-Allen? Hey! Al-!" shouted Lavi. But everything turned blank as the voices faded away.

"So... What do you think of Allen?" asked Lavi.

"I don't really know... If you have innocence, you're suppose to wait until around the middle of 4th grade to learn how to activate his innocence. He's just started 3rd grade and he already knows how to activate his innocence perfectly..." started Lenalee.

Allen heard voices. He was getting drowsy... His eyelids slowly opened to reveal Lavi and Lenalee talking to each other.

"Lavi..? Lenalee..?" asked Allen. The two figures turned towards him. Allen was laying down on a white bed. Lavi and Lenalee had bandages on their injured areas, but really not big harm done. Allen suddenly felt dizzy...

"Allen? Are you okay? You've been out way longer than us." said Lenalee as she felt Allen's forehead. She immediately retreated her hand.

"Allen's burning! Call the nurse!" exclaimed Lenalee. Lavi nodded as he went to get the nurse.

* * *

><p>"Allen appears to have a fever. Nothing too serious, but he should be watched just in case the temperature rises. Don't you have someone at home to take care of you?" asked the nurse as she place a cold wet cloth on Allen's forehead.<p>

"N-No... I live alone..." replied Allen, staring at the ceiling.

"Wait a minute! Isn't Cross your master? Shouldn't he be home..?" asked Lavi.

"_Yeah... about that..._" thought Allen.

FLASHBACK!:

_Proke grinned as he got his bag of money. Entering his house, Allen heard snoring in the living room. Taking a quick peek, he saw Cross asleep with many bottles of alcohol surrounding him. He got drunk again. Sighing, Allen changed his clothes then went to bed._

_The next day, Allen woke up a bit groggily as he prepared some breakfast with the remains of his food. Hm... he better go shopping soon. After eating, he stretched but froze in his position as he saw Timcampy on the couch Cross slept in last night._

_"What's wrong Timcampy? Where's Cross?" asked Allen. Timcampy opened his mouth to show a recording of Master Cross._

_Dear dumb apprentice,_

_I will be taking my leave now.  
>Thanks for the bag of money. *Cross held up the bag Proke won last night*<br>I will return some other day. Bye!_

_And with that the message ended. Allen groaned. Why did he leave the bag of money near the living room? Sighing, he prepared for school. Unknowingly to him, Timcampy went inside his right sleeve._

END OF FLASHBACK!

"Master Cross... isn't home..." replied Allen.

"He just came home then left? Some master he is." muttered Lavi.

"H-How about we take care of him? You know, I watch over him one day and Lavi does the other." suggested Lenalee.

"Yes but you have school." replied the nurse.

"It doesn't really matter! We have high grades anyway!" replied Lavi.

"A...Alright... BUT Allen must stay here at all times. You also need your guardian's permission." said the nurse strictly. The two kids nodded as they departed to tell their guardians.

* * *

><p>Lenalee hastened my steps as she found the certain shortcut she was looking for. Pushing a movable locker aside, Lenalee entered the room behind the locker and closed the locker for any people who happen to pass by. Looking around, the place is completely dark, but luckily Lenalee knew this place by heart. Turning to her right, she scrambled to go into a narrow corridor of the school. Really, the school has so much secret areas and passageways that it's impossible to count! With the school being big isn't helpful either. It takes WEEKS to memorize the whole place! In fact, even Komui doesn't know every single place without checking the blueprint... which he lost. Entering another room, there was a window which let light come in. Wiping the dust off her, she crawled into a crack of the wall. She then moved a wooden board aside and found herself into the office. Placing the board back to it's original spot, she looked around for Komui.<p>

Komui was sitting at his desk, frowning at his pile of work.

"Brother..." started Lenalee.

"OH DEAREST LENALEE! Johnny is so horrible! He's making me do soooo much work! Why can't people understand MY feelings for once? OH AND ARE YOU OKAY MY LENALEE? Did those boys ruined your purity? THEY'RE GOING TO PAY!" insisted Komui, crying his soul out, wetting Lenalee's clothes.

"Brother... Allen's sick. Can I look after him?" asked Lenalee.

"You? And a boy? NO WAY!" exclaimed Komui, still wetting Lenalee's clothes.

"It's just Allen." implied Lenalee.

"YES, AND ONE DAY ALLEN WILL RUIN YOUR PURITY!" shouted Komui. Lenalee frowned as she kicked Komui all the way to the other side of the room.

"Get real brother! Allen's just 8 years old! I'm going to watch over him anyway." stated Lenalee as she left the office re-using her shortcut.

"No!" shouted Komui dramatically. It just so happens that Johnny was passing by.

"Komui... get back to work. I have more papers for you to sign." said Johnny as he gave Komui another huge pile of papers.

"_Allen Walker... once you get healed, you'll wish you have never met Lenalee..._" muttered Komui evilly as he unwillingly went back to work, pouting all the way.

* * *

><p>Lavi walked by the empty hallways. Everyone is still in class. There are about 15 minutes until free time, though. Passing by hallway to hallway, he went to the place of choice.<p>

"Hey! Old Panda!" shouted Lavi. The place of choice was the school's library. His voice echoed at the high walls of the library. The librarian, Bookman, appeared and kicked Lavi in the face.

"I am not an old panda you dumb successor!" shouted Bookman (A/N: Sorry, I embarrassingly don't know what Bookman calls Lavi =O)

"Really? Oh yeah and gramps, do you mind if I take care of Allen while he's sick? Yes? Okay see ya!" exclaimed Lavi as he ran off without letting Bookman saying a word. Bookman shook his head.

"_Kids these days..._" he mumbled as he organized a few books that has been placed into the wrong place.

* * *

><p>Lenalee pushed the movable locker out of the way as she head towards the Nurse's office. Opening the door, she smiled.<p>

"Ok! I got my brother to say yes!" exclaimed Lenalee to the Head Nurse. Lavi suddenly barged into the door.

"Gramps agreed!" shouted Lavi as he approached Allen. Allen was previously sleeping, however due to Lavi's shout, he woke up.

"Hey Lavi..." said Allen with a weak smile.

"Allen, you should rest. You won't recover if you don't rest." said Lavi with a smile.

"Right..." replied Allen.

"How about... Hm... what's your favorite food?" asked Lavi.

"Mitarashi Dango." replied Allen. Lavi grinned.

"How about once your fever's gone, I'll get Jerry to serve as much Mitarashi Dangos as you want! Then there's going to be a huge celebration with the other 5th graders!" exclaimed Lavi.

"Okay... that sounds good..." replied Allen as his smile grew larger.

"Alright kids, I heard the news about your band. You better go now, there's five minutes until free time starts." said the Head Nurse.

"But what about Allen?" protested Lenalee. Suddenly, Timcampy appeared from Allen's sleeve.

"What's that? Is that a golem?" wondered Lavi out loud. Lenalee's eyes widened.

"That's Mr. Cross' golem!" exclaimed Lenalee. Timcampy then sat on the pillow Allen was laying down on.

"Maybe the golem wants to watch over Allen." joked Lavi. But apparently Lenalee took it literally.

"Great idea! Timcampy, Mr. Cross' Golem, can record things and play them! If he sees there's something wrong, he'll report to us. Won't you, Timcampy?" asked Lenalee. Timcampy nodded.

"Good! We're going to be in the gym if you need us. It's just straight ahead." explained Lenalee. Timcampy nodded.

"Well, if you don't need me, I have other patients to go to." said the Head Nurse as she packed her things and left to go to the other room. The two kids nodded as they left to go to the gym.

* * *

><p>The auditions were really normal. Well, besides the fact that Kanda was absent for the whole day. Really, some were back, and some were REALLY bad. There wasn't a single song, NOT EVEN A SIMPLE ONE, that had a mistake. Seriously, how is it even possible to mess up in Hot Cross Buns? (AN: Sorry, it's just the easiest song I know.)

* * *

><p>When school's out, Lenalee and Lavi visited Allen. Opening the door, they come to a shocking realization.<p>

ALLEN'S GONE!

They panicked, however thankfully a nurse came and told them that Allen has been transferred to his house. And they were about to bring his homework in...

"Do you know where he lives?" asked Lavi.

"No, but..." said the nurse, pointing at Lenalee, "...You should know. Your brother's the principal, right? He should have every student's address."

"Huh... That's true! Thanks!" said Lenalee as she and Lavi went to the office.

* * *

><p>"LENALEE! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME WITH ALL THE WORK?" complained Komui, hugging her the millisecond he spotted her.<p>

"Brother, it's your job." replied Lenalee.

"Yes! AND IT'S MY JOB AS A BROTHER TO INSURE YOUR SAFETY! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME FOR ALLEN?" cried Komui.

"I didn't leave you, Allen just needed help." complained Lenalee.

"YEAH? SO! WHAT ABOUT MY NEEDS? JOHNNY IS BEING SO MEAN TO ME! I HAD TO WORK ALL DAY!" replied Komui. Lenalee sighed.

"Hey, Komui! We need Allen's address to bring him his homework!" said Lavi.

"We..? NO WAY IS LENALEE GOING INTO A ROOM WITH TWO BOYS! THAT WILL RUIN HER PURITY!" shouted Komui.

"Brother, I can handle myself. Where's the address?" asked Lenalee, feeling uncomfortable. It's not like she hated her brother, TOTALLY NOT, it's just that it's starting to get annoying how Komui won't let her spend time with her friends.

"Here. I went on Komui's computer and got the address for you." said Johnny as he handed over the paper to Lavi.

"JOHNNY! You traitor!" shouted Komui.

"Komui, Allen is living ALONE. I think he at least deserves someone to watch over him." said Johnny as he left. Komui continued to beg to Lenalee so that she won't go, but Lenalee just kicked her all the way to the other side of the room and left with Lavi.

* * *

><p>Arriving at Allen's house, they found out that the door is opened.<p>

"Allen? Are you there?" asked Lenalee. She entered and saw a door leading to a room that was slightly opened. She opened the door to reveal Allen in his bed, sleeping. She breathed in relief that he's okay.

"Hey, Lenalee! Check this out!" exclaimed Lavi.

"Ssh! You'll wake- Lavi! Don't look at other people's stuffs!' exclaimed Lenalee, though she tried her best to keep her voice down.

"How can I not look? Look at all of the cool games he has! Look! He has all of my favorite video games! Hm... Maybe I should ask him if I can borrow it then never return it..." said Lavi.

"Lavi! Put that down!" shouted Lenalee. She quickly covered her mouth as she realized she was loud. Allen groaned.

"Mana... I will... never stop walking... MANA... MANA!" shouted Allen as he woke up, panting. He then quickly retreated his head and head back to bed, feeling feverish.

"Allen!" shouted Lenalee. Allen turned towards his two friends.

"Lenalee... Lavi... What are you guys doing here..?" asked Allen.

"To give you your homework. Mr. Yeegar wants us to write a story about any dream or daydream." explained Lavi as he placed the homework neatly onto the desk near Allen's bed.

"Thanks..." thanked Allen.

"Don't sweat it! Besides, Mr. Yeegar expects you to do it AFTER you recovered. So you shouldn't really worry about homework anyway." grinned Lavi. Allen nodded. And for the rest of the night, they spoke about themselves, what happened at the auditions, and stuffs that isn't really important. Allen soon fell asleep.

"We better go. My brother and Bookman will get mad if we stay out late." said Lenalee.

"Bookman probably won't mind if I sleep over. You go on ahead." said Lavi, grinning. Lenalee nodded.

"Okay, I trust you. And PLEASE don't put marker over his face." said Lenalee. Lavi pouted. "Bye Allen and Lavi!" said Lenalee as she left.

"Bye!" replied Lavi. Lavi then continued to watch Allen for most of the night, until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Ending Note:<strong>

Yes! Another chapter complete! But there is sooo much dialogue =P

**Reply to reviews at chapter 2:**

GoldPhantom and z-eion: Sorry! I might remake it so you guys could understand :)  
><span>Dhampyric-Insomniac<span>: Haha, that's how I would be like too if I'm not the one who wrote this. ;)  
><span>Rogue Soul Alchemist<span>: Allen is kinda young to be kickin' any butts, but yeah, he's still awesome xD Too bad he has a fever :(  
><span>p junchai<span>: Thank you! I also always wanted to read this kind of story; Filled with younger versions of Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and the rest of the cast, elementary school, bands, and innocence! Too bad nobody else had that idea :/ So I decided to give it a shot for no reason at all ^-^

THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! But remember, I also like it when people point out my mistakes! And please review! More reviews = More inspiration = Faster Updates! Ok... maybe not faster updates depending on my mood, but yeah, reviews really helps! So pwease?


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! :D**

Sup guys! Sorry for the late update! Oh noes I feel hyper today :D I am in a good mood so I pretty much abandoned my previous laziness and continued this story! Yay! *Fist pumps*

**DA REPLIES for the awesome reviews on chapter 3!**  
><span>Okami-G:<span> Haha maybe I'll do that for missions XP MAYBE. Ok not really but because of your idea I thought about doing that in a similar fashion. Yay XD  
><span>Dhampyric-Insomniac:<span> Eh... Ok. To be honest I read stories in the bathroom too .; My brother says (he's older so I listen to him unless it's incredibly dumb xD) that it's only in certain areas around the USA. But whatev thanks for reviewing all of my chapters! :D  
><span>Rogue Soul Alchemist:<span> Was Komui really funny? I was just trying to make him sound less OOC by doing his famed sister complex :) Yeah I know Lenalee and Lavi are so awesome xD Ok maybe I'm too hyper XP But whatev! This chapter is about why Kanda wasn't at school! YAY! XD  
><span>GoldPhantom and z-eion:<span> Was last chapter seriously funny? OK now I'm giving my boredom too much credit. xD  
><span>Hascuko<span>: Thanks! To tell the truth I'm not really continuing this story ASAP. I just continue when I'm in the mood XP No mistakes? YAY! *dances* (Ok I should really calm down now XP)  
><span>violettruth:<span> Yay you said awesome twice! X3 I'm seriously going to handshake my boredom part of myself... if that's possible. Thanks!

Thank you all reviewers! *Looks back at my replies* Oops... Okay maybe it isn't really a good idea to reply when I'm hyper O.o I suppose when I don't have sugar everyday I become hyper and when I do have sugar I calm down o.o Or maybe cause my summer IS SOOOO BORING! *sadface*

Oh yeah and I decided to try a tiny bit harder! Yay!

This story is incredibly AU and is really OOC! You know why? Cause Kanda isn't swearing! *Insert cued gasps and dramatic music* ! I just don't wanna raise the rating, ok?

I'm repeating once more that I got no idea how to cure a fever or really anything about fevers .; Oh yeah, and I kinda mixed the original storyline. You know, I made things appear from the late and early times of the series. (Like Allen not gaining Crown Clown but discovered the 14th's room)

BTW, the Noah are much younger than just seven years younger. They're also around elementary school age.

Anyhow! ON WITH DA CHAPTER! (Warning, my emotions are contagious and may affect the story a tiny bit)

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, September 16th, 2011<strong>

Lavi heard the sound of ringing that pierced through his sleep. His eye opened to reveal a familiar ceiling... but it's not his room's ceiling... where was he again? He stood up to reveal that he sat on a chair. The ringing kept continuing until he heard a groan and the tap of a button. Light shone through the window to reveal a familiar surrounding. Oh yeah, that's right! He is in Allen's room!

"Morning Moyashi-chan!" greeted Lavi.

"Morning..." moaned Allen as he hid himself deeper in his blanket.

"How's your fever going?" asked Lavi as he yawned.

"Better than yesterday. I don't feel as dizzy." replied Allen. The door then opened to reveal Lenalee. In the background, you can faintly hear Komui sobbing and shouting: "LENALEE! WHY!"

"Hey Lenalee! How's it going?" asked Lavi.

"Great! Is Allen okay?" asked Lenalee as she placed her backpack near the chair Lavi sat on.

"He said he isn't as dizzy." explained Lavi.

"That's great! Here. I made buttered-toast for both of you. Because of Allen's big appetite, I doubt there isn't anything in the fridge." giggled Lenalee as she handed over two sandwiches that were held in a plastic bag. Lavi took one of the sandwiches and began to munch on it.

"So it's your turn today?" asked Lavi as he sat on the chair.

"Yup! You better hurry if you want to make it to school today. You're still wearing the same clothes as yesterday." commented Lenalee.

"Right. Well, that shouldn't take long." grinned Lavi as he grabbed his hammer.

"Of course... Well, I'll be there at recess. After recess I need to head out of school to watch over Allen. See ya Lavi!" exclaimed Lenalee.

"Bye Lenalee! Bye Allen!" waved Lavi as he dashed outside. He ignored the weeping Komui as he activated his innocence. _Home, Here I come!_

* * *

><p>Lavi grinned as he arrived at his house.<p>

"I'm home!" shouted Lavi as he entered.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" asked Bookman.

"Hey hey, were you worried about me? Well I am old enough to take care of myself, old panda." exclaimed Lavi proudly.

"WHO WOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT YOU?" asked Bookman as he bonked Lavi on the head (panda styled :3).

"OW! That hurt! I was at Allen's place in case you're wondering. Sheesh. Anyhow, I gotta prepare for school. See ya later, old coot!" exclaimed Lavi as he dashed off to his room to get changed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at some other place which I am not going to tell you... yet. : (AN: xD)

"Hey, Is it really true, Millenie? That the traitor has reappeared?" asked Road as she licked a lollipop. (A/N: Now I want a lollipop! :/)

"Yes, Road. I believe that I already know who he is." said the Earl as he showed a couple of papers.

"Huh... So what am I suppose to do?" asked Road.

"Your mission is..." started the Earl.

* * *

><p>Lavi grinned as he looked at his surroundings. Many kids were on route to their separate schools, birds are chirping, dogs are barking... it was really a casual day. Lavi then took out his hammer and activated his innocence.<p>

"Big Hammer, Little Hammer, Extend Extend Extend!" commanded Lavi as his hammer, well, extended. He soon enough reached his destination. Black Order Elementary. School's starting in a couple of minutes, so he better hurry up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, (AN: AGAIN?) at once again yet some other place:

"How was it?" asked a voice as he adjusted his glasses.

"Just how I expected it to be." answered another voice. The owner of the other voice lit up a cigar.

"I thought so. The results were excellent." said yet another person.

"What are you both going to do if 'it' appears?" asked the person with the cigar.

"That's up to the others." replied the person.

"But are you sure it's okay if they don't know yet?" asked the person with glasses.

"Yeah. Besides, they'll probably find out in due time. Which reminds me, did you figured it out? The reason the others played so perfectly? You did do the dust thing and made him stay." commented the person with the cigar.

"He and the other members did some activity in their spare time so it's really a skill to them. He also said that it was the others who started with the beat." answered the person with glasses.

"So they could possibly have known?" asked the person.

"Perhaps." replied the person with glasses.

"Well, it's time for both of you to do your jobs." said the person with the cigar as he prepared to leave.

"I am not going to have the hunters' bait on me." chuckled the person with glasses as he handed over sheets of paper. The person with the cigar cursed.

"Give it to 'him'." growled the person with the cigar before running away. The person with glasses sighed as he pocketed the sheets of papers.

"That guy... he's really troublesome, isn't he?" asked the person. The person with glasses nodded in agreement.

"Wait a minute... isn't 'he' not there?" asked the person with the glasses.

"Apparently yes." sighed the person.

(A/N: Confusing conversation, but I wanted to keep things hidden ;D)

* * *

><p>Social Studies came up! Lavi grinned as he took his seat. As he took his seat, a familiar figure entered the room.<p>

"YUU-CHAN!" shouted Lavi as he hugged Kanda.

"Get off of me you dumb rabbit!" threatened Kanda as he pointed his sword towards Lavi.

"But you were absent yesterday! I missed you! Where were you?" asked Lavi, still not letting go of Kanda.

"I sneezed and Tiedoll thought I had a cold. Now get off of me before I slice you in half!" growled Kanda.

FLASHBACK!

_"Hey Kanda!" shouted Daisya as he practiced around with his soccer ball. (A/N: Does Daisya call Kanda 'Yuu' or just 'Kanda'?) Daisya was outside while Kanda leaned onto the glass door that leads to outside._

_"What is it?" asked Kanda, kind of angered that his adopted older brother is breaking his peace._

_"The school's having a soccer tournament soon! Want to practice with me?" asked Daisya as he kicked his soccer ball onto a tree. On cue was the sound of a door opening._

_"No. I'm going to meditate in my room. Don't bother me." replied Kanda as he headed towards his room. On his way to his room, he had to pass by the living room. In the living room Tiedoll was dusting the TV and just so happens Kanda was within range of the dusting. Kanda then sneezed._

_"Oh no Yuu! Are you having a cold? Don't worry! I will bring you to bed right away!" exclaimed Tiedoll as he grabbed Kanda by the armpits and dragged him towards his room. Of course, Kanda protested, but his protests fell on deaf ears. (A/N: Does Tiedoll call Kanda 'Yuu' or 'Kanda'? .;)_

END OF THE FLASHBACK!

"But I'm lonely!" protested Lavi.

"Then go bother the Short stack and/or Lenalee!" replied Kanda.

"But Yuu! Beansprout is sick and Lenalee is watching over him!" complained Lavi.

"Don't call me that!" shouted Kanda as he grabbed his sword and pointed it ar Lavi's throat, causing Lavi to back away. The bell rang signaling class is starting, so Lavi immediately headed towards his desk as if nothing happened.

* * *

><p>The morning passed by pretty quickly. During class, Kanda thought about what happened when he was 'supposedly' sick.<p>

IT'S THE RETURN OF THE FLASHBACK!

_Kanda was growling as he was forced into bed. Morning came and since Tiedoll had to go to school for his job, he left Noise in charge of him. Noise and Tiedoll discussed it secretly in another room before Noise heading towards Kanda's room._

_"Tiedoll is really exaggerating, isn't he?" asked Noise, seeing that Kanda's perfectly fine._

_"I rather stay in bed than be with that dumb usagi and moyashi." replied Kanda, staring at the ceiling._

_"That reminds me! Tiedoll heard from Yeegar that you and three other kids performed a song and got a high note. You're really good at the guitar, aren't you?" asked Noise._

_"That's because that dumb rabbit and Lenalee dragged me into playing in our spare time. We gained some skills doing that." replied Kanda._

_"Isn't that project for four people?" asked Noise, "I bet Lenalee and Lavi were there, but who's the last person?"_

_"Moyashi." replied Kanda._

_"Who's that?" asked Noise._

_"Some Short stack that joined our class." answered Kanda. The conversation shortly ended. They didn't really talked about much and the day came and went quickly._

IT'S THE END OF THE RETURN OF THE FLASHBACK!

Why did Noise brought that up? Eh, it's probably for no reason at all.

The bell rang and broke Kanda's train of thought. It's recess.

* * *

><p>Lenalee checked the time. It's soon recess.<p>

"Ok Allen, I got my cell phone number written down. So if you need me, just call. I'll be at school for the auditions." said Lenalee as she placed a portable phone near her phone number. Allen nodded weakly.

"Bye Lenalee." said Allen.

"Bye Allen! I'm using your spare key, okay?" asked Lenalee as she locked the door then left the house. She's soon late. Activating her innocence, Lenalee dashed towards the school.

After Lenalee was gone, Allen laid onto his bed in silence. The silence was peaceful... After a couple of minutes, Allen was about to sleep, but...

The sound of a crash through his window was heard.

What was that?

Allen's left eye activated.

Allen cuddled deeper into his blankets but froze when he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"So Road, this is the place." said the unfamiliar voice.

"Yup! I heard he was sick. What do you think, Tyki?" asked Road happily, looking around.

"I think you're only happy because you get to skip school because of this." commented Tyki. Road giggled. There was the sound of footsteps. Probably three pairs of feet. Allen reached for the phone and dialed Lenalee's cell phone number while muffling the sound the phone makes.

"_Pick up pick up pick up..._" thought Allen desperately.

* * *

><p>It was near the end of the audition. A person just ended his song, which was the very shortened version of Ode To Joy, with 4 mistakes. Lavi wrote the person's name, song, and mistakes. Just then, Lenalee's cell phone rang. Let's see, only four people know her phone number... Komui was busy with work, Lavi and Kanda were right beside her, so all that left with...<p>

"Hello? Allen? Is there something wrong?" asked Lenalee.

_"Lenalee... burglars... One akuma too..." said Allen, making sure to keep his voice down._

"WHAT? Don't worry Allen! We'll come right away!" exclaimed Lenalee, standing up. She then shut her cell phone. Running, she went outside of the gym to be greeted with many children. Lavi and Kanda in confusion followed her.

"SORRY EVERYONE! THERE'S AN EMERGENCY THAT IS NEEDED TO BE TAKEN CARE OF RIGHT AWAY! THE AUDITIONS ARE CANCELLED FOR THE REST OF THE DAY! THEY WILL CONTINUE ON, HOWEVER, JUST UNTIL SEPTEMBER THE 21ST!" shouted Lenalee as she bolted out of school with her two friends following her.

"What happened?" asked Lavi.

"Allen's in trouble! He said there's an akuma!" exclaimed Lenalee as she activated her innocence. Lavi nodded as he activated his. Together, Lenalee ran while Lavi used his hammer. Kanda clung onto Lavi's hammer as they made their way towards Allen's house.

* * *

><p>Allen sighed in relief that the burglars haven't heard him. As he was about to place the phone back to it's original position, his hand slipped and the phone hit the floor, making a thud.<p>

"Hey! Tyki! I heard something!" exclaimed Road excitingly as she opened the door to Allen's bedroom wide. Road seemed to be about a year older than Allen. The two stared... And stared... and stared...

"KYAAAAA! HE'S SOO ADORABLE!" exclaimed Road as she hugged Allen. Allen was too shocked to say anything. I mean, three burglars suddenly entered his house and one of them is hugging him. Really hugging him. And he can't breathe now that he was caught in her bear hug. Another figure entered the room. He seems about a year older than Lavi.

"Road, stop hugging him. He can't breathe." commented Tyki. Road pouted as she let go, leaving Allen a chance to inhale.

"Who are you guys?" asked Allen as yet another person entered the room. That person was way older than the two and is about in his late twenties.

"Aww! Tyki he is super uber cute why can't I play with him?" asked Road. Innocent enough, unless you met Road.

"Um, Road, we actually want him to come alive." said Tyki. Road pouted.

"I just want to test him with candles..." argued Road.

"Akuma, show yourself." said Allen, glaring at the third person. Tyki and Road were surprised that Allen knew the third person was an akuma. The akuma grinned as he revealed his true form. It was a level 1 akuma.

"So, what are you going to do? There's an akuma ready to attack you." said Tyki. Allen took off his glove to reveal his blood-red hand.

"Innocence! Activate!" commanded Allen.

"The Noah has innocence?" said Tyki in surprise as Allen sliced the level 1.

"You were saying? Now why are you here?" asked Allen as his left eye deactivated.

"To get you to join our school." said Tyki, though Allen felt it wasn't just about joining their school...

"I refuse, I already go to a great school and have good friends." replied Allen, "Now get out."

"How rude... we came all this way and you're asking us to get out." commented Tyki.

"First of all, YOU BROKE INTO MY HOUSE. Second of all, I don't even know you!" shouted Allen. Suddenly, his left eye reactivated.

"Really? Well then my name is Tyki and this is Road. Now would you join us? It's free." explained Tyki.

"You brought back up..." muttered Allen. He then ran out of the house and into his backyard. No way will he want to break his house! Do you know how much it took to buy it?

"Hey! Where are you going?" asked Road as she and Tyki dashed outside. Allen glared at the akumas who have appeared. Suddenly, three of them got destroyed all at the same time.

"Hi Moyashi-chan!" greeted Lavi as they stood in front of him, innocence activated.

"My name is Allen!" complained Allen.

"No time to be complaining, Beansprout. There are others coming." stated Kanda. It was true. Soon enough, four more akumas appeared. Allen jumped high in the air.

"CROSS GRAVE!" shouted Allen as all of the level 1s were destroyed simultaneously. They then heard clapping. Turning around, the three saw Tyki and Road clapping.

"Very good, very good... Well, we'll see each other again some other time. And perhaps not just on the battlefield." said Tyki as he began to part. Road opened up a door.

"WAIT! WHO ARE YOU GUYS REALLY AND WHAT IS YOUR TRUE PURPOSE OF COMING HERE?" shouted Allen.

"Allen! Behind you!" shouted Lenalee. Allen turned around as a bullet narrowly missed him. Three more akumas have appeared. Kanda sliced the first one, Lavi extended his hammer and made it go through the second akuma, and Lenalee kicked the third.

"Thanks guys." thanked Allen. He turned around. The two were gone.

"No prob! Hey... Allen you seemed okay! Is your fever gone?" asked Lavi. Lenalee placed her hand on Allen's forehead.

"It's really gone down! You're at your normal temperature!" exclaimed Lenalee.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Lavi as he fist pumped, "How about we go to that bakery shop really close by to celebrate?"

"But you said-" started Allen.

"That sounds like a great idea! Kanda, are you coming?" asked Lenalee.

"I hate sweets. Go without me." said Kanda.

"Fine then... Come on Short stack!" exclaimed Lavi as he grabbed Allen by the arm.

"My name is Allen!" shouted Allen, but he let himself get dragged by Lavi anyway. School was nearly over and it was free time, so it really wasn't unusual for them to be out at this time.

Allen grinned as he ordered 15 strawberry cakes, 10 vanilla muffins, and 5 cinnamon rolls while Lavi just ordered 1 chocolate muffin and Lenalee ordered 1 slice of chocolate cake. Allen then ate them all in records time and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Um, Short stack? You do realize this is just a snack, right?" asked Lavi.

"I know. If this was dinner, I would of ordered like 30 strawberry cakes." said Allen.

"Okay..." replied Lavi as he finished his muffin. Lenalee smiled.

"I heard from my brother that since Allen is a parasitic type user, he uses more energy than us so he has to eat a lot." explained Lenalee.

"Makes sense. Though I really wonder where does the food go in such a small person." grinned Lavi.

"I'm not THAT short!" pouted Allen. The two other members of the group laughed.

The day came and went. Soon enough, they had to depart. Waving their good byes, Allen headed towards his house to dress up as Shortlink Proke, then proceeded towards the bar. Really, it's awesome how they keep demanding for rematches even if they don't have any money left.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, September 17th, 2011<strong>

It is Saturday today. Allen felt somewhat great as he did his normal morning routines. Checking his cell phone, he saw that he had a new message from Lavi- Wait, since when did he got his phone number? Must be when he was sick at bed. He then read the text message:

_Hey Beansprout! Sorry I couldn't see your expression right now ;) I'm busy.  
>~Lavi~<em>

Allen blinked. What does he mean by that? Entering his kitchen to fetch some breakfast, his eyes widened at the sight of a large bag. On it was a sticky note:

_I know there really isn't much of a celebration, but enjoy! THIS is what I meant by I couldn't see your expression right now ;D_

Allen opened the bag. In it were like fifty Mitarashi Dangos. Allen smiled. A sudden idea popped into his head. He began to call Lenalee and together they did some intense planning! (A/N: =O)

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday, September 18th, 2011<strong>

Lavi breathed a sigh of relief as he launched himself towards his bed. Yesterday was tiring. Bookman made him do sooo much work. Hm... maybe he should call Allen and see if he has any plans. Lavi grabbed his cell phone and called his number. No reply. He then decided to text Allen.

_Are you busy? I'm free.  
>~Lavi~<em>

Pressing send, Lavi looked outside of the window. There were kids here and there running around. They all seemed so carefree. Lavi then felt his phone vibrate, signaling there's a new message. He opened his cell phone to check the new message out. It was from Allen. That was quick.

_Go to Lenalee's house at 12:00 PM (lunchtime).  
>~Allen~<em>

Lavi looked at Allen's message questionably. He then checked the time. 11:45 AM. Well, since he has nothing to do, he can probably take a 15 minute walk towards Lenalee's house.

* * *

><p>Stepping outside, he breathed the fresh air. He passed by a couple of shops until he reached his destination. Lenalee's house. He rang the doorbell but there was no reply. Sighing, he was about to go, until he tried to open the door. Which worked. The house was dark. Where is Allen and Lenalee? Suddenly, he felt a presence hug him and the lights went on.<p>

"Thanks Lavi! You did said we're going to have a huge celebration with the other grade fivers, didn't you?" asked the person who hugged him. It was Allen. And behind Allen was all the other grade fivers.

"A-Allen!" said Lavi, really having nothing else to say. Allen let Lavi go and smiled.

"This is a thank you for the Mitarashi Dango! I waited for today because you said you weren't busy today! I also made Jerry make lots of Yakiniku! Lenalee said that was your favorite food. I also got Jerry to make a huge chocolate cake since Lenalee loves chocolate cakes! Really, this party is also for both of you as a thank you for taking care of me when I got sick!" explained Allen. Someone then whispered to Lenalee.

"You know, now that I think about, wasn't the lights and the hugs a bit dramatic?" asked the person. Lenalee shook her head.

"Thanks again, Allen!" exclaimed Lenalee as she hugged Allen. Lavi heard a couple of complaints from the boys because Lenalee is hugging Allen.

"C'mon! Let's have some fun!" exclaimed Lavi as he fist pumped. Everyone else fist pumped as well.

* * *

><p>The day came and went like a blink of an eye. Waving goodbye to Lenalee, Allen and Lavi began to chat as they walked.<p>

"How was the party?" asked Allen.

"It was awesome!" exclaimed Lavi.

"That's good to know. See? You kept your word." commented Allen.

"Yeah, but without you and Lenalee, it would of never happened." said Lavi. Allen grinned.

"Thanks. The mitarashi dango was good!" exclaimed Allen.

"So was the Yakiniku- Where are we going?" asked Lavi.

"Woops, we took the wrong turn-" Allen was interrupted by the sounds of sobbing. Curious, the two went towards the source. To their surprise, sitting down with only a pair of boxers left was...

"KRORY!" exclaimed Allen and Lavi at the same time.

"Hey. Didn't your parents told you not to stay out late at night?" asked someone. He had black hair and swirly glasses. The man tensed, however, when he saw their faces, but said nothing. He then faced Krory. "So, how about it, another round?"

"Y-Yeah... b-but..." started Krory.

"Hey, what are you doing, Krory?" asked Allen to Krory. Krory whimpered.

"These... these men invited me to a game called poker. And before I know it, I ended up like this." explained Krory. Krory then sneezed.

"_You got hustled..._" thought Allen.

"Hey hey, don't run away. If you're a man, you'll see it through the end-" started the man with glasses. Allen then grabbed Lavi's scarf and showed it to the three men.

"This scarf is really warm. I bet this for all of Krory's clothes." said Allen.

"HEY ALLEN! THAT'S MY SCARF!" protested Lavi. But his protest fell on deaf ears.

"You're on." said the man.

* * *

><p>It's been only a couple of minutes.<p>

JUST a couple of minutes...

And JUST a couple of rounds of poker...

"Call." called Allen as he showed his hand with a chuckle. A pile of clothes was behind him.

"A royal straight... FLUSH?" said the three men. They only have their boxers on.

"I win again." smiled Allen.

"ARGH!" yelled the men as they threw their cards in the air.

"What's going on? We should be dealing him the bad cards and yet..." whispered one of the men to the other two.

"We're being hustled." continued the man with the swirly glasses.

"We let our guard down thinking he's just a kid. He's not just anyone... he's a pro!" continued the last man.

"_Too easy..._" thought Allen.

"Argh! One more time!" shouted one of the men.

"Alright. But make sure you wash your underwear before handing it over." said Allen as he began to 'play with the cards' when secretly he's sneaking some into his sleeves.

"You're amazing, Allen!" praised Krory.

"Hey Allen... I know you're Shortlink Proke and all... but how in the world are you such a pro in poker?" asked Lavi.

"That's because I'm cheating." smiled Allen.

"W-What? You're that kind of guy?" asked Lavi.

"Well, they were the ones who started this with Krory." said Allen. He was about to get a card from the deck, when Lavi saw a couple of cards slipping out of his sleeve.

"I NEVER lose at cards. During my training, because of Master Cross, I had to pay huge amounts of debts. So because of that, I had to focus in polishing my skills." explained Allen.

"Skills?-" asked Lavi. Though he flinched when he saw Allen. There was an evil aura radiating from him.

"How many games have I won? I won't show mercy. It's three versus one, so all I am doing is playing fair." said Allen as he laughed evilly.

"_Allen's growing dark... Exactly what does he mean by 'training'?_" wondered Lavi.

"Call! Four of a kind!" called Allen.

"WHAT?" shouted the three other men. Allen smiled 'innocently'.

"_So evil..._" thought Lavi.

* * *

><p>After the poker matches, Allen handed their clothes back over.<p>

"Boy, we aren't just going to accept your pity." said the man with swirly glasses.

"Eh? Then why are you clinging onto the clothes?" asked Allen.

"Ehehe... well..." started the man.

"Autumn's coming up. You might as well take them." said Allen as he gave them the clothes. The man with swirly glasses then tossed the deck of cards in the air.

"Take it as a gift." said the man. Allen grabbed it.

"Thanks!" said Allen as the three men and one kid left.

"We better get home. Bye Fangboy!" exclaimed Lavi. Krory, back to his full clothes, waved back.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, September 19th, 2011<strong>

Allen woke up by the sound of ringing. Oh yeah... it's a school day today... groaning, he did his morning routines. He grabbed the pile of homework he has just completed and stuffed it in his backpack. Dashing outside, he breathed the fresh air. It's another day.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE!<strong>

I wanted to make this chapter longer but in the middle of it my hyperness ran out. Aww... Anyhow, I think I made lots of A/N here. Meh... Sowwy. Also, it's really confusing in some parts, yes I know, but it'll be cleared up soon. BTW, I really think this chapter was very bad, so I was planning to do a remake of it, but I really don't know what's there to change. I don't like this chapter that much cause of some parts... *sadface* So well, um, REVIEW! I honestly appreciate the reviews you guys give me!

Haen: You just enjoy replying to them cause your lazy.  
>Vault: Stop being such a meanie<br>Haen: Whatever.  
>Vault: REVIEW!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

SORRY FOR THE PRETTY LATE UPDATE! I have no excuse besides writer's block and other things that caught my attention and made me forget about updating this fic xD

I can't believe I already reached up to chapter 5! This is the longest story I've ever written, EVER. Yay ^-^ Though this chapter is probably gonna get boring X3

BTW the Black Order Elementary is in the USA... Even if I never went outside of Canada O= Also, I know I already mentioned this, but I'm mixing the story line quite a lot. So really this is a mixture of things that has happened in the early times and the late times.

REPLIES TO THE AWESOME REVIEWS ON CHAPTER 4!

Rogue Soul Alchemist: I like dark Allen ^^ Thanks!  
><span>GoldPhantom and z-eion:<span> Allen doesn't know about the 14th yet. He only discovered some random room with a piano in it. I don't like mysterious dialogues cause they're confusing, but I write them down anyway xD They may be confusing, but they're interesting.  
><span>P.S.I-Don't-Care:<span> That idea was stuck onto my head for awhile, so I wrote it down. About the A/N thing... Ehehe... I was too hyper. WAY too hyper. I don't usually put that much author notes xD I don't like remaking things though. Never had done it. Most chapters right after I written them down I'm satisfied. The reason I don't feel so satisfied here is... well... I dunno the events just doesn't sound like I'm the one who wrote that. I honestly don't know why it just does xD  
><span>Nura.0:<span> Well then here you go! Chapter 5 is now officially up!  
><span>Animeloverx175:<span> Awesome! Thank you! And this is not the only way the Noahs are incorporated... *INSERT DRAMATIC MUSIC!*

THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I honestly enjoy every review you people give meh! THAT IZ WHY I SHALL CONTINUE TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERZ!

Haen: Oh shoot, you suddenly became hyper again.  
>Vault: *smiles innocently but with hints of evilness* What do you mean by that Ha. En. Chan?<br>Haen: Um... I'll just leave you to your work. Uh, sayonara! *Dashes away*  
>Vault: *Sees a note* What's this? *reads*<br>_Warning: Emotions can affect the story_  
>Vault: Bah, just some weird note to scare people *Throws away the note* ENJOY DA STORY!<p>

(Late Side note that happened a couple of days after I written this: I just realized these things are omakes xD *looks above* I better put something interesting/funny for the author's ending note but... I don't have any idea how! *sobs in a corner*)

* * *

><p>Timcampy, seeing his master outside, frowned and followed him. Allen noticed the golden golem and smiled.<p>

"Are you going to follow me again?" asked Allen. Timcampy nodded.

"Fine. Just stay hidden, alright?" asked Allen. Timcampy nodded again as it hid in Allen's sleeve.

* * *

><p>As soon as class started, Allen took a seat. He noticed that Lenalee wasn't there but he didn't question it. He then heard the familiar ding, stating there's a new announcement.<p>

"May Allen Walker, Lavi Bookman, and Yu Kanda report to the office immediately." said Komui through the speaker. Allen tilted his head. What does Komui want with them? Just as he was about to exit class, he got tackled by Lavi. They fell on the ground with a thud.

"What was that for?" asked Allen as Lavi got off him.

"Do you know why Komui is calling us?" asked Lavi. Just then, Kanda exited the classroom.

"No, but did you really have to tackle me?" asked Allen.

"I tripped..." pouted Lavi. Allen wiped off the dust on his clothes as he walked through the hallway, following Lavi who ran off. Deciding he didn't want to be alone, Allen ran faster until he caught up to Lavi. But when he did, he encountered an unfamiliar scenery.

"Hey Lavi... where are we going?" asked Allen, looking around the unfamiliar area.

"What the- Allen! You followed me!" exclaimed Lavi.

"We are suppose to go to the principal's office. Why are we here?" asked Allen.

"Huh, oh! There's a shortcut here. Don't tell anyone, though. I like to keep it a secret." explained Lavi as he magically pushed away a wall to reveal a tunnel.

"Woah! The school is full of surprises, huh?" asked Allen, now understanding why the school was so freakishly big. Lavi laughed.

"And wait till you see the basement!" exclaimed Lavi as he went through the tunnel.

"THERE'S A BASEMENT? And I thought the school is incredibly tall!" exclaimed Allen. Lavi grinned as he pushed the wall back to it's original position. It was pitch black. Lavi grabbed Allen by the arm.

"Careful, and don't get lost." said Lavi. Allen drooped.

"Getting lost is my specialty." muttered Allen quietly. However Lavi heard that and chuckled.

"Really? Then I'm amazed you haven't got lost once." said Lavi.

"Actually, I did. While having a map on me." said Allen.

"You got lost even if there's a map to guide you? Man that stinks for you. Wait, if you got a map shouldn't you be able to know where all the shortcuts are? And why were you surprised that there's a basement?" asked Lavi.

"Oh. The map only shows the important parts such as the cafeteria, gym, and classes. It doesn't show the shortcuts. Plus, it only shows the main floors and upper floors. There was no information about the basement." explained Allen.

"That figures. Only a few people know about the basement. We hang out there after school on Fridays. But since you got sick last Friday, we didn't got a chance to hang out there." said Lavi.

"Sorry." apologized Allen.

"No need to apologize. The party made up for it! So- We're here!" exclaimed Lavi suddenly. Allen blinked, but it didn't make much of a difference since it's pitch black. Lavi began to move the wall besides Allen. Light poured into the tunnel.

"How did you know that wall was there?" asked Allen as they exited the tunnel. Lavi pushed the wall to block the tunnel.

"I go through here a lot." explained Lavi as he went to the room next door, which is obviously the principal's office. Inside the office was four chairs facing a desk. Allen saw Lenalee sitting down on the chair on the farthest left and Komui sitting at the desk, deep in thought, staring at papers. Lenalee turned around and smiled.

"Hey guys! You're early." commented Lenalee. Lavi mouthed the word 'Shortcut'. Lenalee nodded. Lavi then saw another figure, leaning on the wall.

"Hey old panda! What are you doing out of the library?" asked Lavi. Allen turned around in surprise to see Bookman. Since when was he there? Bookman bonked Lavi on the head (Panda styled X3).

"Don't call me that you fool!" shouted Bookman.

"Ouch that hurt you old coot!" complained Lavi. Their argument was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Komui finally looked up from the pile of papers he's been looking at.

"Ah, Kanda. Allen and Lavi, too. Please, take a seat." said Komui. Allen blinked as he took a seat. Why is Komui not angry three boys are sitting besides Lenalee? He seemed more stressed in a way.

"So, what's up Komui?" asked Lavi.

"If it's something not worth my time, I'm leaving." growled Kanda. Komui bit his lip.

"Lenalee... told me about what happened yesterday. About the Noahs appearing." explained Komui. Lavi and Allen perked up as the word 'Noah' for two different reasons. Lavi because, he heard of them in his travels, and Allen because, he remembered Tyki saying something when he exorcised the akuma that was with the two burglars. It was something in the lines of: "The Noah has innocence?" or something like that.

"Who in the world are Noahs?" asked Kanda roughly. Bookman then began to explain who are the Noahs. (A/N: Don't know how to explain them, sowwy X_X But you guys should know about them... right..?)

"Wait a minute... so you're telling us, that the two people who broke into Sprout's house yesterday are Noahs?" asked Lavi. Komui nodded.

"That's why we called you three over here. You four are witnesses to the scene. Do any of you guys know their reasons for them breaking into Allen's house?" asked Komui. Everyone looked at Allen. Allen stared at the ground.

"U-Uh... They said they want me to join their school..." started Allen. Komui and Bookman exchanged a surprised glance. "B-But I declined!" added Allen defensively.

"I see..." said Komui as he took a glance to his papers.

"If you don't believe me, I got Timcampy to prove it!" exclaimed Allen. Timcampy, hearing it's name, appeared from Allen's sleeve.

"Cross' golem?" said Komui out loud.

"Ok Timcampy, show what happened yesterday with those burglars." commanded Allen. Timcampy nodded and projected a scene from his mouth. _**Lenalee just left the room and Allen stayed in bed for a couple of minutes. **_Allen commanded Timcampy to fast forward until the crash. _**They heard the crashing of the window and Allen panicking. Allen grabbed the phone, called Lenalee... and dropped the phone.**_

"Wow Beansprout, you seriously dropped the phone?" commented Kanda.

"The phone didn't have any grip!" complained Allen. _**The scene continued with Road entering the room and... hugging Allen.**_ Allen ignored the looks everyone was giving him. _**Tyki entered the room, Rhode let go... Allen destroyed the akuma... Tyki then muttered something.**_ Nobody but Komui and Bookman caught what Tyki said and they froze in shock. _**Allen asked why they were here... Tyki offered him to join their school... Allen declined saying that he has great friends...**_

"Aww! Thanks Moyashi-chan!" thanked Lavi.

"The name's Allen!" complained Allen. _**The vision continued with them talking until Allen rushed outside to see more akumas. Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda destroyed them... And the Noahs made their escape... Then uh yeah.**_ And so the projection ended. Timcampy began to fly around then landed on Allen's head, the most comfortable spot ever :3.

"And that's what happened." said Allen, petting Timcampy. Komui nodded.

"You four are dismissed. However, we'll need to borrow Timcampy. Now go on to your classes." said Komui as he grabbed his stack of paper and read it again. On it, Lavi spotted the words that has been written on the back.

_The 14th._

He probably would need to study about that. Grinning, Lavi and the other three head to their classes.

* * *

><p>Math came. Miranda waited for the grade 5 class to enter. When they did, she stood up.<p>

"I uh, have an announcement to make. W-We're going to have a field trip... to... uh..." Ms. Lotto took a glance towards the papers on her desk, "Tovanue Lake... So... I'll just pass on these sheets and you get your g-guardian to sign them." said Miranda uneasily. (A/N: I just made up Tovanue Lake XP It's not real. And if it is real, then I would be highly surprised.) She then began to pass on the papers. Allen didn't really bother to look at them. He'll just do so when he's at home. Muting a yawn, Ms. Lotto finished passing the papers. She then began to resume to their normal math studies. Really, it's jut reviews of last year. It's going to go on till the end of the month until they start to do something OTHER than multiplication and fractions.

* * *

><p>Art started. Everyone had to draw all of the things and people they like. Allen began to think over about what does he like. Eh, maybe he should start by drawing some Mitarashi Dangos, then hm... Timcampy... Oh yeah and his friends too. Lenalee... Lavi... Um, should Kanda be included? Allen then took a glance to everyone else's drawings. They drew random things that Allen can't even tell what it is. Allen then glanced at his drawings. Ok, so his drawings are even worse then their drawings, so what? Whatever. Alrighty then, since the class drew a lot of things, in other words he might as well draw Kanda just to add quantity. When he drew Kanda, he drew him as worse as possible. When 'Kanda' was complete, Allen grinned. <em>Take that JerKanda! <em>Allen then began to draw other random things. Like toys, games, the circus, people in his life, Mana...

_Mana..._

Allen stopped drawing immediately, suddenly feeling a bit sick. He took a glance at the window. The birds were chirping. Everything is peaceful. Allen weakly smiled. He's really jealous, isn't he? That people have relatives to look up to. All he has is an annoying master that shouldn't really deserve to be called master in the first place. And that certain master doesn't even come to his house half the time! He leaves mountains of debts, too. Some guardian...

Mr. Tiedoll then approached Allen.

"Allen? I got this from Mr. Cross. He says it's for you." said Mr. Tiedoll.

"_Speak of the devil..._" thought Allen as he checked what Mr. Tiedoll dropped on his desk. Eyes widening, Allen banged his head on his desk, earning a few stares from his classmates.

"Can't I have a break?" moaned Allen as he tossed the pile of papers aside. On that certain piles of paper are loads of debts.

"I know it really sucks, Allen, to pay that much debts. Art is over in 10 minutes. I'll let you go early so you can cool off." offered Mr. Tiedoll. Allen smiled weakly.

"Thanks Mr. Tiedoll." said Allen as he grabbed his things and left the classroom. Mr. Tiedoll smiled, saying it was nothing.

* * *

><p>Allen stuffed his stuffs in his locker and went to his special piano room to relax. When he reached the piano room, he sighed as he went outside of the piano room to be on the roof of the school, feeling the cool breeze of the wind. He didn't really felt like looking at the piano. Every time he touches it he remembers the painful times... yet the good times as well. <em>No life is perfect.<em> Allen then began to think about his friends. He hasn't met them for long, but...

Kanda isn't really considered much of a friend. He's more like some annoying rival that has a high temper. Always carrying around a sword (which isn't allowed in school) he is a perfect model for someone who doesn't obey the rules. Ok, so maybe the sword is an exception since it's his innocence, but does he have to threaten people with it?

Lavi is more like a carefree guy. He slacks off most of the time but always gets an A+. He kind of gets annoying when he drags people in things unwillingly, but he's truly the kind of person that can make people smile.

Lenalee is the caring type. She values her friends highly and is very kind. Too bad her brother's sister-complex gets on all of their nerves.

And himself? What is he to them anyway? An annoying kid? A little brother? Or just a plain old friend?

The sound of bells broke his train of thought. Recess already? He then remembered about staying inside to watch the auditions. Entering the secret room, Allen touched the glistening keys... until he ran off to the gym so he can watch the auditions.

* * *

><p>The auditions were really bad. Seriously, it's like they come into the gym with no experience at all. Once another person performed, Allen yawned.<p>

"Hey Lenalee? Can I see the past results?" asked Allen, pointing towards Lenalee's clipboard. Lenalee nodded.

"Here." she said, handing over one of the papers in her clipboard. Another person came forwards and began to perform Jingle Bells. Allen checked the clipboard. He then saw a certain name: Jonathan (Grade 3) Amazing Grace, 1 fault. Allen winced for three reasons. 1: Jonathan is that guy who bullies him. 2: He has the highest score meaning there's a possibility he might join the band and take his friends away from him. 3: The person right now that is playing Jingle Bells suddenly pressed a very low note in a high song.

This doesn't sound good...

* * *

><p>At lunch time, Lenalee eyed Allen curiously. Sure, he's eating his mountain of food, but for some reason he's eating it at a much slower rate.<p>

"Hey Allen, are you okay?" asked Lenalee before taking a bit in her cookie. Allen flashed a fake smile.

"I'm fine." replied Allen. But Lenalee could of sworn he heard depressed undertones.

"Alright, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to tell us." said Lenalee. Allen nodded as he swallowed a plate of pasta. Seeing that he has already finished eating and there's about 10 minutes of lunch left, Allen told his friends he's going to chill out around the school.

* * *

><p>"<em>Second time going here today... I wonder why I acted like that...<em>" pondered Allen as he looked at his surroundings. He was on the roof again, next to his secret room. This place is now apparently where he's going to go from now on if he wants to relax. Ironic it's right next to the place that brings back those memories. Allen glanced at the room next door. It is so... tempting. Sighing, Allen finally decided to enter the room. There stood the piano in all it's might and glory. Not exactly knowing why, Allen sat on the piano bench. He tried not to think about the song he and Mana wrote. Instead, he grabbed a paper in his pocket. He found this on the ground when he was really young, he used to think that the paper is interesting. Cause y'know, it had awesome symbols on it. Then when he was training under Master Cross, he at the same time learned piano. Ok, so he never touched a piano nor actually seen one in his life, but for some strange reasons in his young head he imagined a piano and him playing it, learning all the keys. Allen pressed onto one of the keys. It emitted the same sound from his imagination. But how did he know how a real piano sounded like? After all, he thought it was just his imagination. Shaking his thoughts off his head, he placed the sheets in front of him. He then began to play the song that was written down. This is inconceivable. The way the keys sounded...

_How did I know it's going to sound like that..?_

* * *

><p>Lavi couldn't believe what he's hearing. He knew this song is Numb from Linkin Park, but the emotion in this song is... Just unbelievable. Is it really Allen's who playing this? Lavi leaned against the wall of the second abandoned hallway. It's a huge coincidence that he was here.<p>

FLASHBACK CAUSE I LOVE FLASHBACKS!:

_Lavi drank yet again another cup of apple juice._

_"Lavi! That's your 10th cup! Are you trying to turn into Allen?" asked Lenalee._

_"But I'm thirsty..." complained Lavi._

_"But if you keep on drinking so much apple juice then you'll explode!" exclaimed Lenalee._

_"Don't worry, I won't explode Lena- Uh oh." said Lavi, seemingly worried._

_"OH NO! LAVI DON'T EXPLODE HERE!" exclaimed Lenalee, overly panicked._

_"For the second time I'm not gonna explode! I just need to go to the toilet. Bye!" said Lavi in a rush as he dashed out of the dining hall._

_As Lavi ran away, in his haste, he tripped and landed onto a wall. But not any ordinary wall. A revolving wall. Yep, he just had to land in one of the many school's shortcuts. Lucky him. Woo._

_"I'm REALLY starting to hate some of the shortcuts here." groaned Lavi as he ran through the darkness, hoping he'll find a way out. He then ran through the darkness until he collided into a wall._

_"Ow that hurt..." moaned Lavi. Fortunately for Lavi, the wall he slammed into is yet another revolving wall, and so he was out. Looking around, he was greeted with familiar surroundings. Isn't this the second abandoned hallway? He was about to run off, until he heard piano playing. As in, REALLY GOOD piano playing._

THE END OF THE FLASHBACK!

Lavi listened until the song ended. Now why did it felt like he forgotten something..? His eyes widened as he remembered why he was here. He then ran all the way to the other side of the school (much to his dismay) until he finally reached the toilets. He's NEVER going to drink apple juice AGAIN.

* * *

><p>English started. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. All they had to do is to write a limerick. Although during English class Lavi really wanted to tell Allen about the song he played, but too bad that Mr. Yeegar wanted the class to be silent the whole time. And when class was over, the whole class began to crowd the exit, with Allen the first one out. Great, it's too late.<p>

* * *

><p>For Allen, gym started. The class played dodge ball. First there was two leaders that chose their teammates. After lots of complaining about which team the 'old man' is going to, the game started. Allen dodged the balls that were aimed at him without giving much thought and caught some of the balls effortlessly. Some girls said that he cheated, when really all that Allen is doing is standing in one spot dodging the balls, catching a few of them, and letting the balls roll away. Is dodging and catching really counted as cheating? Cause everyone's doing it.<p>

* * *

><p>Gym was soon over. Allen was about to depart until a hand touched his shoulder. It was Mr. Dark.<p>

"Yes Mr. Dark?" asked Allen.

"You don't really like being with the other students, don't you?" asked Mr. Dark.

"I guess the answer is pretty obvious." said Allen. Mr. Dark chuckled.

"I can tell. Well good news. You've met the grade fives, haven't you?" asked Mr. Dark. Allen stared at Mr. Dark curiously.

"Um yeah. I'm friends with some of them actually." answered Allen.

"Well due to you being able to activate your innocence and battle, you were sent by Komui to do Grade 5 gym. It is really different than Grade 3 gym. Grade 4 gym you learn how to activate your innocence, a bit of fighting, and often play normal physical games. Then at Grade 5 your learn how to fight, practice to gain level 2 innocence, and sometimes do some games. Grade 6 you rarely play games, master the level 2 innocence and learn how to fight akumas, which is pretty easy since they had two grades to learn fighting." explained Mr. Dark.

"Awesome! But uh, wouldn't that alter my schedule?" asked Allen.

"Yeah, so that's why they gave you the grade 5 schedule. Since pretty much the only thing that you do in grade 3 level now is Hygiene and Art... In hygiene Mr. Krory would just give you sheets and you will fill out the questions outside of class. For art, well... Don't tell anyone but I overheard you failing at art. But since most people in grade 5 fail at art anyway, it doesn't really matter! You'll get your schedule from Komui tomorrow just before you head to your class, so you should come a few minutes earlier than usual. In other words, from tomorrow on, you're going to be a fifth grader. So, any questions?" asked Mr. Dark.

"Actually, yes. What do non-innocence users do at gym?" asked Allen.

"Oh, they do normal physical activities. Sometimes they watch the innocence users practice. So, that's all?" asked Mr. Dark. Allen nodded.

"Thanks! The other students are kind of getting on my nerves." admitted Allen. Mr. Dark smiled.

"Yeah, I remember when I used to- You better start to go to your next class or you'll be late." warned Mr. Dark. Allen nodded as he ran towards the opposite direction of the other 3rd graders. The 3rd graders are going to their English class while he is heading towards Science.

"_I wonder how the others will react with the news... Maybe I should keep it a secret until tomorrow so I can surprise them._" thought Allen as he entered the Science Classroom. But greeting him instead of Mr. Wenhamm, was some other guy.

"Hm? A new student? I haven't seen you around before." commented the man. Allen bowed.

"My name is Allen Walker." introduced Allen.

"Ah. My name is Tup Dop. I'm kind of like an assistant to Mr. Wenhamm. I usually teach when he's busy with Komui, since he's one of the best people to TRY and make Komui awake. So while he tries his best to make Komui awake, I replace him. I'm also seen wandering around the hallways, helping Lala if somebody is still here after school." explained Mr. Dop. Allen nodded and took and seat. Class started with a test as a review of last week's circuits. It is, thankfully, quite an easy test. After that everyone has to discover how to make 2 light bulbs work. Yay. xD.

* * *

><p>Free time! Allen followed the others to the gym. He wasn't in the mood to go back to the secret room AGAIN.<p>

* * *

><p>After the auditions were finished, Lavi dashed off somewhere without a word nor trace. The others shrugging it off, Allen remembered he wanted to speak with Komui about something.<p>

"Hey Lenalee?" asked Allen.

"Yes Allen?" asked Lenalee.

"Uh, I need to tell Komui something. Do you know where he is?" asked Allen.

"Probably already at home. The minute the bell strikes the end of school, he dashes off of his office, finally awake, and runs to home." explained Lenalee with a smile. Allen chuckled.

"I kinda really need to speak with him." said Allen.

"Hm... well... you can come over to my house. Though you should stay behind me just incase one of my brother's robo-friends attack you." explained Lenalee.

"Robo...friends..?" questioned Allen. Lenalee grabbed something from her backpack and handed it over to Allen. It was a newspaper.

**SEPTEMBER 12TH, 2011!  
>Robot Attack on school!<strong>

_On September 12th, 2011, a robot attacked Black Order Elementary School. Witnesses outside the school said some crazy obsessed man tried to kill many of the school's boys for coming in contact with his 'precious little sister'. Luckily no one was injured severely, though the school had to pay for renovations. Many boys caught up in the incident would run for their lives if they saw the principal or his sister. There are-_

Allen then decided to stop reading immediately and handed over the newspaper. But now that he thought about it, September 12th was just the day before Allen came inside the school. Wow do they repair fast.

"Um... I don't think I want to come to your house anymore..." started Allen.

"Don't be silly! C'mon, I won't let brother hurt you." said Lenalee as she dragged Allen to her house. Allen gulped but let himself get dragged by Lenalee.

_Things are obviously NOT going to end well today..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Ending Note:<strong>

Poor Moyashi-chan xD This chapter is fairly short, sowwy about that, but uh yeah. I just felt like it should end here. About the news thing, I got no idea how does the news sound (I don't listen to/read it much) so I just tried my best to make it sound, um, news-like. xD So now... Wah I don't know how to make an omake sound funny! DX

Vault: Ok since I can't make an omake that sounds funny I'll just leave! *Is about to leave*  
>Chibi-Lavi: Hey Vault, what's that? *Points to pile of papers*<br>Vault: Huh? Oh. That's my draft copies of the story.  
>Chibi-Lavi: Really? Can I go look?<br>Vault: Sure.  
>*Chibi-Lavi looks at papers*<br>Chibi-Lavi: 172 + 1 = 172? What?  
>*Vault turns red from embarrassment* *Vault snatched the papers from Chibi-Lavi*<br>Vault: THAT'S JUST A TYPO!  
>Chibi-Lavi: Oh really..? *Doesn't sound convinced* Did you beg the teacher to have a B in math instead of D?<br>Vault: No I didn't! Now be quiet or else I'll torture you on the next chapter!  
>*Chibi-Lavi gulps and took a plane to Hawaii*<br>Vault: Hehe... That'll teach him...  
>Haen: But don't you need him on the next chapter?<br>*Vault turns pale*  
>Vault: HEY CHIBI-LAVI I WAS JUST JOKING COME BAAAAAACK!<br>*Is about to take another plane to Hawaii.* *The next plane has been delayed for 3 hours* *Chibi-Lavi is enjoying himself in Hawaii while rain pours down in Canada*  
>Vault: I hate you Chibi-Lavi...<p>

(OK but it seriously happened. I made a typo in 172 + 1 DX Luckily I changed it before publishing it.  
>Chibi-Lavi: Yeah right.<br>Vault: How did you get here from Hawaii so quickly?  
>Chibi-Lavi: Magic *grins*<br>Vault: Yeah... of course... *sarcasm* *rolls eyes*)

PLEASE REVIEW! Review are like gifts! Gimme so much gifts for an early b-day present! Because my next b-day is in 3 months! xD BTW Tup Dop has the same birthday as me (October 13th) O.o I find that freaky.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay for update!... I'll just go on with da replies :3

**Reply to the awesome (O.O) review on chapter 4!:**

**violettruth:** I love dark Allen too! And lol ;D

**Replies to the awesome (O.O) reviews on chapter 5! (BTW incase you haven't noticed, the order of the reviews goes by chapter # then by who reviewed first.):**

**GoldPhantom and z-eion:**Where in the world did you got that level 5 akuma? How did you get it to obey you in the first place anyway..? ... YOU'RE A NOAH IN DISGUISE! GASP! xD But I need sugar... sugar and reviews are the only things that keep me motivated XP AND HA! I updated before July the 23rd! BEAT THAT! Ok, I only updated quickly cause I'm going to be busy on that day for who knows how long, but yeah! *Now begins to run for my life cause the level 5 akuma is scaring me* xP  
><strong>Rogue Soul Alchemist:<strong>=D The update has arrived! (I have honestly nothing else to say xD)  
><strong>Dhampyric-Insomniac:<strong> I think Tapp is better than Tup as well, but I'm just doing the same names as the wiki. Even now I'm kinda scared knowing that I have the same birthday *SPOILERS IN ITALIC AND UNDERLINE!*_as someone who is deceased_. _It's not like it's much of a big deal, but really sharing the same birthday of someone who is dead in my favorite anime is just, um, freaky. But that's just me! _You have the same birthday as Cross and Harry Potter? That's AWESOME! Happy birthday in advance BTW ^^

**Nura.0:** Here is the next chappie! Enjoy!

Thank you all reviewers! I have nothing else to say besides the characters may be OOC! I'm trying as hard as I can to make sure they're not OOC! Oh yeah and there's a few OCs. But they aren't really anyone special. Just random people. Now please enjoy this chappie!

* * *

><p>Lavi rushed to his house. Making sure Bookman doesn't see him, he head towards the attic. The attic stores all of the recordings Bookman, well, recorded. He then went to the most recent recordings. There he found the info about the Noahs, and began to read...<p>

* * *

><p>"Uh, Lenalee? I honestly don't think this is a good idea. Maybe I'll just ask him tomorrow at school-" started Allen.<p>

"No, you're coming and that's that." commanded Lenalee as she dragged Allen by his sleeve. They then entered a normal looking house that SHOULD have normal people... But unfortunately that isn't the case. Lenalee pressed the button for the doorbell. The door rotated to reveal a face on the door.

"AND WHO MIGHT YOU BE? SCANNING TO DETERMINE IF YOU'RE HUMAN OR AN AKUMA COMMENCE!" the face boomed. Allen was startled. As in, really really scared for his life. A light shone on him. It shone for awhile... Ok, nothing is so wrong... The face then scanned Allen's scar.

"AKUMA ALERT! THIS INTRUDER IS AN AKUMA! HE HAS THE PENTACLE!" shouted the face. Ok, now Allen's going to run for his life now... Suddenly, a huge, robotic figure burst from the side of the house. On top of the robot is a figure. Not just any figure... it is Komui. Uh oh. Komui then spotted Allen. His mouth gaped.

"HOW DARE YOU STAND WITHIN 1 METER NEAR LENALEE! YOU SHALL PAY! (And for being with her when you're sick, too!)" shouted Komui as his robot began to chase after Allen. Allen began to scream as he ran away.

"Just great, brother is starting a commotion again..." sighed Lenalee as a few neighbors exit their house to see what's the racket for. Sighing, she realized the two aren't in view. Uh oh. Allen's gonna get hurt. Activating her Dark Boots, Lenalee went in search for Allen and Komui, hopefully getting to there before Komui destroys Allen and the news will go all over again. Well, now that you think about it, today is the 1 week anniversary of that robo-incident. If this keeps going on, Komui will probably get fired from his job. That's not good...

* * *

><p>Lavi decided to take a walk outside his house, registering all the info he has gotten. He then heard a scream. But before he can react...<p>

THUD!

Allen tackled him.

"Hey, what was that for Moyashi-chan?" asked Lavi.

"No time! Gotta run!" shouted Allen as he ran off. Lavi then heard a faint: "My name's not Allen!" Suddenly, he the sound of metal against pebble and a familiar cry. Uh oh. Komui's Komulin is back. Not good.

"WAIT FOR ME SHORT STACK!" cried Lavi as he ran after Allen.

* * *

><p>They had been running for a couple of minutes. The two kids are starting to run out of breath. Suddenly, Allen took a sharp turn. Lavi collided against a tree.<p>

"Ow..." moaned Lavi. He then saw where Allen is going. It was a shop. A grocery shop to be exact. Filled with food. Lots and lots of food. Lavi saw Komurin in the far distance, still chasing after them. Using an incredible burst of strength, Lavi managed to block Allen before entering the shop.

"Where are you going?" asked Lavi.

"To the grocery shop." replied Allen, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I can see that, but why in the world are you going into a nice little food-filled grocery shop that offers delicious-things when there's A MEAN HUGE METALLIC-FILLED ROBOT OUT THERE THAT'S GONNA OFFER US A WORLD OF PAIN?" shouted Lavi.

"Huh..? Oh yeah, Komui's after me... OH NO HE'S GOING TO DESTROY THE GROCERY SHOP! I NEED TO REFILL MY FRIDGE THOUGH! THIS IS SUCH A CRISIS!" exclaimed Allen.

"_Is food all that you could think of?_" thought Lavi. Komurin then arrived.

"Now, Allen Walker and Lavi Bookman, you shall now be destroyed by my Komurin! NO ONE but ME goes near MY LENALEE and gets away with it!" shouted Komui.

"_This is it... we're going to die... But I'm too young and awesome to die!_" thought Lavi. Suddenly, a figure appeared.

"Brother! I was the one who brought him to our house! Stop being so exaggerative!" shouted a familiar voice. It is Lenalee. Before Komui can protest, Lenalee then kicked the Komurin all the way to the other side of the city. Sighing, she deactivated her innocence.

"Sorry guys. My brother can be a little, uh... That." said Lenalee. Allen offered a smile.

"It's alright." replied Allen.

"Which reminds me, what did you want to ask Komui about? Did something happen?" asked Lenalee.

"Ah. The field trip to Tovanue Lake. I don't have any guardians to sign it since, well, I live alone." explained Allen.

"Oh, I see! Well, since I destroyed Komurin by sending him all the way to the other side of the city, Komui is probably 'celebrating' that event by crying his way home. Want to come over for dinner?" asked Lenalee.

"Sure!" replied Allen.

"Hey! What about me?" asked Lavi. Lenalee giggled.

"Nope. You're not coming." giggled Lenalee. Lavi looked utterly shocked.

"WHAT? NO FAIR! I WANNA COME TOO! PLEASE LENALEE PLEASE LENALEE PLEASE LENALEE!" cried Lavi. Lenalee began to laugh.

"I was just joking! Of course you can come!" exclaimed Lenalee. Lavi cried out a "Yay!" and began to do his happy dance, causing Lenalee to laugh even harder.

Allen smiled at his friends.

"Let's invite Yuu-chan too!" exclaimed Lavi.

And so Allen's smile faded.

"What? Why?" asked Allen.

"Why not?" asked Lenalee.

"Cause Kanda is just, uh, Kanda!" blurted out Allen.

"And that's why we're calling Yuu!" grinned Lavi as he took out his cell phone. He has Kanda on speed dial cause he likes to bug him.

_"What do you want?" asked a rough voice._

"Hi Yuu-chan! Do you always answer the phone like that? What happens if it's your father?" asked Lavi.

_"There's something called a Caller ID you dumb rabbit. And don't call me that!" growled Kanda._

"Why not? I'm your best friend." said Lavi.

_"Who said you are my friend in the first place?_" asked Kanda.

"Aww, don't be so mean! By the way, want to go to Lenalee's house for dinner?" offered Lavi.

_"No. Now leave me alone." replied Kanda._

"Don't act so lame, Yuu! You won't get any friends that way!" exclaimed Lavi.

_"Stop calling me by my first name! It's not like I want any friends in the first place! Now goodbye!" yelled Kanda._

"You know I'm going to call you again and again and again until you accept." said Lavi.

_"Still no." replied Kanda._

"Yuu! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEA-" started Lavi.

_"ALRIGHT THEN I'M COMING! NOW BE QUIET! I'll expect you to be outside of my house in five minutes. Be late and I'm not coming at all." said Kanda as he hung up._

"He said yes!" exclaimed Lavi to Lenalee and Allen as he shut his cell phone.

"That's great! Let's go to his house now!" exclaimed Lenalee as she activated her innocence. Lavi did so as well.

"Hop on Beansprout!" exclaimed Lavi.

"My name is Allen! And NO WAY will I go on there! Remember last time? I think I nearly puked!" responded Allen.

"But we won't get to see Yuu-chan if you don't hop on." said Lavi.

"Uh, that's kinda the point." said Allen. Lavi huffed.

"You're still coming! Hold on!" exclaimed Lavi as he grabbed Allen by his arm and shouted: "Big Hammer Little Hammer Extend Extend Extend!"

Once Lavi offers a ride with his hammer, Allen learned that he better run away and take the nearest plane to Tokyo instead.

* * *

><p>"The Moyashi PUKED on me." said Kanda.<p>

"C'mon Yuu, it aint so bad." comforted Lavi.

FLASHBACK! (Yay for flashbacks! xD)

_Allen didn't feel well. Definitely didn't feel well. After all, going through the city very quickly at an incredible height isn't sickening... of course not... Kanda was then spotted in the distance. Allen got off immediately, wobbling a bit in the process._

_"Hey Moyashi! You didn't got sick or anything, did you?" asked Kanda._

_"He shouldn't be! I got him to ride on my hammer before!" exclaimed Lavi._

_"But he doesn't look too well. Are you alright, Allen?" asked Lenalee._

_"N-Name's... not Mo-" and so Allen puked. On Kanda. Wee. Fate is so awesome, eh?_

End of the very short FLASHBACK!

"The Moyashi stinkin' PUKED on ME." repeated Kanda. Currently, Kanda is changing his clothes in his bathroom after taking a shower. Lavi leaned on the outside of the bathroom's door.

"You're lucky he didn't vomit on Mugen." said Lavi.

"I smelled like what he ate for lunch, and that. Is just. Disgusting." said Kanda.

"Hey, at least you got a chance to take a shower." said Lavi. After changing his clothes, Kanda slammed the door open, causing the door to slam at Lavi in the process.

"That Moyashi will get it..." threatened Kanda.

"OW YUU! Can you at least treat your doors (and me!) in a more gentle fashion?" asked Lavi.

"And why would I do that you dumb rabbit?" asked Kanda as he left Lavi in his pain.

* * *

><p>"Allen, are you sure you're alright?" asked Lenalee.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine now! No need to worry!" exclaimed Allen. Suddenly, Kanda slammed open the door the two of them are in.

"MOYASHI! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" shouted Kanda.

"Hm... Well, Lenalee, probably the only thing you DO need to worry about is how the house will be after Kanda's done with it..." mused Allen, "AND HEY! THE "NAME'S ALLEN! NOT MOYASHI!" shouted Allen.

"You're gonna PAY for puking on me." proclaimed Kanda.

"Ah, sorry. My CASH isn't used on people like you." said Allen.

"Moyashi, you're gonna regret ever knowing me." said Kanda as he gripped onto his sword.

"My name is Allen BaKan-" started Allen. He then got hit on the face with a soccer ball. Owchie. The soccer ball came from outside. Apparently the patio door is open, causing the ball to get launched inside the house.

"Allen! Are you okay?" asked Lenalee.

"I'm f-fine... I just think that the world's out to get me." commented Allen as he grabbed the soccer ball. He then heard a familiar voice.

"Sorry b'out that, kid!" exclaimed Daisya. Allen stared at Daisya. Why does it feel like he met him before..?

"It's okay." said Allen, handing over the soccer ball. Daisya stared at Allen.

"Oh, now I remember when I met you! You tripped near the soccer field." exclaimed Daisya. Oh yeah, on his first day of school... That was when he was bored at recess so he asked some kids to play soccer... Some kid in his class shoved him and said that he tripped. Daisya was the person who helped him back up.

"My name is Allen Walker." introduced Allen.

"I'm Daisya! By the way, what are you guys doing here? Kanda isn't the kind of person who likes visitors." said Daisya.

"Ah! Well little Moyashi puked on Yuu-chan so we came inside so Yuu can take the vomit off him!" exclaimed Lavi as he entered the room.

"My name is Allen!" shouted Allen.

"What did you just call me, dumb rabbit?" asked Kanda. Lavi then ran away, remembering the pain of the 'door'. Yes, doors are deadly these days. xD. Lenalee then checked the time.

"We better head back to my house, or else we won't get dinner." commented Lenalee. At the words 'Won't get dinner', Allen ran outside immediately. He will NOT, and I mean NOT MISS DINNER. Lenalee grinned as she and Kanda went outside. Lavi and Allen is waiting outside. Lavi activated his innocence.

"Alright, Short stack! Hop on!" exclaimed Lavi. Dead silence...

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" shouted Allen and Kanda at the same time.

"Well, how else will you get there?" asked Lavi.

"I'll just run to there." said Allen.

"Uh, with your poor sense of direction, I don't think so." said Lavi.

"How about we all just walk to there. Then Allen won't get lost." smiled Lenalee. Lavi deactivated his innocence.

"Alright then! It should be nearby anyway. Let's go!" exclaimed Lavi as he took lead.

* * *

><p>Arriving at Lenalee's house, instead of going through the front door, she went through the huge crack at the wall's side.<p>

"Brother! I'm home." shouted Lenalee.

"OH LENALEE! WHAT DID THOSE BOYS DO TO YOU WHILE I WAS GONE?" cried Komui as he caught Lenalee in a bear hug.

"Hey, Komui! You don't have to worry about a thing!" exclaimed Lavi. He puffed up his stomach, acting as if he's strong. "I protected her!" Lenalee began to giggle.

"I invited them for dinner. Let's just eat, ok?" asked Lenalee.

* * *

><p>You know, when you put Allen and Eat in the same sentence, it would always cause mouth gaping to people who never saw Allen eat. Right now, you should know that Komui is extremely surprised at Allen's pit hole stomach.<p>

"I'm... I'm going to be broke if Allen keeps on eating here..." said Komui.

"Thanks for dinner!" exclaimed Allen happily. No one can see his face behind the stacks of plates piled up before him.

"Now you know why I cooked a lot, eh, Brother?" said Lenalee, smiling.

* * *

><p>"That reminds me, uh, Mr. Lee?" asked Allen.<p>

"You can just call me Komui!" said Komui.

"R-Right, Komui? It's about the field trip to Tovanue lake. I don't have a guardian to sign it." explained Allen.

"Hm... that's right, you do live alone... Maybe I'll sign it. I am the principal, after all, so it shouldn't be much of a problem." said Komui. Allen brightened.

"Really? Thanks Komui!" exclaimed Allen. Komui smiled as he signed the form. Allen glanced at the date of the field trip. It's on September 27th. Apparently it's for the whole day. After Komui signed it, Allen took the form from him. Allen then glanced at the time. It's getting late.

"I need to go. See ya!" said Allen. Lenalee nodded and waved. Allen waved back as he left the house. Grabbing his 'disguise' from his backpack, (yes he had his backpack for the entire time,) he made his way to the local bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, September 20th, 2011<strong>

Today Allen woke up earlier than usual. Why was that..? Oh right! He had to get his new schedule from Komui! Doing his normal routines, he suddenly felt a presence. Looking behind himself, he found...

"T-Timcampy! What are you doing here?" asked Allen. Allen then remembered that Komui borrowed Timcampy, meaning yesterday when he went back home Timcampy probably followed him. Timcampy then hid in his sleeve.

"_Always following me, huh?_" thought Allen. Allen then head outside... another day already...

* * *

><p>Entering the school, Allen immediately went to the principal's office. He saw Komui sleeping at his desk.<p>

"Komui? Hey, wake up!" said Allen. No response. Allen then shouted to wake up in his ear... no response. Reever suddenly entered the room.

"Are you trying to wake Komui?" asked Reever.

"Um, yeah... He won't wake up. I heard from Mr. Dop that you're really good at waking him up?" asked Allen.

"Yeah. What are you doing won't work. You have to do this." said Reever. He then approached Komui's ear.

"Lenalee's getting married." said Reever. Komui immediately sprung upright.

"NOOO! NOT MY PRECIOUS LENALEE! SHE'S TOO YOUNG! WHO IS SHE GETTING MARRIED TO? WHO! IS IT ALLEN! OH ALLEN! YOU ARE GONNA DIE!" shouted Komui. Allen hid behind Reever in fear.

"No, Komui. It's just a joke. Lenalee's not getting married." sighed Reever.

"Oh, whew." said Komui.

"Um, Komui? My schedule..?" asked Allen.

"Oh yeah that's right! Here you go, Allen!" said Komui as he handed over a paper. Johnny then entered the room.

"Komui, I have a whole bunch of papers for you to sign..." said Johnny.

"WHAT? But that's soooooo muuuuuuuuch woooooooooork!" whined Komui. Allen decided that he should leave the room before anything gets worse. He then looked at the schedule.

_Social Studies_

_Gym_

_Math_

_Hygiene_

_Recess_

_Lunch_

_English_

_Art_

_Science/Library_

_Free time_

_**Notes**__: Library on Wednesdays. Gym is outside. In Hygiene Mr. Krory will hand over papers and you have to get out of the room._

Well, just like always, Social Studies is the first thing to do.

* * *

><p>Social Studies came and went. Next stop is gym.<p>

"Hey Allen... Why are you following us?" asked Lenalee.

"Oh yeah! Sine I can activate my innocence, Komui put me in all of the grade 5 classes!" exclaimed Allen.

"REALLY! That's awesome Moyashi-chan!" exclaimed Lavi.

"My name is Allen!" shouted Allen.

"Yeah yeah, of course short stack!" said Lavi, messing up Allen's hair, "Catch me if you can!" exclaimed Lavi as he ran off.

"HEY WAIT COME BACK!" shouted Allen as he ran after Lavi.

* * *

><p>Allen froze in his tracks to see where he is. He is outside the school, yes, but this wasn't anywhere outside of the school that he knows of.<p>

"Where are we?" asked Allen.

"Outside." replied Lenalee as she catched up.

"Then why haven't I seen this place before?" asked Allen.

"That's because this place is more further away from the school." explained Lavi. Oh, that explains it. This is a huge grassland. One side there's a couple of targets, some moving... Even further away are some metallic bars scattering around... oh and there is also those fighting dummies or whatever you call them. (A/N: Uh, you know those things that when you hit them it turns around and comes back at you? Me don't know what they are called xD) Also, there are a few grade sixers scattered around the place, training. Gym must be merged between grade 5 and 6. Once more grade fivers entered, Allen looked around. What is he suppose to do..? A whistle behind him made Allen jolt and trip on the floor.

"Hey Allen, are you okay?" asked the owner of the whistle. Allen stood back up. It was Mr. Dark.

"I'm fine." answered Allen. The other kids began to line up in a straight line. Allen followed them.

"Alright everyone! We're going to test your skills again. Like yesterday, you're going to challenge someone by practicing. The match is over when I declare it is. So... who hasn't gone yet..? Kanda! Come up here." said Mr. Dark. Kanda obeyed with his arms crossed.

"Alright! Now who wants to challenge Kanda?" asked Mr. Dark. No hands were raised. Some people backed away.

"Aww... Don't be like that! Hm... Joshua! Come out here and challenge Kanda." commanded Mr. Dark. The kids pushed the said 'Joshua' forward. Someone whispered: "Good luck and don't die. You owe me 5 bucks remember?"

Kanda and Joshua went into the battle field. It is a land of dried dirt.

"Battle commence!" said Mr. Dark as he blew his whistle. Kanda activated his innocence and attacked Joshua. Poor Joshua is lying on the ground. Mr. Dark blew his whistle.

"Battle ended! Kanda wins." said Mr. Dark. Allen sweat dropped. That was quick.

"Alright then! Next up, Lavi!" said Mr. Dark, picking some random kid. "Now who would like to battle Lavi?" asked Mr. Dark. A hand raised into the air.

"Jeff? You would? Alright then, Jeff, go ahead. Battle Start!" said Mr. Dark as he blew his whistle. The battle went on for a while. Jeff's innocence is that he can clone somebody. Jeff cloned Lavi himself and commanded clone-Lavi to use certain moves. Real-Lavi grinned as he extended his hammer to Clone-Lavi's weakness. Lavi knows everything about himself, including his own weaknesses. Lavi then attacked Jeff, who's defenseless. Mr. Dark blew his whistle signaling it's the end of that match. Another match with Lenalee and some girl named Haen started. (A/N: Haen: WHAT THE? WHY AM I HERE? Vault: =D) Haen's innocence is the usage of portals. Lenalee couldn't land a hit on Haen because her kicks would always land on the portals and Haen couldn't land a hit on Lenalee either because Lenalee is too quick. When the two were worn out, Mr. Dark blew his whistle. There is only enough time for one last battle.

"Matayas? Would you like to come up here?" asked Mr. Dark. Everyone but a few people silently gasped. Matayas is the second strongest kid in the whole school (with Kanda being the first).

"Now, who would like to challenge Matayas?" asked Mr. Dark. No hands were raised.

"How about that little kid over there?" asked Matayas, pointing towards Allen.

"Me?" asked Allen.

"Yeah sure, you seem like easy prey. I'll finish you off quickly so we can head towards our next class easily." said Matayas.

"Uh, Matayas? That kid is 8 years old. I don't want you to torture him." said Mr. Dark.

"Don't worry! I'll go easy on him." said Matayas.

"No thank you, just use your best shot. I won't try my hardest, so don't hold back." said Allen as he stepped onto the battlefield. The students' mouths gaped. Is that kid INSANE? Matayas smirked.

"You'll regret saying that." said Matayas.

"I'll regret once you beat me 100 years later." said Allen. Matayas then became furious.

"Alright then, I don't usually act so nice. I made you an exception because you're younger, but now you just took away my patience. I won't hold back." said Matayas. Mr. Dark, unsure with this battle, blew his whistle. Matayas activated his innocence, causing balls to appear. The balls were surrounded in fire. Matayas then charged towards Allen. Allen jumped in the air, dodging the attack, and plummet down to earth while he activated his innocence.

"Take this!" shouted Allen as his claw scratched Matayas on his back. Matayas then laid on the floor, unable to move due to pain. Allen deactivated his innocence and scratched his cheek.

"Woops, too much power. Sorry. I thought he would be able to handle that..." apologized Allen. Nearly everybody's mouth flung open. That... was quick. Everybody who was injured were treated. Though Matayas got very angry that he of all people got hurt. Allen checked his schedule. So up next is math.

"Wow kid, that was cool." said a familiar voice. Allen turned around. It was Daisya.

"Hey Daisya! Didn't know you had innocence." said Allen.

"I do. Wicked battle by the way. It was a shocker for all of us." said Daisya. Allen scratched his cheek.

"Well, I didn't mean to hurt him that bad..." apologized Allen.

"Are you kiddin' me? That guy deserved it! He treats everyone lowly. He always thinks he's the best." said Daisya. Just then, Allen got tackled by Lavi.

"Did you trip again Lavi? Cause this is the second time." sighed Allen.

"Ok fine I do that to irritate you but still! You were awesome! Why weren't you as awesome when those akumas attacked?" asked Lavi.

"Cause I got a fever." said Allen, stating the obvious.

"Woah wait, akumas attacked? When?" asked Daisya.

"Oh! You weren't there because you used the excuse that Kanda is sick to skip school." explained Lenalee.

"Great, the only day I skip school something cool happens." sighed Daisya.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Ending Note:<strong>

The chapter is finished! Pretty short chapter with lots of dialogue, yes I know. Now...

*Vault is in fetal position*  
>Vault: LEAVE ME ALONE WITH YOUR THREATS! WAAAAH! WHY CAN'T I SLACK OFF IN PEACE?<br>Haen: Your fault.  
>Vault: But what did I do? *whimpers*<br>Haen: You just did. And why in the world was I in the story?  
>Vault: Cause I got bored...<br>Haen: Yeah yeah, of course...  
>*Vault continues to whimper*<br>Haen: Stop whimpering...  
>*Vault still continues*<br>Haen: STOP WHIMPERING.  
>*Command falls on deaf ears*<br>Haen: STOP WHIMPERING OR ELSE I'LL TELL YOUR REVIEWERS TO SEND IN MORE THREATS!  
>*Stops whimpering*<br>Vault: I like pie.  
>Haen: Of course you do. NOW PEOPLE: REVIEW!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

OK OK So I was slacking off a bit too much! While I was slacking off, I was wondering why it felt like I was missing something then suddenly I realized I haven't even started on this chapter! DX So, to make it up for my laziness, I shall make this chapter much longer! Even though I don't really have any deadlines for most of my chapters, I felt like I needed to update this one... badly. Which reminds me about that other story I haven't updated for a long while... Shoot... Anyway! I kinda blame my brother! Ever since he's gotten the game, BlazBlue, he's begging me (literally. And I thought he was the older child D:) to play. Just like how he wants me to play Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2... It's honestly ironic everytime I start to write the fanfiction he asks me to play... Wow he just came in right at this moment asking me to play O.o

**Reply to the reviews! (Sidenote: Yay I got exactly 33 reviews! 3 is my favorite number :3... well I used to have 33 reviews... While I was writing two new reviews popped up!)**

**GoldPhantom and z-eion:** And NOW you have a lvl. 100 AKUMA? WHAT? I have no army... *sniffles*. Eh well... at least the souls are okay... So I'm just going to go on my merry way while you guys have fun, kay? ... *RUNS FOR MY LIFE!* (Haen: Yeah, some merry way. XP)  
><strong>midnightcrescent27:<strong> Apparently, everyone is asking me to update as soon as possible, while I just go around, slacking off xD. But yeah, thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>violettruth: <strong>Haha. Yeah I thought it would be funny too so I added the puking part ^^ And yay for Allen! Since I am in a somewhat good mood, here's a virtual biscuit xD.  
><strong>Dhampyric-Insomniac: <strong>Oh, Haen is just some random OC that is based off of my dark side. She's not really much of importance. (Haen: HEY!) The threats... uh... look at the reviews of a certain user xD. Yeah it would be hilarious if your name IS Marian XP Yeah, I suppose since he's considered dead we're the same, except he's only considered dead while Tapp is, uh, dead. xP.  
><strong>Rogue Soul Alchemist: <strong>You'll figure out ^^ Though it's kinda obvious, so I bet your theory has high chances of being correct. The field trip isn't going to come up for awhile... Sowwy. But IT SHALL COME UP ONE DAY OR ANOTHER!  
><strong>Badee Badaa Doo: <strong>Wow, second person to say it's cute ^^ And here is the next update!  
><strong>RogueSoulAlchemist:<strong> I read from somewhere that Komui makes up 90% of D. Gray-Man's funnies. Though I think 90% is pushing it a little, I think it's truth XP Here is the next update!  
><strong>Vhyna sii semelekete:<strong> (Wow your pen name is hard to write xD) Thanks a lot!

I seriously hate it when people don't finish their fanfictions. So I'm trying to complete all of my fanfictions but... I don't think I can do it :( But I'll try my best to AT LEAST not abandon this one. I mean, this is my newest fanfic yet it's the most popular one!

So, thank you SO MUCH all reviewers, and everyone, ENJOY THE CHAPPIE! Extra-long edition! Just to celebrate it being the most popular one!

Haen: And for you slacking off!  
>Vault: *sniffles* meanie.<br>Haen: But you seriously did slack off a lot.  
>Vault: Ok, that's it! You are one mean personality! I'm gonna make another OC about one of my other personalities!<br>Haen: If you're making an OC on your good side, you'll regret it.  
>Vault: *Evil grin* Maaaaaybe...<br>Haen: Ya better not!  
>Vault: *Sticks out tongue* You're not the boss of me!<br>*Haen grabs a replica of Komuis drill-thing*  
>Vault: ... Uh oh...<br>*Vault runs away, screaming*

* * *

><p>Math class started. Apparently, there are still whispers about the even that happened in gym. Sighing, Allen solved the multiplications written on the sheet of paper without giving much thought.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, September 21st, 2011<br>Free time**

The whole day yesterday people were whispering here and there. (Oh yeah and Allen went grocery shopping, causing the cashier person to stare at him like he was crazy.) Allen yawned as the last person of the enermous line came up towards the piano. That person played a shorten version of Fur Elise, but messed up, played the wrong notes, and slowed down and speed up at the wrong times. Allen sighed as the person ended and his friends wrote down her score. When the last person left, his friends began to discuss who should join their band. Apparently, Jonathan still has the high score. Allen moaned. This is it. Apparently Jonathan is going to join their band after all.

"Hey Moyashi-chan! Wanna celebrate by going to that bakery again?" asked Lavi.

"Uh, I'll pass." said Allen, waving them off.

"Suit yourself. And Yuu, you can't decline! C'mon!" said Lavi as he grabbed Lenalee and Kanda (much to his annoyance, especially since he said his first name) away. Allen sighed and looked at the piano. It seemed lonely, standing there with no audience. Making his way towards the piano, he decided it couldn't hurt to play another song. Taking a deep breath, Allen thought for awhile what songs he knows. Picking some random song in his mind, he pressed onto the keys.

* * *

><p>"Wait Lavi! We forgot to return the piano!" shouted Lenalee, causing Lavi to freeze.<p>

"Huh... your right. Woops. Let's go!" exclaimed Lavi as he continued to drag the two back to the gym.

* * *

><p>(AN: Don't mind the song O.o That's the first thing that came into my mind. Though I can't imagine Allen singing this... Let's pretend he's using his Shortlink Proke voice, K? ;D)

_(It starts with one)  
>One thing I don't know why<br>It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
>Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme<br>To explain in due time  
>All I know<br>time is a valuable thing  
>Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings<br>Watch it count down to the end of the day  
>The clock ticks life away<em>

The three friends (well, maybe not Kanda, but...) then heard the song, and Allen... singing..? Lenalee gasped. Allen is really good at playing the piano! Why didn't he auditioned?

_It's so unreal  
>Didn't look out below<br>Watch the time go right out the window  
>Trying to hold on but didn't even know<br>Wasted it all just to  
>Watch you go<br>I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
>What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard<br>And got so far  
>But in the end<br>It doesn't even matter  
>I had to fall<br>To lose it all  
>But in the end<br>It doesn't even matter  
>One thing, I don't know why<br>It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
>Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme<br>To remind myself how  
>I tried so hard<br>In spite of the way you were mocking me  
>Acting like I was part of your property<br>Remembering all the times you fought with me  
>I'm surprised it got so (far)<br>Things aren't the way they were before  
>You wouldn't even recognize me anymore<br>Not that you knew me back then  
>But it all comes back to me<br>In the end  
>You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart<br>What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard  
>And got so far<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<br>I had to fall  
>To lose it all<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<br>I've put my trust in you  
>Pushed as far as I can go<br>For all this  
>There's only one thing you should know<br>I've put my trust in you  
>Pushed as far as I can go<br>For all this  
>There's only one thing you should know<br>I tried so hard  
>And got so far<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<br>I had to fall  
>To lose it all<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter <em>

When Allen was done, the three were left breathless. Lavi quickly opened the door to the gym and tackled Allen, making the two fall off the piano stool.

"Lavi! YOU SCARED THE SOULS OUT OF ME!" shouted Allen.

"Allen! You. Were. AWESOME! JOIN OUR BAND!" exclaimed Lavi.

"W-What?" asked Allen.

"The dumb rabbit is asking you to join the band. Do we need to repeat ourselves, Moyashi?" asked Kanda.

"The name's Allen!" complained Allen as he stood up.

"You were really good!" exclaimed Lenalee. Allen scratched his cheek.

"Thanks, it's the first time I played it for real." said Allen.

"What do you mean by play it for real? Did you have music lessons?" asked Lenalee.

"Ah, no... Nevermind..." said Allen.

"So? Are you going to join our band or what? If you don't Jonathan will!" exclaimed Lavi. Those words struck Allen.

"I'm joining." said Allen immediately. Lavi blinked. That was fast. Aww, and he prepared some blackmail... (A/N: O.o Yes he still has the blackmail info... o.O)

"Awesome! After we return the piano, let's go to the bakery!" exclaimed Lavi.

* * *

><p>At the bakery...<p>

Everyone ordered what they did last time... except for Kanda, who really hates sweets so Lavi got him so water.

"You know Allen... I'm not paying for that." said Lavi, pointing at Allen's food. Allen swallowed all of them in one gulp. He then politely wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Aw... Fine, I'll pay it." sighed Allen as he took out some of his rare extra money from Shortlink Proke.

"Where did you get that much money to pay for this?" asked Kanda. Allen shrugged.

"I have my ways." said Allen as he handed over the money to Lavi. Lavi took the money and went to pay. After a couple of moments of silence, Lenalee smiled.

"How about let's go to my house-" started Lenalee.

"-and let Komui destroy us for coming in contact with you." ended Lavi as he returned from paying.

"Do you want to practice or not?" asked Lenalee as the four made their way outside of the bakery. Suddenly, Allen's left eye activated. Allen looked around, ignoring his friends' stares at his left eye.

"Akuma. About 10 level 1s!" yelled Allen as he ran off in a seemingly random direction. His friends exchanged glances. Kanda, realizing if akumas are really there, this is a dangerous situation and they better be there ASAP, ran off, following the Moyashi. Lavi shrugged as he activated his hammer and followed the others. Lenalee activated her Dark Boots and ran to their direction.

* * *

><p>To their surprise, 10 level 1s really were there. Allen activated his innocence, yelled out "Cross Grave!" and destroyed 4 out of 10 akumas. Kanda then activated his innocence.<p>

"Kaichū: Ichigen!" yelled Kanda as the supernatural insects that was released from his blade attacked three more akumas. Lenalee then came soaring from the air and kicked an akuma. The akuma collided to another akuma, causing both of them to get destroyed. The last akuma began shooting it's poisonous bullets at Lavi, who's riding his hammer. Lavi skillfully dodged them and his hammer then went through the akuma, destroying it. The four then deactivated their innocence.

"Well that was easy." commented Lavi, "By the way, Allen. How did you know the akumas were coming?" asked Lavi.

"I... It's not your business, Lavi." said Allen, lost for words.

"Oh c'mon Allen! We're all curious!" exclaimed Lavi. Lenalee nodded while Kanda just looked away.

"Right. We're your friends, Allen." said Lenalee. Friends... That's something he hasn't had for quite a long time.

"I-I'm cursed... because I killed my father." replied Allen, leaving the three speechless.

"Uh... what did you just say?" asked Lenalee.

"I was never liked because of my arm. Everybody called me a freak, a monster... a mistake from God. Nobody loved me. No one wanted to come near me. I was all alone... Then, when Mana asked if I would join his family... I was wary at first. He might be like all the others... But... Mana treated me like one of his own. I really wanted to repay Mana for all of the things he did... like..." Allen trailed off, "But uh, to make him proud, I mastered this really hard trick so that we can perform it, together, since we were working in a travelling circus... So when we were walking, I was too excited so I decided to show the trick right then and there... in the middle of the streets. Suddenly, there was this out-of-control car. Mana... he pushed me out of the way. And... got hit... I then... didn't know what to do. I felt all alone... I forgot everything about what he teached me... How to live... So I cried at his grave. Then... the Millenium Earl... he..." started Allen. Lavi's and Lenalee's eyes grew wide, knowing what's going to happen next.

"I... I accepted. Mana cursed me by slashing my left eye." Allen uncounciously touched his scar, "This scar allows me to see the souls of akumas. That's how I knew ten akumas were here. After Mana gave me this curse... My innocence moved on it's own. It... It killed my father. I killed my father... again..." explained Allen. Lavi knew that Allen wasn't explaining the whole thing. He skipped out on a lot of parts. But he didn't get it. Why would he skip out on those things? It's not like there can be anything more worse than what he explained... can there..?

"You didn't kill your father! The first time was caused by an accident and the second time was the right thing to do!" exclaimed Lenalee. Allen smiled at them sadly.

"No... I really did kill my father twice. It's just..." Allen trailed off once more. Lavi frowned. There really is a huge chunk of the story missing. Allen then began to leave.

"Wait! Allen!" yelled Lavi as he ran after Allen... in the streets.

**HONK!**

A car is coming. Everything became slow-motioned. Allen swiftly turned around to see the car... and Lavi...

...LAVI!

Allen attempted to push Lavi out of the way...

... and everything blacked out.

...

...

...

...

...

(A/N: I would of stopped the story right here but that would be way too short, huh? Now here come's the confusing part! :D)

_The darkness never ends. But I'll never stop walking. I'll keep on walking... till I die. That's my promise to Mana..._

_...Where am I..?_

_I'm all alone..._

_I hear voices..._

_Did I finally find a way out?_

_I see a figure... it's blurry... is it talking to me..?_

_"It's all your fault... If it weren't for..."_

_It's leaving! HEY! Come back! What are you talking about!_

_"It's all your fault..!"_

_WHAT'S MY FAULT?_

_"The death... Your fault... Mana's death..."_

_The last two words echoed in my mind. Mana's death? What?_

_What..?_

Eyelids opened, facing a familiar white ceiling. Silver eyes blinked as the figure stood up to see familiar ceilings.

"Hey Allen! Are you alright?" asked a familiar voice. Allen turned around to see Lavi. He is... perfectly fine.

"What happened?" asked Allen.

"Eh, well..." started Lavi.

FLASHBACK! LAVI'S EXPLANATION!

_Lavi's eyes opened wide as a car was about to hit him. Everything happened so quick. Allen pushed him out of the way. In fear, Lavi shut his eyes._

_..._

_..._

_Opening his eyes, seeing that he's perfectly fine, he saw KANDA of all people blocking the car with Mugen activated. The driver seemed to have been shocked. Turning his head, he saw that it wasn't only the driver who was shocked. Apparently, Allen fainted. Figures. He didn't really have the best memories of cars, now does he? Making sure the two of them is out of the street, Kanda deactivated Mugen, letting the car drive by._

_"Lavi, Allen! Are you okay, Lavi? What happened to Allen?" asked Lenalee, clearly worried._

_"Allen fainted." explained Lavi. Kanda 'che'ed._

_"That's pathetic." commented Kanda._

_"Hey, you would faint too if a car crash killed your father and suddenly a car is coming your way." stated Lavi. Kanda looked away._

_"We should bring Allen to his house." suggested Lenalee. Lavi nodded and grabbed Allen to make sure he's in a piggy back style._

_"WOAH! He's so light! Where did all of his food go?" wondered Lavi out loud._

_"C'mon Lavi, we're causing a commotion." said Lenalee as she looked at all of the people gathering around. Lavi nodded as the three left to Allen's house._

END OF FLASHBACK AND LAVI'S EXPLANATION!

"...Me and Lenalee were taking turn watching you for an hour. First it was Lenalee, then it was me... You got awesome video games, you know? I can't believe you beat the last level of that game!" exclaimed Lavi. Allen anime sweat dropped.

"Uh... yeah... So where is Lenalee and Kanda?" asked Allen.

"Living room. Lenalee is sitting down on your couch, worried, while Yuu-chan is glaring at the controller. Yuu was so easy to beat!" exclaimed Lavi proudly.

"Yeah... ok... What time is it?" wondered Allen.

"Um... about 5:30 I think..." Lavi glanced at the clock, "Yeah, 5:33."

"Ok..." said Allen. His stomach growled. Allen blushed.

"You just ate..." sighed Lavi.

"I know... How about I make some rice with chicken! Y'know, as thanks." said Allen.

"Thanks for what?" asked Lavi.

"For being awesome friends." replied Allen.

"Aww... Thanks! But don't you have other friends? They'll probably be sad not to be your favorite." grinned Lavi. Allen's smile dimmed.

"Not really..." muttered Allen, "C'mon! I'll just make the food, ok?" asked Allen as he ran off towards the kitchen. But Lavi caught his muttering. Not really..?

The kitchen is connected to the living room, meaning Lenalee and Kanda saw Allen and Lavi entering the kitchen.

"Allen! You're alright! We were worried!" exclaimed Lenalee. Kanda 'che'ed as he continued to glare at the controller, though it kind of felt that something was different about his glare.

"Sorry." apologized Allen as he went to the fridge.

"What are you doing?" asked Lenalee.

"Going to make some chicken with rice." said Allen.

"Don't! I'm going to do it, ok?" asked Lenalee.

"Uh... but you're my visitors..." started Allen.

"No worries!" smiled Lenalee as she took out the 20 chickens from the fridge. "_Besides, I can beat you guys easily at the video games..._" thought Lenalee.

* * *

><p>After a couple of matches in SSBB (AN: Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Sorry, first game that came in mind... Do not own, BTW!), Lavi fell back in defeat.

"No fair, Moyashi-chan!" whined Lavi. Allen grinned.

"Want to play another match?" asked Allen, playfully juggling the wii remotes without dropping a single one. Lavi would of been impressed, if it weren't for the fact Allen beating him in the game.

"Hey guys! The food is ready!" exclaimed Lenalee. Allen immediately placed the controllers on the ground an ran towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>After Allen ate most of the chickens and rice, he was satisfied as he wiped his mouth with a napkin happily. By that time, everyone is finished with their meal. Lenalee glanced at the wii. It's so tempting... Ok that's it! She's giving in!<p>

"Can I play one match with you guys on SSBB?" asked Lenalee. The three boys stared at her.

"Uh... why?" asked Lavi. Lenalee shrugged.

"No reason. You three team up against me." said Lenalee as she grabbed a controller. The three boys exchanged glances, but decided to play anyway.

* * *

><p>You've got to be kidding me.<p>

You sincerely got to be kidding me.

Lenalee smiled innocently, which is really creepy since it looked a lot like Proke/Allen when he's playing poker.

"Good game" smiled Lenalee. They have been playing five matches... with Lenalee winning each one. After two matches, Kanda quit playing cause he's just that bad at video games. On the fourth match, Lavi moaned in defeat and stopped playing. The last match has gone for a long time since Allen has nobody taking his stocks.

"You were really good, Allen. Best match ever." complimented Lenalee, "I haven't had someone that close in beating me for a long time." Allen scratched his cheek.

"Thanks. You kinda remind me of Dark Crystal." said Allen. Lenalee slightly flinched.

"Who in the world is Dark Crystal?" asked Kanda, still glaring at the controller. Wow, if looks can kill and that controller was alive, the wii remote would be long dead. Well technically, it is already dead in the first place, but that is none of importance.

"Dark Crystal is some person who is rumored to be the best video game player ever. I've played againt Dark Crystal in a couple of matches before. Dark Crystal is REALLY GOOD. He/She has beaten me a lot of times." explained Allen.

"Yikes, do you think Lenalee can beat Dark Crystal?" asked Lavi.

"I dunno. They are both equal in skill. Though Dark Crystal hasn't been playing for a long time, so I don't think I can contact him/her.

"Wonder why." wondered Lavi. Allen shrugged. Lenalee glanced at the time.

"7:30. It's getting pretty late. Bye Guys!" said Lenalee as she left.

Lenalee was walking by the streets. A shadowed figure stood before her. Lenalee took a cautious step backwards.

"I finally found you... DC."

* * *

><p>Kanda was the next to go, stating he didn't want to see anymore of the 'lame game'.<p>

As Kanda arrived to his house, Tiedoll was playing the part of a worried parent.

"Where were you? I called Komui and Bookman but they said you weren't there and so was Lenalee and Lavi!" cried Tiedoll. Kanda rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Some place." stated Kanda in boredom as he made his way to his room.

"What place?" asked Tiedoll, acting worried. Kanda knew that Tiedoll won't give up until he has a good answer.

"Moyashi's house." replied Kanda as he shut the door to his room (harshly! D:) and locked it. Tiedoll seemed to be lost in thought.

"_Cross' Apprentice's house?_" wondered Tiedoll.

* * *

><p>Lavi began to grow tired of the game.<p>

"Can we play another video game?" asked Lavi.

"Yeah sure, go ahead and pick." said Allen. Lavi looked at the huge pile of video games. There are some for the wii, PS3, xbox, and some other consoles. Lavi randomly picked a game from the PS3 pile.

"Can we play, uh..." said Lavi. He glanced at the case, "Modnation Racers?" (Me no own!)

"Modnation Racers? Oh yeah, I had that game for quite awhile. Didn't got a chance to play it, though, so I'll be totally new to the game." said Allen. Lavi grinned.

"Yay! Then we'll be fair!" cheered Lavi.

* * *

><p>Allen smiled in defeat. Allen was in about 3rd place while Lavi got the 1st place glory. Lavi was pretty good at the game, too. Lavi then glanced at the time. 8:35, ouch.<p>

"I better get going. Old-Panda's gonna be mad if I stay any later. Can I borrow Modnation Racers though? I have a PS3 at home." said Lavi.

"Okay. But be sure to return it, ok?" asked Allen. Lavi smiled evilly.

"Yes, of course." he said with slightly evil undertones. "_Sorry Allen, but there's no such thing as returning in my dictionary_"

"See ya Lavi!" said Allen.

"Bye Moyashi-chan!" replied Lavi as he took the game case and left, oblivious to Allen's "The name's Allen!" shout.

Lavi walked all the way from Allen's house to his own house, happy to have a new game. Entering his house, Bookman kicked him in the face.

"School has ended a couple of hours ago. Where were you." asked Bookman. His question sounded more like a statement.

"At Moyashi-chan's house! He has pretty cool video games there!" exclaimed Lavi happily as he showed the Modnation Racers case.

"You better not waste the rest of your life playing video games, or else you'll get it." said Bookman as he left to somewhere in the house.

* * *

><p>"LENALEE!" shouted Komui as he was about to hug her. But he stopped midway when he saw the expression on Lenalee's face.<p>

"Lenalee..?"

* * *

><p>It was nighttime. The moon reflected the sun and a couple of stars shone here and there. Allen was turning around his bed. He's having another nighttmare.<p>

_Everything was blurry. I've been having different kinds of dreams so far... I wonder what kind of nightmare this'll be._

_"So...ay...Ja..?" my mouth moved on it's own, though I can only hear fragments of the phrase. There were two figures. But it's too blurry to know anything other than that._

_"Do... think... ck... friend..? Ha!" the sentences suddenly became a bit clearer in a few areas. "No one... be friends... you! You're pathetic! You deserve... pa... we... you! No one would ever want to be your friend!"_

_"W-What?" my mouth moved. I can see the figures a bit more clearly, but it isn't enough to identify any notable features._

_"Get lost! Le...cki..." The last three words were muffled as the figure who was speaking began to drag his/her companion. For some strange reason, Allen felt abandoned and alone..._

_With no one to comfort me..._

Allen woke up with sweating breath. It's a memory. Of his life... before 'that' happened. Allen then glanced at the time. 5:00 in the morning. Great...

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, September 22nd, 2011<br>School Time!**

Allen noticed Lenalee has gotten quite moody lately. He decided to ignore it for now. He can probably get some answers during Recess or something.

* * *

><p>After Hygiene was over, it was recess. Allen was about to leave the 'piano room' when he heard Lavi's voice.<p>

"Hey! Allen! You there?" asked Lavi.

"Yup. I was just about to head to you guys so we can begin to, uh, rehearse." explained Allen.

"Yeah, about that... Lenalee and Yuu-chan's going to go and announce that 'someone' is joining the band." explained Lavi. Allen then remembered the first announcement. He was in his 'piano room' when the announcement came. He was able to see them.

"Hey Lavi... where are you?" asked Allen.

"Uh, in the second abandoned hallway. Why?" asked Lavi.

"Ok. Stay there." said Allen as he ran off.

Soon enough, Lavi saw Allen in view. Allen grabbed Lavi by the wrist and dragged him off.

"Why are you dragging me?" asked Lavi.

"Because you always drag me." explained Allen. They then reached the first abandoned hallway. Allen stopped at an open window. Lavi looked outside the open window.

"Huh... there's nothing to see. Why are we here?" asked Lavi. Allen then grabbed Lavi and jumped out of the window, scaring Lavi.

"You'll see." said Allen as he ran pass the tightrope and landed on the roof.

"Allen! If you wanted to pass all the way to here, you could of just ask me to activate my hammer." said Lavi. Allen scratched his cheek.

"Huh... Good point." said Allen as went towards the door. The door opened by itself and the two entered the room.

"WOAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! The room's so shiny." commented Lavi. Allen anime sweat dropped.

"Uh... thanks..?" said Allen.

"So, why did you brought me here?" asked Lavi, staring at the piano.

"You'll see in a mo- Oh, it's starting!" exclaimed Allen as his attention was focused on the big screen. Lavi looked at the screen and to his surprise, he saw Lenalee and Kanda... doing the announcement..?

"Hello everyone! We now got the results for the band's auditions! Everyone has done a wonderful job at the auditions," said Lenalee to the microphone.

"_Not really_" thought Allen.

"But remember, only one person can join the band! And so, after lots of moments of deciding," explained Lenalee.

"_Actually, it only took a couple of seconds._" thought Lavi.

"We've got our pianist! Who the person is is a mystery, though that person himself/herself should know who he/she is. But anyway, we're thanking everyone who has performed for the audition and we wish you all a happy day! Goodbye!" exclaimed Lenalee. Lenalee then turned towards Kanda.

"Thank for helping me to do the announcement." smiled Lenalee. Lavi's eyes widened. KANDA made all of the announcements? Kanda 'che'ed.

"Hey, is there any way to communicate to them?" asked Lavi to Allen. Allen shrugged.

"HEEEEY! LENALEE! YUU-CHAN!" shouted Lavi. Lenalee and Kanda suddenly looked up.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT RABBIT FOR SAYING MY NAME!" shouted Kanda.

"His voice came from... the sky?" wondered Lenalee.

"Cool, you can hear us!" exclaimed Allen.

"Moyashi?" asked Kanda.

"The name's Allen BaKanda!" shouted Allen.

"Anyway, where are you guys?" asked Lenalee. The bell then rang, signaling it's lunch time.

"Were in some room I found. Anyway, Lenalee. We'll see you at lunch, okay?" asked Allen. Lenalee nodded and the screen blacked out.

* * *

><p>At lunch...<p>

Lenalee was in a trance as she ate lunch. Allen and Lavi exchanged curious glances while Kanda acted as if he didn't care (though that doesn't mean he doesn't want to know).

"Hey Lenalee, what's up?" asked Lavi, snapping her from her trance. The three boys could of sworn they heard her mutter: "I'm sorry -". Sorry for what?

"N-Nothing." replied Lenalee.

"Really? You look kind of pale." commented Allen.

"I-I said it was nothing! I'm just, uh... sleepy. Yeah." said Lenalee. There was silence... Lavi decided to break that silence.

"Did you know that there's a soccer tournament tomorrow?" asked Lavi. Lenalee nodded.

"Yeah. I heard Daisya's entering the soccer tournament. We better wish him best luck." said Lenalee. Lavi grinned.

"We will! Right, Allen?" asked Lavi, nudging Allen.

"Right." replied Allen.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, September 23rd, 2011<strong>

**After School**

"Hey... where are you guys going?" asked Allen.

"To the basement!" exclaimed Lavi eagerly.

"Oh right... So how does the basement look like anyway?" asked Allen.

"You'll see. But it's really spacious!" exclaimed Lenalee. There was this door. They opened the door to see nothing but dust. Everyone entered the room and Kanda shut the door behind them. Lenalee began to tap on the wall in a certain rhythmn, and suddenly the floor disappeared! The four began to fall deeper into the school. Not THAT deep, though.

* * *

><p>Allen blinked... which didn't really make much of a difference since it was pitch black.<p>

"Hold on a second, I think I found the light switch!" exclaimed Lavi.

"OW! DUMB RABBIT THAT'S MY HAIR! YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" shouted Kanda. The lights then went on and Lavi began to run away from Kanda.

"Found the lights!" smiled Lenalee. Allen gaped at the room. It is well carpeted. There were two couches facing the TV. The TV is huge, taking most of the wall. Many different kinds of consoles were at the other side of the wall. Near the consoles is a door.

"Woah..." said Allen, "How did you guys afford this?"

"We didn't. Some people were here before us. Check this out!" said Lavi as he gave Allen a sheet of paper before running away. Allen scanned the paper.

_Hello people who may be reading this! Welcome to our 'Secret Game Room'. We're glad you find this. And since you found this, don't tell anyone besides your friends. And we mean NO ONE. This room is was furnished by *There are marks signalling the words were crossed out*_

Allen frowned at the marks. Someone is hiding the name of the people who furnished this place. Allen then checked the rest of the paper.

_If you found this place, please insert your name and year._

There are apparently only 9 names on the paper, but six of them were crossed out. The three remaining is Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda.

"You should put your name too!" grinned Lavi as Kanda finally decided to stop wasting his energy on the dumb rabbit. Allen shrugged as he found a pencil and wrote his name. For some strange reason, he felt some strange sensation when he did so. But he just ignored that sensation and sat on one of the couches. He then saw Lenalee staring at the video games with a frown.

"Something wrong, Lenalee?" asked Allen. Lenalee smiled weakly.

"There's nothing wrong... Though I'm going to leave now. I have things to do. Is that okay?" asked Lenalee.

"What do you have to do? We could help you!" smiled Lavi. Lenalee smiled back, putting a bit more effort this time.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I wouldn't want Komui to go after you, now would I?" asked Lenalee with a small giggle as she left the room using the door. When she was out of earshot, Lavi grinned.

"Let's follow her." suggested Lavi.

"But wouldn't that invade her privacy?" asked Allen.

"I don't want to get involved in your dumb game." said Kanda.

"Aww... Yuu, that's so mean! And Allen, it's not like she'll ever notice!" exclaimed Lavi.

"Uh... What if she does?" asked Allen. Lavi huffed.

"Fine, non-believers, I shall take my leave!" exclaimed Lavi as he stormed off.

* * *

><p>After a quick look around, Lavi spotted Lenalee. Sneakily, he began to watch her from afar, wondering what she'll do. He then saw someone with a black hood covering his face going towards Lenalee. That person is rather short.<p>

"There you are. I was waiting... Dark Crystal." said the person. Lavi then began to have many questions dancing around his head.

_"Who's that guy? How does he know Lenalee? DID HE SAY LENALEE IS DARK CRYSTAL?" _wondered Lavi.

"Leave me alone." commanded Lenalee without turning around. Well, that comfirms the last question... even if that's unbelievable.

"You know the deal." said the person.

"_Deal? What deal?_" wondered Lavi.

"I didn't accept." replied Lenalee.

"But you know you have to. Or else say goodbye to 'them'." threatened the person. Lavi flinched at the word them. He had a bad feeling about this conversation...

"But I can't do it!" cried Lenalee. Lavi gripped onto the grass below him. Lenalee is crying. That's bad news. As in, REALLY BAD.

"It's that or 'Bye-bye'!" threatened the person.

"B-But..." stuttered Lenalee.

"Fine... I'll give you the whole next week to do it. If you don't do it until then... you'll know what happen." said the person as he fled, leaving Lenalee sobbing. Lavi went out of his hiding place.

"Lenalee! Are you okay? What happened?" asked Lavi. Lenalee tried desperately to stop sobbing but she can't help it.

"L-Lavi... I'm sorry... I really am..." cried Lenalee.

"I... heard the conversation. What did that guy want?" asked Lavi.

"He... I... I'm Dark Crystal. That guy wants me to lure Shortlink Proke in having a match in poker by saying my in-game name. When I lure him to the spot, he wants me to kill him... and if I don't... You, Kanda, Allen... He'll kill you guys." cried Lenalee. Lavi frozed.

"But Lenalee... Allen is Proke himself." said Lavi. Lenalee then fainted from disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Ending Note:<strong>

Yes! I'm pretty happy with myself! I've made a new personal record in the most longest chapter ever! I've passed 4440 words! WOOT! And when I put this on spell checker, I only have 1 mistake! Double WOOT! (I usually have only like 3 or 4 mistakes. Nothing more, nothing... oh wait, Nevermind... xD) Though... I think I might change the rating (sadly for me) to T. I want to keep it K+ but... with all this talk of 'Die' and 'kill', I don't think so... I don't know what possesed me into making Lenalee to Dark Crystal and her to be threatened by some random stranger... Though it's apart of the plot... I don't think it's good for K+ audiences. But I don't want to change the rating... sadface. Hmm... I blame Haen!

Haen: What? Why me?  
>Vault: Simple! Cause you're mean to me!<br>Haen: That's because you have a 'good side' in you. I DESPISE YOUR GOOD SIDE!  
>Vault: Keep talking like that and I'll really consider making a new OC based off my good side. *grin*<br>Haen: You better not!  
>Vault: Hm... Maybe I should leave that to my reviewers. I think a new companion would be fun! But which personality should that OC be..?<br>Haen: Anything but your good and annoying side.  
>*Vault grins*<br>Vault: *In a monotone voice:* Thanks for your suggestion. The author takes your suggestions very seriously.  
>Haen: I hate you.<br>Vault: Thanks! Now everyone who's reading this... REVIEW! I don't care if you're some random person off the street who stole a computer and is reading fanfictions, REVIEW ANYWAY! Cause pie, sugar, and review always help me update! Though we ran out of ice cream thanks to my brother... *sobs*


	8. Chapter 8

Yay! A new chapter complete! I know some of you guys will probably kill me for writing a new fanfic (MiniMe!) but I just HAD TO. I HATE YOU PLOTBUNNIES!

Oh and, yeah, I'm definitely rating this T now -.- But there's still NO SWEARS and stuff!

**Replies to the awesome reviews!**

**GoldPhantom and z-eion:** You have a level 1000 now? -.- Ya gotta be kiddin' me! Oh yeah, and thanks for saying that the chapter rocks ^^ ... Haen is dead? ... YES! *Begins to dance around* *Gets hit by a random object* (?: I destroyed the akuma! How dare she acts like Haenee!) (Vault: Hey! You aren't suppose to appear until the next chapter! Stay still OC based of meh personality!) (?: Hmph...)  
><strong>Dhampyric-Insomniac:<strong> Huh... True! Actually, I was planning to do it exactly on your b-day, but I had things to do so I temporarily forgot and my mom made me do all kinds of work for 'playing' on my laptop all day. And uh... I can't tell if you like Linkin Park being there or not with your review XP. It was the first song that came in my mind, so yeah...  
><strong>midnightcrescent27:<strong> I like cliffhangers ^^ They make people want more. Haha, I use to write only 1000 to 2000 words, but in this story, since I got SOOO bored this summer, I wrote 4000+ words... And since I started chapter 1 with that much words, I decided to continue all of my chapters around that length ^^ I'm taking my time no matter what the other reviewers say ^^  
><strong>Vhyna sii semelekete:<strong> You already said that XP But thanks anyway!  
><strong>Rogue Soul Alchemist:<strong> Haha that would be hilarious... Actually, that's an awesome idea! Why haven't I thought of that in the first place? xD But, if you read along, that won't happen... My definition of "update soon" is "update whenever you feel like it and hope Haen won't kick me for being lazy" xD

**St. Iggy the Pyro:** Yay! Thanks for hating me for ending it there ^^ Is there really no one who's OOC? I was sure they're extremely OOC O.o When someone says "I command you to continue!" I'll just pat them on the back and walk my merry way ^^ In other words, I just continue when I feel like it :P  
><strong>kh07gl:<strong> Thanks a whole bunch! I like how suspense does that, it's quite irritating ^^ Here's the update! Mini-Me is updated daily (unless something comes up) due to it's small chapters. But thanks for reviewing on it's behalf as well! The name Dark Crystal was just a random thought ^^ That's not the grim reaper xD Just a guy dressed in black... Uh, I'm not going to spoil the story! Haha Shortlink Proke was also a random thought. I just played around with words and realized that Proke has the word Pro in it and if you play around with the letters it'll spell Poker ^^

THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Keep on reviewing, it helps me to update faster ^^ But I seriously need to get my mom to buy me more ice cream -.- I hate my brother for eating all of the ice cream! I NEED SUGAR!  
>"Late side note:" My mom bought ice cream again and my brother ate it all... again. *sobs*<p>

I had a writer's block BTW! AND I AM PROUD to update! Also, I've been dragged into doing lots of work around the house and going outside... so... *sadface* Kinda hard to update... Especially when we had visitors for a couple of days and one of them is a girl about the age of 6... Yeah she dragged me everywhere and I can't make her cry -.- Curse my soft heart...

* * *

><p>"Uh... Lenalee..? Lenalee?" asked Lavi, poking Lenalee. Lenalee then recovered from her fainting.<p>

"L-Lavi?" asked Lenalee. Lavi sighed in relief.

"Good, your awake." said Lavi. Lenalee then remembered what happened previously.

"L-Lavi, what makes you think Allen is Proke? When I think about it... Allen's way too innocent." stated Lenalee.

"He's Proke. He told me so and I saw him change into Proke... But I wonder why that guy wants to kill him... And why is he asking you to do the job." said Lavi.

"That's because he thought I know Proke personally, since he was on my friend's list online... I don't really know why he would want to kill him though. I was thinking maybe he owes Proke money." suggested Lenalee. Lavi shrugged.

"Maybe. We should ask Allen about this." said Lavi.

"Good idea." agreed Lenalee.

"Hey, wait a minute... Lenalee, why couldn't you just say that to Komui so he can send his robot army against this guy?" asked Lavi, grinning. Lenalee giggled.

"Can't. First it will just mess up to city, and second... I don't understand it, but I sensed a huge amount of power from this guy. He's no ordinary guy, that's for sure." said Lenalee.

"Oh. So it's not just me who sensed it." said Lavi as the two headed back towards school. True, this guy was sending vibes of immense power. There's something unusual about this guy... Who is he?

* * *

><p>"Huh? Somebody who owes me money?" asked Allen. Lavi nodded. The four (Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda) were seated on the couch in the 'secret game room', Allen and Lavi were talking while playing BlazBlue (AN: No own My brother makes me play this game soo much I can't help it!).

"Yeah. So, do you know anyone who does owe you money?" asked Lavi, who's literally button-mashing.

"Why would somebody owe me money?" asked Allen with a smile on his face because he's winning. Only one more move and..!

"Cause your Shortlink Proke!" exclaimed Lavi, earning a stare from Kanda. Exactly just when he said that, Lavi lost the match.

"Hazama Wins" the TV emitted, stating Allen won.

"The Moyashi's that thief guy?" asked Kanda. Allen sweat dropped.

"_Nice going, dumb Lavi._" thought Allen as he looked around for another character to pick.

"I'm not Proke! Seriously, Lavi? Why would I play poker anyway?" asked Allen as he selected the character of his choice.

"C'mon, Allen. I already told Lenalee. It's important." said Lavi as he picked his character.

"Yeah, but does BaKanda over there know it?" asked Allen, deciding on the place. Lavi blinked.

"Huh... Oh yeah! Yuu-chan's here too! Hi Yuu-chan! Pretend nothing happened!" smiled Lavi. On cue, Lavi's neck met neck to sword with Kanda's Mugen.

"Don't call me that!" growled Kanda. Allen then found a good place to fight on then began to look for the background music.

"Anyway! Allen! Like I said, this is important! We really need to know. We all know your Proke, Allen." said Lavi, oblivious to Kanda's threat. Allen then picked a song and the match is about to begin.

"Um... Fine... I'm Proke. Hm... There might be people who owe me money... But I would always tell them they don't need to return the money they owe me..." explained Allen as the match began. Lavi began to button-mash.

"Huh, that's pretty nice. Are there any people who have grudges against Proke?" asked Lavi. Allen paused the game.

"Not really. What's so important about this anyway?" asked Allen. Lavi glanced at Lenalee, who mouthed the word "Don't".

"Have you heard of this haunted house? I heard this rumor that whoever enters there will have a room marked with their name on it! And when someone enters that certain room, they'll see all of the bad things in the person's whose name is marked's past! We should really go there and see if it's true!" exclaimed Lavi excitingly in an attempt to change the topic. Allen narrowed his eyes.

"You're avoiding the question." stated Allen.

"Y'know, Moyashi-chan? I'm going to drag you to the haunted house! You too, Yuu-chan!" exclaimed Lavi.

"Don't call me by my first name you dumb rabbit!" shouted Kanda as he swung Mugen to Lavi's previous spot, nearly hitting the controller. Lavi jumped away and was nearing the door. Allen smirked as he resumed the game.

"Hey! I'm not ready!" shouted Lavi as he was about to take his controller, until he realized Kanda was there, ready to slash him. Lavi pouted when he realized that Allen used a combo on him.

"NO FAIR! MOOOOYAAAASHIII-CHAAAAN! Pause the game and gimme my remote!" shouted Lavi.

"No! Payback for calling me Moyashi!" grinned Allen.

"Carl Wins!" the sceen emitted, stating Allen won again. Lavi pouted once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Later today...<strong>

"Lavi... What am I going to do?" wondered Lenalee as she paced back and forth. The two of them are at Lavi's house. Lavi shrugged. Suddenly, a light bulb appeared above his head.

"How about... When you ask 'Proke' me and Yuu-chan are going to be with you. With four innocence accomodators, that guy won't stand a chance!" exclaimed Lavi. Lenalee thought about it for awhile.

"Ok... Let's try that... We got until next Friday..." stated Lenalee. There was silence...

"Do you know where Daisya is? He wasn't there for the whole day..." started Lavi. Lenalee shook her head.

"He's probably at the Soccer Tournament." answered Lenalee.

"Yeah, but he promised me he's going to be there at Free time. I wonder where he went..." said Lavi.

"Maybe we should go to Kanda's house." suggested Lenalee. Lavi grinned, thinking about new ways to prank Kanda that DOESN'T involve DOORS. Yes, Lavi is now scared of doors, especially if Kanda is in the same sentence.

"Ok!" exclaimed Lavi as the two left the house. The two activated their innocence and off they went.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tiedoll!" grinned Lavi.<p>

"Oh, hi Lavi, Lenalee. What are you two doing here at such an hour?" asked Tiedoll.

"We were wondering if Daisya is home." explained Lenalee.

"Daisya? No... He isn't home... I thought he is still at the soccer tournament. It's been delayed for a couple of hours... But he should be home soon. You may come in if you like." offered Tiedoll.

"That would be great, thank you." replied Lenalee, accepting the offer. The two entered the living room and saw Kanda, sitting on the couch, deep in thought.

"Hey Yuu-chan!" grinned Lavi, snapping Kanda out of his trance. Kanda immediately reached for his sword and pointed it towards Lavi.

"How many times do I have to tell you, dumb rabbit, to NOT call me by my name!" threatened Kanda.

"Aww... Yuu, you're not fun!" complained Lavi.

"Whatever. Why are you here anyway?" asked Kanda, as cold as ever.

"We're waiting for Daisya!" grinned Lavi. Kanda 'che'ed.

"He called me before. He said something about the soccer competition and hung up before I could say something. I tried calling him back but he didn't pick up. Now leave me alone." explained Kanda as he left to go to his room.

"Wait! Yuu! What did he say?" asked Lavi.

"Hmph. I wasn't paying attention. And don't call me Yuu or next time you'll get it." threatened Kanda as he marched off. Lenalee then checked the time.

"It's getting pretty late... I have to go home or else Komui might tear apart the whole place looking for me. Bye!" said Lenalee as she walked off. Lavi waved her goodbye. He then sighed.

"I suppose I better go too... Panda's gonna be furious... Bye Tiedoll! When Daisya comes back, tell him I said hello, ok?" asked Lavi. Tiedoll nodded as Lavi left on his hammer towards his house.

* * *

><p>Lenalee yawned as she walked toward her house, lost in thought. She wasn't paying much attention and so she collided with... (No, it's not the black hooded guy xD)<p>

"Ah! Lenalee! Are you ok?" asked a deep and unfamiliar voice. Lenalee looked up to see someone about her height. That person was wearing a black coat, a mask hiding the left part of that person's face, brown eyes, and shaggy white hair.

"Do I know you?" asked Lenalee, standing up. The person tilted his head until he seemed to have remembered something.

"Woops, sorry." said the person. He then suddenly changed voices into a VERY FAMILIAR ONE. "Is this better?"

"A-Allen? What are you doing wearing that creppy looking mask? And how did you do that voice?" asked Lenalee. Allen scratched his cheek.

"Uh... This is apart of my Shortlink Proke disguise. After a lot of practicing, I managed to change my voice into that!" exclaimed Allen happily. Lenalee's face darkened.

"I see... Proke... Um... Next Friday, can you come with me?" asked Lenalee. Allen tilted his head in confusion again.

"Huh? To where?" asked Allen.

"Uh... You'll see. Have fun, Allen!" exclaimed Lenalee as she ran off, leaving a terribly confused Allen behind.

* * *

><p><strong>4 Days Later...<br>Tuesday, September 27, 2011  
><strong>

Allen didn't have much of a pleasant night. The nightmares were still haunting him. He then woke up by the pain of something... biting his ear? Opening his eyes, to his annoyance, Timcampy decided that Allen's ear should be his new chew toy... Ouch his teeth are sharp! Frustrated that he barely had any sleep, Allen scrambled out of bed and saw his alarm clock. 9:09... He's EXTREMELY LATE! Doing his morning routines as fast as he can, he silently thanked Timcampy for waking him up, though he really hated the fact that his ear hurts a whole lot. Swallowing his breakfast in one gulp, he sped towards school.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Moyashi-chan! What's with the rush? Too excited to go to the field trip?" asked a familiar voice. Allen came into an immediate stop, nearly colliding towards a pole. Lavi stood behind the pole.<p>

"We're late!" said Allen as he was about to rush away again, until Lavi grabbed him by the arm.

"What are you talking about? It's only like 6:15 AM." said Lavi as he showed his watch. Allen blinked before face palming. He read the digital clock upside-down! No wonder it felt as if there's something wrong about the alarm clock... Probably cause he was so drowsy... Ack, now instead of thanking Timcampy, he began to do the exact opposite. He then remembered Lavi's previous statement.

"There's a field trip today?" asked Allen. Lavi ruffled Allen's hair.

"Yeah! Remember? You called me yesterday to remind me. I think it's you who needs to get reminded!" grinned Lavi. Allen swatted Lavi's hands away. Huh... It's true. Wait a minute, if it's only 6:15 AM...

"Why are you here so early?" asked Allen. Lavi shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep. You? I can already guess why, though." grinned Lavi. Allen pouted.

"Dumb alarm clock..." muttered Allen. Lavi heard this and burst out laughing. When he finally finished, he was still clutching his sides with a huge grin plastered onto his face.

"We still have a lot of time before school starts. Well... I have to go do something at 7:15 so... What do you want to do until then?" asked Lavi. Allen pondered for a moment.

"I don't know... Hey, Lavi? Is Mr. Bookman a Bookman?" asked Allen. Lavi grinned.

"Of course he's a Bookman! It IS after all his name, y'know. I'm a Bookman-in-training! By the way... How did you know about Bookmen? Nearly no one knows about them besides a couple of people in the school." said Lavi.

"Oh, it's because I met one before." explained Allen. There was silence after that. Until...  
>"Hey, Lavi? Not to be rude or anything, but... Why do you wear an eye patch? You don't need to answer if it's personal, though! Just curious." said Allen. Lavi thought about it for a moment.<p>

"Nah, it's ok. Most people are curious about it. You know what bookmen do, right? Travel around and record important events and wars?" asked Lavi. Allen nodded.

"Yeah..." replied Allen.

"I don't normally tell people about this, but... During a war, I got hit by a stray bullet on my right eye and I was on a brink of death. I became unconscious, but when I recovered, I heard from Gramps I was clinging onto his hair the whole time." explained Lavi with a chuckle.

"Oh, I see..." said Allen, "How many aliases do you have?"

"Not telling!" grinned Lavi. The two then began to chat about all sorts of stuffs until Lavi checked the time.

"It's 7:00... I better get going. See ya at school, Allen!" exclaimed Lavi as he ran off.

"Ok, bye!" shouted Allen as he waved back. And so, Allen was alone... What to do? Maybe he should go to the park. Yawning a bit, Allen head towards the park... And got lost on the way. xD.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK! (AN: I really wanted to write this... I really like Lavi ^^)

_Lavi began to pace back and forth. Gramps said that they'll record this war by being a 'soldier' but... Really? Getting enrolled into a school as a student? Some soldier... And WHAT WAR? What kind of war involves schools? He isn't at all worried about the school work. They're all for babies. But what he's really worried about is fitting in. Yeah sure, these people will just disappear and lost in history, but..._

_People would just think he's some weirdo with an eye patch._

_He hates schools. During kindergarden and first grade, he was known as a loner. There's nothing really wrong with him at all. It's just that his mother died at childbirth and his father drowned. He got taken in by his uncle. The kids thought he was some sort of cursed person and if you hang out with him, you'll die. The kids got even more scared of him when his uncle, one night, disappeared. Lavi was all alone..._

_That's why he joined Bookman and became a, well, Bookman._

_But here he is, back at school. With a sigh, he entered the school grounds. Right, he has to act all 'optimistic'. He saw in the further distance in front of his art classroom an old man talking to a girl- Wait a minute! THAT'S NOT a girl! Definitely NOT. Especially due to his deep voice!_

_"Yuu-chan! Why won't you enter my class?" asked old man._

_"NO WAY AM I JOINING THOSE BRATS!" shouted 'Yuu-chan'. Lavi placed a fake grin on his face._

_"Aww c'mon 'Yuu-chan'! We're not brats!" complained Lavi._

_"Don't call me that whoever you are!" threatened 'Yuu-chan' as he pointed a sword at Lavi- WAIT A SWORD?_

_"Nice sword! But be nice to your new classmate! My name is Lavi by the way!" exclaimed Lavi. Yuu glared at Lavi and began to chase after him._

_"COME BACK HERE DUMB RABBIT!" shouted Yuu as he swung his sword, which nearly sliced Lavi's arm._

_"Hey! Kanda, stop it!" shouted a feminine voice. The owner of the voice, (and this time Lavi's sure it's definitely a girl) then hit Yuu with a... clipboard? Interesting weapon to hit people... xD. Kanda growled. Lavi grinned victoriously. The girl then turned towards me._

_"Hi, you're new, right? My name is Lenalee. Nice to meet you!" exclaimed the girl happily._

_"Nice to meet you too, Lenalee! I'm Lavi!" introduced Lavi happily._

_"Let's go inside the classroom and-_

A voice interrupted Lavi's train of thought, A.K.A. the flashback. (GASP! HOW DARE SOMEONE INTERRUPTED A FLASHBACK!)

"There you are. Right on time, too." said a familiar voice. Lavi looked around and realized he's already at the park. In front of him was the black hooded guy that threatened Lenalee.

"Yeah, so what do you want to talk about?" asked Lavi, holding a note in front of him. This is what was written on the note:

_I saw you talking to Dark Crystal after our 'conversation'.  
>I'm willing to bet she told you everything.<br>Meet me at the local park on the 27th at 7:15 AM  
>If you value your friends' lives, that is.<em>

The black hooded figure seemed to smirk, but Lavi can't really tell since his face was covered by the hood.

"I'm afraid I have to take you hostage, since after all that's your only use in this situation." said the figure as he approached Lavi.

"Why do you want to kill Moy- Proke?" asked Lavi, taking a cautious step back. The figure stopped.

"Because he is a threat to me... Besides, I don't really want my hands to get stained with blood." explained the figure. He then began to run towards Lavi at a VERY QUICK PACE.

"Wait!" shouted Lavi. The figure stopped immediately. He had a hammer and was about to hit Lavi on the head in an attempt to make him uncounscious. Woah was the hammer just millimeters away from his head.

"Yes?" asked the figure 'innocently', acting as if he wasn't about to hit Lavi on the head.

"What if... I help Dark Crystal carry out the murder?" asked Lavi. The figure seemed to think about it.

"Hm... Alright... Sounds good. Go and do that. Remember, I want his death to be until the end of the week." reminded the figure.

"It's going to be earlier than that." was all that Lavi said before the figure ran away, and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Ok, Allen is officially LOST. He's been EVERYWHERE. WHERE IS THE PARK? Suddenly, as if it was glowing and all of the sun rays were shining on it, the park came in view. YES! Running towards the park, he was surprised to see Lavi standing there, deep in thought.<p>

"Hey Lavi!" exclaimed Allen, causing Lavi to activate his innocence and nearly hit him with his hammer. Lavi then deactivated his hammer when he realized it was just Allen.

"Sorry Moyashi-chan! You scared me." apologized Lavi with his usual grin. Though there was something wrong with that grin... Shrugging it off, Allen spoke.

"What are you doing in the park?" asked Allen.

"Oh, uh, I had a meeting with someone. It's over and he ran away." explained Lavi quickly. At least it's the half-truth.

"Someone? Who?" asked Allen. Uh oh. Get an excuse quick!

"Moyashi-chan! Weren't you the one who keeps telling me that it's none of your business?" asked Lavi. Allen sighed.

"Yeah, but I told you it in the end." said Allen. But instead of a reply, he felt Lavi touch him on the shoulder.

"Tag! You're it!" exclaimed Lavi as he ran away.

"Hey!" shouted Allen as he chased after Lavi all the way towards the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Ending Note:<strong>

Kinda short, but I hope the fact that I've revealed a tiny bit of Lavi's past and the 'conversation' with the figure will make up for it!

**MY SPELLCHECKER LOOKS LIKE IT'S BROKEN! So please point out the typos and misspelled words if I have any, k?**

Chibi-Lenalee: Hey Vault? Where's Haen?  
>Vault: Dunno. But she's going to come back on chapter 10.<br>Chibi-Lenalee: Really? Huh... Well since Haen is gone, there's no one there telling you you have updated really late.  
>Vault: It's NOT MY FAULT! I was busy! I have a life, you know!<br>Chibi-Lenalee: It's ok...  
>Vault: Thanks! But I've already decided on which 'OC based off my personality' will come on the next AN!  
>Chibi-Lenalee: Oh yeah! Is it *****?<br>Vault: Yup! I was about to do someone else, but... Yeah I have no excuse this time. Anyway! REVIEW PLEASE! I loved the last chapter's reviews BTW. They amused me ^^ I have a lot of new plots for this story, and it took me a lot of time to organize my mixed up ideas ^^


	9. Chapter 9

There's a really big thunderstorm outside, so my mom says that we're not allowed to use the internet. Forgot her explanation, though. So I'll put the replies to the reviews on the author's ending note, k?

Hey look! The storm cleared out! Already..? Whatever, I'll still put the reviews on the author's ending note. Anyway, there are going to be a couple of OCs that'll take a little bit of a bigger part, but nothing too serious.

?: Hey! You said you're going to introduce me here! LIAR Kiddie!  
>Vault: Huh... Oh yeah! Hi Sugar! You're my... um... OC based off my hyper personality, right?<br>Sugar: Yup! So... Where's Haenee?  
>Vault: *shrugs* Busy I suppose. She'll appear on next chapter though.<br>Sugar: Ok! So... Where's the ice cream.  
>Vault: What ice cream?<br>Sugar: Haenee said she'll gimme ice cream.  
>Vault: Oh... Sorry, my brother ate it all.<br>Sugar: WHAT? Okay then, as punishment, you'll put me in the chapter!  
>Vault: What?<br>Sugar: You heard me! GO! And maybe gimme some ice cream while you're at it. *Innocent smile*  
>Vault: Fine... Wait no you're not going to have any ice cream.<br>Sugar: Aww... *pouts*

BTW, I'm practically clueless about fieldtrips, I forgotten since it's summer xD and there's no school. Been kinda hard to write this without an example. Anyway...

**Sorry for the late update! I got this really deep gash on my upper-cheek a couple of days ago. I need to get stitches for it :/ Any higher and I would of been half-blind! Also, my parents really hate it that I go on the computer the whole day, so... They make me and my brother go outside lots. So the late update is only 1 third of my fault! The previously mentioned 1 third is... Ehehe... I got pretty lazy, had writer's block, and I got addicted to the Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ROM xD**

If I met Allen in real life, I would nickname him Phoenix (cause I nickname nearly everybody!) because Phoenix Wright is a poker player and takes piano lessons. Also, there's this fast food restaurant called A&W. It ironically stands for Allen & Wright. Huge coincidence, no? (Sorry, just really wanted to add the "no?" part xD)

Woah, enough of me babbling! Time for the chapter! Sorry for the long author's note xD Though I got a feeling a couple of characters will be really OOC here.

* * *

><p>"Tag! Your it!" said Allen, out of breath. The two kids were nearing the school, panting.<p>

"I'm... Too tired. Let's play again some other time, ok?" asked Lavi. Allen nodded in agreement. The two noticed Kanda getting out of Tiedoll's car, somewhat mad, and together they walked into the school. Wow, right on time, too. Entering school, everybody got into a group of six, meaning 4 groups in total. Though the teacher said that each group must have an equal amount of boys and girls plus they should pair up with people they don't pair up a lot with... Of course the second rule was immediately broken as everyone went with people they know and began to chat loudly. No matter how much they want to, they can't break the first rule cause the teachers are clearly not blind. Allen went immediately to Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi.

"We need two more people." stated Lenalee. Allen nodded in agreement.

"Uh... Can I join your group?" asked a familiar voice. Allen turned around to see Rhofa.

"Sure! Now we need one more girl..." said Lenalee. While looking around, a cry stole their attention.

"WAAH! WHY CAN'T I GO INTO YOUR GROUP?" asked Sugar, a classmate, as she caught Haen in a bear hug. Everyone in the class is giving the two sisters a weird look.

"We already have 3 girls, Sugar! Join, um... Lavi's group or something!" yelled Haen, pointing randomly at Lavi. Sugar immediately let go.

"Ok." said Sugar as she walked towards Lavi. Many girls glared at Sugar for joining Lavi and Kanda while some smacked Haen on the head for suggesting such a thing.

"Hi..?" started Allen.

"I'm joining your group and no buts!" said Sugar stubbornly in a much more louder voice than nessesary.

"Ok! Now we got 3 girls. Looks like everyone is ready too." said Lenalee as she motioned towards the front of the classroom. 4 people stepped in.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please?" asked Ms. Nine. Obviously, for the fear of her monkey's rubber hammer (lol xD), they stopped talking and gave their attention towards the front. Ms. Nine smiled at her attention.

"Alright, so, it's going to be your first field trip this year! I'm going to assign one of these four to your groups. They'll be your 'leader' so you have to listen to whatever they say, alright? So, now, the important thing here is to have fun!" exclaimed Ms. Nine. Cheers shrouded the classroom.

"And learn all about Tovanue lake for tomorrow's test!" added Ms. Nine. Immediate "'Aww's!" and some "'Boo's!" were shouted.

"Just kidding, there's no test. So everyone, just stay in your spot while I'll assign a volunteer to help you, alright. Currently we're waiting for the bus. When I assign someone to your group, you may feel free to ask the volunteer if you need to go to the toilet or anything of the like." explained Ms. Nine. She then began to talk to the volunteers. Probably explaining about stuffs.

"Wow, first field trip. I wonder how Tovanue Lake would look like." wondered Lenalee out loud.

"What are we going to do in this field trip anyway?" asked Allen.

"We're going to do all kinds of stuff like swimming and exploring the forest. I heard there's going to be houses where we're going to learn about the animals living in the forest and other things." explained Lavi with a shrug. Rohfa tensed.

"Uh... Is there going to be bears?" asked Rohfa shakily. Lavi showed an eerie smirk.

"...Maybe." answered Lavi. Rohfa 'eep'ed and hid behind Allen.

"Awesome! There's going to be gummy bears!" exclaimed Sugar happily.

"Uh, no, Sugar. We're talking about real bears." corrected Lenalee.

"Aww... No fair..." sighed Sugar.

"I was just kidding about the bears. There's shouldn't be anything dangerous if they're letting kids from elementary school visit." explained Lavi. Rohfa visibly relaxed.

"It really isn't fair, though. You five have innocence and I don't. You could defend yourselves if you wanted to..." said Rohfa sadly.

"It's ok. If an akuma comes, we'll just protect you." explained Allen simply. Rohfa immediately brightened up.

"Would you, Allen?" asked Rohfa, full of hope in her voice.

"Uh... Yeah." replied Allen nervously. Suddenly, a man appeared behind them.

"Hello everyone, I'm going to be your 'leader' for the field trip." explained the man.

"Cool! Hey Marie, I haven't seen you in awhile!" exclaimed Lavi.

"How have you been? Let me guess, Mr. Tiedoll wanted you to volunteer because Kanda is here?" asked Lenalee. Marie nodded while Kanda 'che'ed.

"Chaozii is here too. He's been assigned to another group, however. Who are you three?" asked Marie, turning towards Allen, Rohfa, and Sugar.

"I'm Sugar!" exclaimed Sugar.

"Hi, I'm Rohfa." introduced Rohfa.

"Hello, Marie. My name is Allen Walker. Nice to meet you." introduced Allen politely.

"It's nice to meet you three too." said Marie.

"Um, I need to go to the washroom. May I?" asked Rohfa.

"Go ahead." replied Marie. Rohfa nodded as she left.

"I'll go too." said Lenalee as she followed Rohfa.

"Hey! Wait up!" exclaimed Sugar as she ran after them, probably heading towards the washrooms as well.

"Do you three need to go to?" asked Marie to the three remaining boys. Lavi and Allen shook their heads while Kanda looked away while saying 'che'. You'd think he'd have a higher vocabulary for someone in grade five but whatever.

"Hey, I wanted to ask... How do you guys know each other?" asked Allen.

"Oh, Tiedoll adopted me. So me and Kanda are foster brothers." explained Marie. Allen nodded in understanding. A couple of minutes of talking, the three girls returned and the bus arrived. The kids lined up towards the bus. Allen gasped as he saw the bus driver and put on his hood right away. He followed Lavi to the back of the bus (cause for some strange reasons Lavi said it was the best spot) and sat down. Allen watched as the bus began to get crowded with students, a few bringing digital cameras or PSPs. Apparently, when there's a field trip, all rules about bringing digital stuffs are broken. Plus, the teachers surprisingly don't seem to mind... Or they somehow didn't notice it. Allen sat in his seat, made sure he's comfortable, before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>A huge bump woke Allen up. Kids were cheering that that bump was awesome.<p>

"Hey! Moyashi-chan! You awake?" asked Lavi who's for some strange reason holding... A marker? Allen drowsily rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah... And the name's Allen, dumb Lavi." said Allen.

"Well we're soon there." said Lavi as he put the marker in his backpack he brought. They then heard the student's gasp (especially the girls). Looking outside the window, the two saw why. Outside they saw Tovanue lake. The lake was crystal clear, and the way the sun shone on it made it sparkle. It was a great sight. Chatters filled the bus as the bus stopped near a large, wooden house. Some kids were jumping up and down from their seat. When Allen got down from the bus, he noticed a lot of people were staring at him.

"Hey... Lenalee..? Do you know why people are staring at me?" asked Allen. After a couple of days of being in the school, the kids stopped staring at him. Probably because they were used to his weird look. But why now of all times are they staring at him again. Lenalee got a good look at Allen, then giggled. She grabbed a mirror from her backpack and showed it to Allen.

"See for yourself, doodle-boy." giggled Lenalee. Allen's eye's widened as he saw himself. There were many doodles on his face. Some of a beansprout, rabbits, random doodles themselves... On his forehead said: 'Hello, I am doodle boy!' But Allen got even angrier when he saw the writing on his right cheek: 'The awesome Lavi was here!'

"LAVI!" shouted Allen as he ran after Lavi, who was laughing his head off. They ran into the forest.

"Hey! Wait! You're not allowed to go into the forest yet!" shouted a student. Too late, as they both disappeared in sight.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're lost..." moaned Lavi as Allen wiped the doodles away using the water from the lake. Wiping the water with his shirt, Allen sighed.<p>

"If we keep on walking, we might find that wooden house again." suggested Allen.

"Yes, of course I will listen to the king of getting lost." teased Lavi. Allen grumbled.

"It's not my fault I have a poor sense of direction!" shouted Allen. Lavi then noticed a woman sitting on a rock not too far away.

"Hey, maybe we should ask that lady." suggested Lavi as he went towards the woman.

"Okay..." said Allen slowly as he looked at the lady.

"Hey! Uh, excuse me, but, do you know the way out of here?" asked Lavi.

"The way out..? Hm, I have a map. You could borrow it. I don't need it." said the woman as she handed over a map.

"Awesome! Thanks! What could I do to repay you?" asked Lavi.

"Well... If you give me your inno-" said the woman as she smirked evilly.

"Here! I'll repay you!" said Allen as he activated his innocence and slashed the lady. "_By saving your soul, that is._" muttered Allen.

"Woah! Allen!" shouted Lavi, clearly surprised.

"That was an akuma, Lavi. Don't worry... But... Do you know what that means?" asked Allen.

"That akumas are suddenly helpful?" asked Lavi, showing Allen the map he has gotten from the woman.

"No! That means there might be more! We have to go to the others right away!" exclaimed Allen.

"Ok, let me check the map." said Lavi as he scanned the map that was given to him. "This way!" shouted Lavi as he ran off, with Allen right behind him.

* * *

><p>"There you guys are!" exclaimed Lenalee as the two entered the wooden house. "You're late!"<p>

"Sorry! We were lost. What did we miss?" asked Lavi.

"Oh, we were just drawing. They said to just draw anything we want while they prepare the activities. And how can you get lost? Can't you just activate your innocence and look around?" asked Lenalee.

"Oh... yeah... woops... Forgot about that..." said Lavi, embarrassed.

"Anyway, we encountered an akuma. There might be more, though... So we better watch out." said Allen.

"Akumas? That's bad... I'm going to ask the volunteer that's looking after us currently if I can borrow the list of groups. I am going to see if each group has at least 1 innocence accommodator." said Lenalee as she walked towards the said volunteer.

"Wait... Did Lenalee said we're drawing things? Does that mean... Yuu is drawing?" wondered Lavi. And to the two boys surprise, Kanda was in fact; DRAWING. Excited, Lavi ran towards Kanda and Allen followed him.

"Woah! Yuu-chan! You're drawing?" exclaimed Lavi.

"No way! BaKanda is actually doing something... So Un-BaKanda-like!" said Allen. The two then looked at the drawing. It was a really good drawing... except... Why did he draw a rabbit and a beansprout? And also... Why does the rabbit have an eye patch and the beansprout have Allen's curse?

"If you, dumb rabbit, call me that again, and you, short stack, be plain annoying, then..." started Kanda. He threw the drawing in the air, grabbed Mugen, and began to slice the drawing into a million of pieces. Before you can blink, it was raining confetti.

"You'll share the same faith as your little 'friends'." continued Kanda. Nearly all of the children gulped and backed away, even if some are against a wall. Lenalee then appeared.

"Hey guys! Good news!" exclaimed Lenalee.

"Uh, Lenalee? What's so good about Yuu threatening to kill us?" asked Lavi.

"Not that, silly! The good news is that there's at least 2 accommodators in each group. It's a good thing our grade has the most innocence accommodators in the school." smiled Lenalee.

"Lenalee, our grade has the most innocence accommodators in the WORLD. The second class that has the most accommodators is the grade six, and they only have about 6 accommodators." said Lavi.

"Well, true... Hey look! They're back!" exclaimed Lenalee. Immediately all the of children who heard Lenalee whirled around to see the entrance. The volunteers have indeed returned.

"All right, listen up! I've given a schedule to every volunteer. Each group has to do different things. Don't worry! You'll all get a chance to do the same things, just at different times. Also, you CANNOT pass the fence at the borders of Tovanue Lake AND you're NOT ALLOWED to go anywhere without your group. Is that clear?" asked a volunteer. An exclamation of "YES!" was heard from the students. The volunteer smiled.

"Good. Now have fun! You each get to see each other again during lunch time and swimming at the end of the day. That's all." explained the volunteer as she headed towards her group. Excited chatters filled the room as everyone went towards their 'leader'.

"So, what are we doing first?" asked Lavi to Marie as he tried to take a good look at the schedule. Marie was silent.

"Hello?" asked Lenalee, seeing that Marie wasn't answering.

"Lenalee, can you be the person to check the schedules and lead? I know that it's kind of like giving my responsibility to you, but... I'm blind so I can't read." explained Marie as he handed over the schedules. Lenalee nodded.

"Alright then, so first we..."

* * *

><p>There were many different kinds of games. Before everyone knew it, it was lunch time. Everyone gets to eat near the lake to get a better view of the mountains beyond the forest. Too bad the mountains are behind the fences. Allen grumbled that he didn't pack enough food, earning a few laughs from the other students. Others shared a piece of their lunches to the 'bottomless pithole', which Allen ate right away after thanking them. A couple more activities after that, the group ended up into the second last activity... 'Adventure In The Forest'. Lavi was excited as ever while Allen desperately hoped they won't get lost again.<p>

"Don't worry, Allen. We'll just need to follow these blue ribbons attached to the trees." explained Lenalee, pointing towards the blue ribbon hanging from the tree branch. Allen was relieved as he followed everyone past the forest.

They soon encountered a bridge over a river... Which really was just a broke down tree with vines at it's side for support.

"The blue ribbons continue at the other side of the river, so... I think we have to cross this." said Lenalee, looking at the 'bridge'.

"I'll go first to make sure it's safe." said Marie as he walked across the 'bridge', occasionally using the vines for support. Everyone (besides Kanda, of course) were relieved the bridge didn't break down. Kanda was the next person to go across, though he still seems the be grumbling about the previous events. (Read the extra ;D) Rohfa, Sugar, and Lenalee went after him. It was Lavi's turn. Lavi went onto the 'bridge'. Grinning to himself... Lavi nearly fell! He then regained his balance, laughing as he done so.

"Fooled ya! You should of seen the look on your faces! I never slip!" exclaimed Lavi, walking to the other end proudly... Until he slipped, for real. Sugar stiffled her laughter as she and Lenalee helped Lavi out of the river.

"That's what you get." sighed Lenalee. Lavi was shivering from the cold water. Now it's Allen's turn. And of course, being raised in a circus, Allen closed his eyes while walking on his hands... backwards. There were surprised looks from the group, but Allen was oblivious to them.

They continued to walk on...

"Hey look! It's a scratch mark! It might be from a bear!" exclaimed Lavi as he pointed towards a tree that has been scratched deeply.

"I-Is there r-really a bear here?" asked Rohfa nervously.

"T-That can't be... R-Right? Probably from something else... L-Let's get a move on." said Lenalee shakily as she went ahead of the group.

"Wait!" said Allen, examining the marks.

"W-What?" asked Lenalee, turning around.

"This isn't from a bear... This is when I was chasing Lavi this morning for doodling my face. I activated my innocence to try and attack him, but he blocked it from his hammer... While attacking, I accidentally hit a tree." explained Allen. Rohfa and Lenalee seemed to be relieved while Lavi pouted.

"Aww! You ruined my fun, Doodle-boy!" complained Lavi.

"The name's Allen." said Allen automatically.

"Don't you usually say that when I call you Moyashi-chan?" asked Lavi.

"My name is still Allen." said Allen.

"Anyway, we better get going. Don't you guys want to see the rest of the forest?" asked Lenalee. The others nodded while Kanda just 'che'ed, looking away.

* * *

><p>The last activity was swimming. The kids changed into the swimming suits they brought and went into the lake.<p>

"Hey! Allen! Aren't you going to swim too?" asked Lavi. Allen shook his head.

"No... I didn't brought my swimming suit..." said Allen as he unconsciously held his left arm. Lavi and Lenalee noticed this.

"Are you scared that people might see your left arm? We all know you have parasitic innocence, so there's nothing to worry about." said Lenalee.

"Uh... No, it's not that..." replied Allen as he clutched onto his left arm.

"If you say so." said Lenalee as the two went to join others in tossing a... Beach ball? Why did someone brought a beach ball? Oh well. Allen looked to his left and to his surprise he saw Kanda.

"Aren't you going to swim too, BaKanda?" asked Allen.

"No... I didn't brought my swimming suit." said Kanda.

"Really? Then why I saw you nearly taking a swimming suit out of your bag then mutter threats about someone?" asked Allen.

"That's none of your business." said Kanda. Allen then got a random thought and grinned.

"Could it be that... You can't swim?" asked Allen.

"I can swim!" growled Kanda.

"Prove it." said Allen. Kanda froze for a couple of seconds, but quickly regained himself.

"I told you, I don't have a swimming suit." said Kanda.

"Then what was the thing in your bag that looked like a swimming suit?" asked Allen.

"Did you look inside my bag?" growled Kanda madly. He was NOT in a good mood today.

"No, like I said, you pulled it out for a couple of seconds before stuffing it in." explained Allen.

"_I'm going to slice that swimming suit and Tiedoll with mugen..._" muttered Kanda evilly, causing Allen to stare at him weirdly.

* * *

><p>After swimming, many kids pouted that the visit was over. Going to line up to the bus, an loud boom was heard. As everyone turned towards the direction of the noise, Allen's left eye activated.<p>

"AKUMA! About 20 of them!" shouted Allen as he ran off with his friends closely behind. It took about a couple of seconds before Allen's shout registered in the other innocence wielders' heads before they ran off as well, following the others.

"_Isn't that..?_" thought the bus driver.

* * *

><p>After destroying most of the akumas, only a couple are left. Everyone (at least nearly everyone) teamed up to defeat the other akumas, but just before Allen was about to destroy the last akuma...<p>

"Don't forget, we're nearing. You can't escape, Red-" started the akuma before Allen slice it, an unknown look into his eyes.

"Hey, Allen, are you ok?" asked Lenalee, since Allen was staring at what's left of the akuma for a long time. Allen quickly recovered himself, previous expression gone.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Let's go back." said Allen as he was about to go... until he stopped mid-way.

"What's wrong?" asked Lenalee.

"Uh... Where's the way out?" asked Allen nervously. (Nearly) Everyone sweat dropped. Haen huffed.

"You're lucky I drew a line with a stick on the dirt to mark where we went." sighed Haen as she pointed towards a line that has been drawn on the ground. Everyone was relieved as they followed the line towards the bus.

When Allen entered the bus, he has forgotten all about the bus driver.

"Hey, Allen." said a familiar voice. Allen's eyes widened as he met face to face with the bus driver.

"Oh... H-Hey Anita..." said Allen.

"I didn't know you were in this school. But it probably was to be expected." said Anita. Allen tilted his head.

"How is it expected?" asked Allen.

"Nothing... Anyway, you better take a seat. We're holding up the line." said Anita as she motioned towards the other students. Allen nodded as he sat next to Lenalee.

"I am not going to let you doodle on my face." said Allen to Lavi, who just smiled 'innocently'.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Ending Note:<strong>

I hope it's alright if I ended this here. Sorry if you wanted more. But I'm sleepy... But since you waited so long, I decided to make an extra... After I reply to my awesome reviews ^^ Oh yeah, and about MiniMe! I've been kinda busy so I'll just update it when I feel like it.

**Replies to the awesome reviews from chapter 8!**

**St. Iggy the Pyro:** Muhahaha I am so evil for no responding to the command! xD Ok I'm not evil I'm just oblivious to commands ^^ You'll find out who the person in the black cloak is... when I finally write about him xD Hey, don't die (of boredom), I need my reviewers even if the death (of boredom) is my fault! xD  
><strong>GoldPhantom and z-eion:<strong> Yay! Thanks! ... ... *stares at all of the zeros* Uh... How about we remove some zeros... like... maybe... all of the zeros? Then it would just be a level 1 so I can go on my merry way ^^ ... Yeah that's not gonna happen, isn't it? xP  
><strong>Cupcakinator:<strong> I know, there's a lot of fanfics that I wish I would of thought about in the first place ^^ Really? A few fanfics I've read has Lavi explaining about his eye patch... Forgot which, though. Thanks a lot! ^^ *Shoves cake in mouth* Nobody gives me sweet stuffs these days.  
><strong>Rogue Soul Alchemist:<strong> Of course I won't! (Or will I..?) You have just read the update! Woot ^^  
><strong>Vhyna sii semelekete:<strong> That's alright! I'm glad you're reviewing even if you're not good at english ^^ I had a friend whom I taught English (well, partly taught) to. She's a fast learner. If you keep reading English you'll probably learn in no time ^^ Thank you for reviewing, it makes me know the people are actually READING the fanfic ^^

So! Now that the replies are done, I want to thank all reviewers for well... reviewing! I really, really appreciate it! I want you guys to keep on reviewing, ok? To show my thanks and because of the fact that I had a couple of issues to deal with (which took a long time) before I got a chance to write the chapter, here's an extra! I'm practicing Kanda's POV. I honestly think he's the second hardest character to write (next to Allen). Probably because I don't have such a... grumpy mind..? Ok whatever, here it is anyway! Though it would help a lot if someone can say where he is OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra!:<strong>

Kanda Yuu was NOT a happy kid during the whole day. Yesterday, Daisya FINALLY came home, and Tiedoll scolded him for most of the night about where Daisya went, which Daisya did not answer to. And guess what? They decided to have the lecture IN FRONT OF HIS ROOM'S DOOR. At 2:00 IN THE MORNING. Even after Kanda snapped at them Tiedoll paid no mind. How could adults stay up so late? Even if he tried his best to tune out their voices, it still didn't work. When the lecture finally finished, it was 3:00 in the morning. Kanda finally got some rest, until...

"Morning Yuu! We want to wake up extra early so we can prepare for you field trip!" exclaimed Tiedoll as he barged into Kanda's room. Kanda checked the time. 6:00 in the morning... Goodies...

"Can you let me sleep..?" growled Kanda, refusing to wake up.

"Nonsense! You have to stay awake! It's a field trip day today! Everybody loves field trips!" exclaimed Tiedoll.

"Well I don't, so let me sleep." said Kanda. Tiedoll frowned.

"Alright then! I'll just pack your stuffs..." started Tiedoll. Kanda bolted out of bed.

"You are NOT going to touch my Mugen." threatened Kanda. Tiedoll smirked victoriously.

"So get packing." said Tiedoll as he handed over a spare backpack to Kanda. Kanda grumbled as he quickly packed his stuffs then went back to bed. After all, he only had a three hours of sleep. After about fifteen minutes, Tiedoll quietly opened the door to see Kanda sleeping. Sighing, he remembered that they're going to be swimming and that Kanda probably didn't brought a swimming suit. Stuffing a swimming suit inside the bag, Tiedoll let Kanda sleep in... For awhile.

**7:15 AM:**

"Kanda! Time to wake up again!" said Tiedoll as he barged into Kanda's room for the second time today. Kanda grumbled but Tiedoll dragged him out of bed to eat breakfast. Kanda then noticed something.

"Where's Daisya?" asked Kanda.

"Oh, I let him skip school today." said Tiedoll as he handed over Kanda's soba.

"What? Why?" asked Kanda.

"He stayed up all night because of me." explained Tiedoll as he ate some of his pancakes.

"WHAT? I stayed up all night listening to your dumb conversation!" shouted Kanda.

"You didn't have to listen, you know." said Tiedoll.

"YOU WERE SHOUTING IN FRONT OF MY BEDROOM!" yelled Kanda.

"Oh, did we? Sorry, Yuu. Well, I would of let you skip school too but today's a field trip! Who doesn't love field trips?" asked Tiedoll.

"I do!" grumbled Kanda as he ate the rest of his soba before he was about to leave.

"You're not allowed to ditch school." said Tiedoll.

"Does it look like I care?" asked Kanda until Tiedoll grabbed him and dragged him to the car while holding his backpack.

"I'm going to drive you today!" exclaimed Tiedoll happily.

"I'm not going to the dumb field trip." grumbled Kanda. But his grumble has fallen on deaf ears as Tiedoll drove him to school.

**7:30 AM:**

Kanda kept on grumbling to himself as he left the car. He then saw Lavi and Allen out of breath near the entrance of the school. The two seemed to notice him as well.

"Hey Yuu-chan!" greeted an annoying and sadly familiar voice.

"Don't call me that!" growled Kanda as he grabbed his Mugen.

"Let's see if you can catch me..! Right after I catch my breath from running." said Lavi as he panted. Kanda, of course, wasn't going to wait, so he charged towards Lavi. Lavi quickly regained his breath and ran towards the school with Allen following him.

**Morning Bus Ride:**

Kanda grumbled. He wanted to go to sleep, however, everyone kept on talking. He glared at Lavi, who was the loudest. Apparently, Lavi didn't notice the glare and continued to talk to Sugar about some other random things. Kanda spared a glance at Allen, who was surprisingly asleep. How did he manage to fall asleep under so much noise, especially when the loudest is sitting next to him, Kanda got no idea. Though Kanda started to envy him. However, he knew that Lavi would prank him for being asleep, which was true since Lavi realized Allen was asleep and began to pull out a marker. Exchanging a couple of suggestions with Sugar, Lavi began to doodle all over Allen's face. Figures.

**Field Trip:**

After Allen ran after Lavi for doodling his face, the class went inside the wooden house while Lenalee assured everyone they can find a way out using Lavi's hammer. Kanda thought about Allen puking on him again and went to the place farthest to the entrance. The kids were all told to draw anything they like. Kanda absentmindingly drew a random thing, and to his surprise, it was a beansprout that has Allen's cursed eye and a rabbit that has Lavi's eye patch. That's was when Allen and Lavi entered the wooden house, talked to Lenalee, and decided to bother Kanda again.

"Woah! Yuu-chan! You're drawing?" asked Lavi.

"No way! BaKanda is actually doing something... So UnBaKanda-like!" said Allen. "If you, dumb rabbit, call me that again, and you, short stack, be plain annoying, then..." started Kanda. He threw the drawing in the air, grabbed Mugen, and began to slice the drawing into a million of pieces. Before you can blink, it was raining confetti.

"You'll share the same faith as your little 'friends'." continued Kanda. Nearly all of the children gulped and backed away, even if some are against a wall.

**Adventure In The Forest:**

Kanda didn't really like adventures that much. This, is obviously, no exception.

"Hey look guys! I found this really cool, heavy rock!" exclaimed Sugar, excited. She showed the rock to Lavi.

"Cool! Can I hold it?" asked Lavi. Sugar nodded as she handed over the rock.

"Woah! it's really heavy! Hey Yuu-chan! Check it out!" exclaimed Lavi as he showed the rock to Kanda.

"I'm not interested in some dumb rocks." said Kanda.

"But it's not any rock! It's a COOL and HEAVY rock!" exclaimed Lavi.

"Does it look like that made any difference?" asked Kanda.

"Of course it does! I think it's a bit too heavy though-" started Lavi. He then dropped the rock. Onto Kanda's foot. Did I mention it was a heavy rock? Kanda then began to yell all kinds of swears that makes people wonder how does someone of his age knows that much swears. Everybody winced, even Allen, who's used to hearing all those swears from his master.

"K-Kanda..? Y-You scarred me... Mentally..." sniffed Sugar. (A/N: I would act exactly like Sugar if that seriously happened -.-')

"Lavi, you're going to die!" threatened Kanda as he chased Lavi everywhere with his sword, swinging furiously. Lavi was screaming, running for his life. Lavi then encountered a pretty low branch. Just in time, Lavi ducked below the branch. Unfortunately for Kanda, he didn't notice the branch and WHACK! He hit his head on the branch.

"Kanda are you ok?" asked Lenalee as she approach Kanda. Kanda stood up before she can reach him.

"I'm fine. Let's go. The sooner we get out of this cursed forest the better." growled Kanda as he followed the blue ribbons.

**Before swimming:**

As much as he hates to admit it, Kanda can't swim. So he got to make an excuse. Looking in his bag, something caught his eye. He pulled it out slightly. A swimming suit? Kanda shoved the swimming suit back. Allen was passing by, and heard his mutters.

"_Tiedoll you are going to die for putting this in my bag..._" muttered Kanda as he closed his bag.

**Swimming: **(The same thing that happened last time. Nothing new.)**  
><strong>

Kanda watched with boredom at the people who are swimming.

"Aren't you going to swim too, BaKanda?" asked a familiar voice. Kanda turned around to see Allen, sitting on a large rock.

"No... I didn't brought my swimming suit." said Kanda. Well, it was true. It's Tiedoll who brought it. That man is going to pay...

"Really? Then why I saw you nearly taking a swimming suit out of your bag then mutter threats about someone?" asked Allen. HE SAW THAT? Uh oh.

"That's none of your business." said Kanda sharply, not wanting Allen to know.

"Could it be that... You can't swim?" asked Allen. ...

"I can swim!" growled Kanda immediately.

"Prove it." said Allen. Kanda froze for a couple of seconds, thinking of an excuse, until he remembered his previous statement.

"I told you, I don't have a swimming suit." said Kanda.

"Then what was the thing in your bag that looked like a swimming suit?" asked Allen.

"Did you look inside my bag?" growled Kanda madly. Today wasn't really one of his best days.

"No, like I said, you pulled it out for a couple of seconds before stuffing it in." explained Allen.

"_I'm going to slice that swimming suit and Tiedoll with mugen..._" muttered Kanda evilly, causing Allen to stare at him weirdly.

**Meanwhile...**

Tiedoll sneezed.

"Do you have a cold, Mr. Tiedoll?" asked a little kid.

"Nope, probably somebody thinking about me, Timothy. I knew my little Yuu-chan cares!" exclaimed Mr. Tiedoll, causing Timothy to back away slowly from the crazy, weird old man.


	10. Author's Note

... Hey guys. How are you doing..?

Ehehe... Vault1412 here. It's been over a year already, huh? Woops. I don't know if any of you guys can really forgive me... But that's alright. I have the tendency to drop off the face of Earth without leaving a note, never coming back. But hey, here I am! And well... I just looked back at all the positive feedback I've had in my stories, telling me to continue, and I felt really guilty, y'know? I mean, the positive feedback really boosted my self-esteem, especially knowing that people liked work I did when I was eleven...

Well, uh, if there is actually anyone who still is reading my fanfics even after over a year of not being updated, I would be overjoyed. Really, really overjoyed.

But anyway, here's the real point of this message. No, I am not abandoning my fanfics. Not that I actually know how to, in the first place.

I am going to continue them. Depending on the fanfic, I'll remake some, or just plainly continue them.

Here's the problem: I lost all of the notes I used for the story, so I got no idea where the plot is going. But I'll try my best to continue them anyway.

The changes will be made around October 13th, my birthday. I don't know if I'll get a chance to change everything on that specific date, so I'm just saying things would change around that.

Now for what's changing...

* * *

><p><strong>Lies, Secrets, Honesty, and Truth<br>**Oh man... This fanfic is just... It looks so amateurish... I mean, while I like the plot, everything is all jumbled up and confusing. It really isn't my style to go so fast. So I'll definitely change lots of things about this one, starting by the title. The title is just long and I don't like it that much... Perhaps I should even add one or two more chapters to it. After all, I did put this on hold for quite a long time... I hope Detective Conan and Magic Kaito fans would give it another chance!

**Families Apart  
><strong>Now this is a fic that I'm really excited about! I am going to remake it, but just to make the beginning more suspenseful and stuff. While I lost all of my notes for this fanfic, I think I can easily make up the plot. I'll also add a couple more chapters. At least I hope so.

**Abandoned Siblings  
><strong>This fanfic... I have no idea where it's going. I've been thinking whether or not I should continue this or remake this, so I just ended up with remaking this. I'll try to make it as close to the original version as possible, but I'll definitely tone down the OCs. It's not that I have anything against OCs, I just don't like so many popping up in a story I wrote.

**MiniMe!  
><strong>This one... I think I'll just continue it without doing much change to the previous chapters. The only thing I'm worried about is that this is sort of a humor-fic, but I don't think I'm very good at writing humor anymore. So I might either continue it (and hope that it's at the very least amusing), abandon it, discontinue it, or something similar... Or suddenly get amazing writing skills before October. I don't know yet. We'll see.

**Black Order Elementary  
><strong>*Inhales deeply* Black Order Elementary... My most popular fanfic... HOW COME I ABANDONED YOU!? I can't believe I abandoned something that has over 50 reviews. FIFTY. REVIEWS. What am I going to do with this fanfic? Well... I completely lost my notes, like I said before, so I have no idea why [insert character here] is doing [insert action here]. So I'm going to set up a poll. It's about whether I should continue it or remake it. I honestly don't feel so good about restarting a 45,731 worded fanfic... So anyway, poll ends around October 13th, so yes, sadly this fanfic won't be changed when all the others will. I'm sorry guys!

* * *

><p>And this is it. I can't believe I'm doing this. I was planning to continue these fanfics in sixth grade, but I guess that never happened. Well, now it's going to. I don't know how I will do it due to school and stuff, but I'll try and manage. If I can't make it, I'll post what I have then focus on what I don't have.<p>

Well, this is the end of this A/N. I hope people review their thoughts! I need to know if people are still following my fanfics! Thank you so much for all the reviews I've been having, I really appreciate them.

So, see you guys later!


End file.
